The Commute
by MillieMae1981
Summary: Tris and Tobias cross paths every morning on their commute to work. Follow them as their relationship blossoms into romance and love, but not without it's ups and downs and the drama that ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **So I'm back with a new one! Big thank you to Madison, Andie and Ayda for pre-reading, ideas and editing suggestions!**

 **I'm also trying my hand at different POV's in this one, so honest** **criticism is more than welcome.**

* * *

" **The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **Rated M**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

The hustle and bustle of the morning commute into work is always a stressful adventure. As I stand on the platform, the wind breezing past, bringing with it the smell of freshly baked bread from the bakery below; I try to avoid the people who push and shove to be first in line or to get ahead of you, when really they don't get any closer at all. I'll never understand that urge to be first all the time, they still end up on the same sky train ride every morning, arriving at the same stops at the same time. But when we disembark, there is more pushing and shoving and racing to be first. Everyone has a cell phone surgically attached to their hands as they fumble their way through the streets. It happens to be March on this surprisingly sunny day in Chicago, and I follow the herd as they find their places on the train.

Riding the train is usually a relaxing way to work. I don't have to stress about the traffic and I can usually find a seat near the window to enjoy the passing scenery. I'm pretty familiar with the regular faces I see on the train each day, and on the ride home as well, but on this particular Friday morning, I spot a new face. Well not really new, I've noticed him a few times this week on the morning commute and I find it difficult not to stare. He seems like he's in his own world, headphones in his ears as he lightly bobs his head to the music he's listening to. He has short dark brown hair, a light dusting of unshaven scruff on his face and full lips that I've fantasized about kissing, more than once. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this about someone I don't even know, especially because I've sort of been dating this one guy for a few weeks.

Peter and I are not really serious, just a few dates, dinner out, a movie once and coffee on a few Sunday afternoons. He sent me a text message this morning asking about meeting up for dinner tonight after work and I've still yet to reply. He's a nice enough guy, I just don't feel much more than friendship towards him, but then again we've not spent a lot of time together for me to really know him. In all honesty, I feel more attraction to the stranger across the aisle from me than I do for Peter at the moment. Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I pull out my iPhone to reply to Peter.

 _Tris: Sure, dinner sounds great. We need to talk anyway. Where should I meet you?_

He replies rather fast, so he must have been waiting for my reply.

 _Peter: How about the pit?_

The Pit is a pub style restaurant with a least forty different styles of beer on tap at all times. Not to mention the fantastic food. I smile to myself thinking of a char grilled burger I plan to enjoy tonight before replying.

 _Tris: Perfect, I'll meet you there for 6pm?_

 _Peter: C U then._

I glance at the time on my iPhone screen to see it reads 8:10AM. Work is the typical 9:00AM to 5:00PM with two fifteen minute breaks and a half hour for lunch. I tuck my phone back into my bag before steeling a glance across the aisle at my mystery man to find him looking my way. I smile shyly, he smiles and nods in return before turning to look down at his iPhone. 'Deep depths', I think to myself. His eyes are an intense golden brown and send a thrill through , that smile, 'swoon'. I bite my lip trying to shake my thoughts and focus on the fact that he's likely already taken and would not be interested in me anyway.

The train jostles to a stop as some passengers get off and a few others get on before it takes off again, heading into the downtown sector.

 **{oo^oo}**

People in Chicago are either really nice or really rude. I've taken the sky train to my new job in the city this week and every day it's the same thing. One man shoves another to get in first or someone else pushes someone to get a particular seat. I don't care either way, I just wait until those ones are settled before looking for a seat.

The first day I caught the train, Tuesday, is when I saw her. Long dark blonde hair, soft pouty lips, big blue-grey eyes that were so expressive and a sense of calm about her. Today I noticed she took the seat across the aisle from me and I couldn't' help but check her out as she got herself situated. She was wearing tight black jeans today and I could tell she had long legs. My thoughts started imaging how I could get those legs wrapped around me. I shook my head of those thoughts, I don't really have a girlfriend but I have gone out a few times with this one girl, Tessa. She's been sending me text messages all week, asking where I'm at, what I'm doing and whom I'm doing it with. She seems to think that just because we've been out a few times, that she owns me. I'm going to have to nip this in the bud and soon. She's a nice enough girl but the fact that I'm more attracted to the stranger across from me proves that I'm not as into Tessa as I should be. I chance a glance across the aisle again at the beautiful mystery girl when my iPhone beeps in my ear once again, disrupting my music play list. Of course, it's Tessa.

 _Tessa: What are we doing tonight?_

I shake my head in annoyance before replying. I don't want to be an asshole about this but how else do I get my point across.

 _Tobias: I wasn't aware we had plans._

 _Tessa: Come on Toby, I haven't seen you for a week and a half!_

'Toby', I hate that name. Another thing I find annoying about this girl as the day goes on. But in order to change things I need to talk with her and breaking it off in a text message is an asshole thing to do.

 _Tobias: My name is not 'Toby', so stop with that. We need to talk anyway, so why don't we do dinner after work tonight, I'm off at 6PM._

 _Tessa: Where should we go?_

 _Tobias: There's a pub up the street from my office, The Pit, why don't we meet there?_

 _Tessa: A pub, really? That's not romantic._

 _Tobias: This isn't about romance, meet me there at 6:30PM or don't, it's up to you._

 _Tessa: Fine, but you're buying!_

 _Tobias: Whatever._

I pocket my phone and get ready to leave the train but only after those pushers get off first.

 **{oo^oo}**

Work went by particularly fast today and I was pleased with that. After my last coffee break I double check the appointments calendar to make sure the meetings I've set throughout the day for next week, as requested, don't overlap.

I'm a PA or personal assistant in an advertising firm. But my job is not restricted in duties by any means. I have the usual tasks like making photo copies, answering the phones, and getting coffee for the 'big wig' I've been assigned to that week. But, I'm also known as a 'floater' because I don't have a permanent position…yet. Each week I help out as an assistant to one or more of the executives and I never know who it's going to be until the Monday morning email assignments, when the head of the PA department, Johanna Reyes, assigns us our new tasks. Unless a permanent PA is on vacation then I'm with that executive until they return. This particular week, I've been working for Eric Little. He's a harsh looking sort of man and rather young to be such a top executive. Not that he's necessarily cruel but when he's frustrated that his ideas are not coming to fruition the way he wants or needs, he tends to yell…a lot, and it garners a lot of attention around the office. Let's just say I'll be glad when this day is over and I'll have a new assignment on Monday.

When the clock strikes 5:00PM, I log out of my computer after backing up the files I was editing, and clean up my work space. After using the ladies room to freshen up, I head out of the office and down the block to 'The Pit'. I figure I'll have time to enjoy a beer or two before I have to meet up with Peter, dreading his reaction to my confession.

One of the things I love about working in this office is the lax rules in regards to attire. You're not required to wear skirts or pant suits and heels, which is nice. You still have to look smart, but jeans are acceptable, as long as there are no holes, even if it is a fashion craze! Today's attire has me in tight black jeans, a white button up V-neck shirt with long sleeves and black leather boots with a small wedge style heel. Comfort is key here.

I pull my jacket around my body a little tighter as I walk the block up to The Pit. The wind is harsh against my skin and it almost feels like someone slapped me when a new wave of air pushes against the direction in which I'm walking. Finally arriving at the pub, I strip off my coat and wait to be seated.

"Hi, is it just one?" The hostess asks.

"Two actually, someone is meeting me." She nods her head, grabs two menus and leads me to a booth along the back wall.

"Your server will be with you shortly." She obliges before taking her post back at the front doors.

Even though I know I'm getting the char grilled beef burger, I peruse the menu anyway. I'm interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey, I'm Al, I'll be your server this evening, can I start you off with a drink?"

"Hi, yeah I'll get a pitcher of Pilsner please."

Al walks off to get my beer and I pull out my phone to see if I have any new messages from Peter. I don't, but decide to let him know I'm at the pub.

 _Peter: I'll be there in 10._

 _Tris: OK_

I put my phone down on the table just as Al brings the pitcher of beer and two glasses.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, I'll come back when your friend arrives." He nods politely as I pour a glass of beer.

I take a bit of a chug, enjoying the coldness of it and lick my lips. Ten minutes pass and I look up to see Peter coming in the front door of the pub. I wave him over and he casually walks in this direction, kissing my cheek before sitting down across from me. I try to stop the urge to want to wipe my cheek from his kiss, it was a little sloppy. I signal to the pitcher and he nods as I pour him a glass.

"You look tired." I point out.

"Exhausted actually, the computer system crashed today and our IT team spent the last four hours trying to get it back up and running." He explains, taking a gulp from his own beer.

"Did you get it fixed?"

"Yeah, otherwise we would've had to stay to get it up and running."

I nod, mutely as Al approaches the table.

"Hey, did you need a few more minutes with the menus?"

"I know what I want, what about you?" I state looking across to Peter.

"I'm good, I'll get the half stack ribs with a baked potato and a garden salad, ranch dressing." He confirms.

That's another thing that bothers me about Peter, not that he has to by the way but he never allows the 'lady to order first', isn't that the polite thing to do? I shake my head of this thought as Al takes down his order before turning to me.

"The char grilled beef burger with everything, side of fries please, thanks." I nod.

Al collects the menus and leaves as I turn back to Peter.

"So…" I begin, as nervousness envelops me, my fingers running up the side of my glass collecting the condensation droplets.

"So, you said this morning that you wanted to talk, what's up?" He clarifies, taking another chug from his beer and finishing that glass. He pours another while I ponder my reply.

It should be quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"I think that we should see other people."

"What?" He replies in shock.

"I just, don't feel like this is going anywhere." I reply, looking back at my glass, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Is there someone else?" He accuses, raising his voice.

"No, I just think we'd be better off as friends."

"Tris, come on, we've only had a few dates, you haven't even given me a fair shot!" He shouts, getting the attention of a few of the patrons around us.

I put my head in my hands, a little embarrassed at the attention his outburst brought and when I look up, he's scowling at me.

"I'm sorry that you're so upset about this, but I'm just not…" I trail off not sure how to explain to him my lack of attraction.

"Not what? Spit it out!"

"I'm not seeing someone else, but there is someone else I'm attracted to." I admit.

"You're a bitch!" He shouts as he storms from the table.

"Fuck." I mumble to myself, my head in my hands once again.

 **{oo^oo}**

Working for this new advertising company has been a great experience so far. I'm really enjoying the work and the people. Although I still have yet to find a permanent assistant who can meet my needs. The assistant assigned to me this week was one Nita Navedo. That girl needs a lesson in decorum. The rules for work attire are pretty lax and comfortable, but that girl dresses like she's heading out to the club, not to work.

After all the PA's left at 5:00PM, I headed into my boss, Amar's office to request that Nita no longer be my PA. He laughed a little at my expense but to my delight, he agreed. The question was who would I have to deal with come Monday morning?

"Any idea who will be my new assistant?"

"I'll talk to Johanna, she's the head of the PA department, she knows a few of the girls want permanent positions, so I will get her to recommend the best choice."

"Thank you!" I reply, as a wave of relief washes over me.

"You've done some amazing work on your previous campaigns when you worked for David Warner, and a talent like yours needs to be nurtured, so if finding the right assistant for you is part of that, we will do whatever we can." Amar confides.

"David Warner is a dirty player in the advertising business, and I didn't feel valued working there." I confess.

"Well, we're happy to have you on our team Tobias, please know that you can always express your concerns with me!"

After my brief meeting with Amar, I head back to my office to save the edits on the accounts I was working on before clocking out. The day had been promising and I was happy with what I had accomplished on the new account I was assigned on Monday, but I was not looking forward to my meeting with Tessa.

The wind chill is cold, but I hustle up the block to The Pit. I have not been here yet, but it was recommended to me by one of the other executives, George Wu. His sister Tori owns the place with her husband, Bud Harper. I walk in the front door and the hostess greats me politely. I inform her that I'm meeting someone and wanted to take a quick look around first to make sure she wasn't here already. She nods in agreement and I look to my right up the aisle of tables and booths and see Tessa sitting in a booth by the window. She waves at me eagerly when she sees me approaching.

"Hey!" She squeals with excitement as she jumps from her seat to wrap her arms around me.

"Tessa, please." I admonish, pulling her arms from around my neck.

"What's wrong?" She pouts. She seems to think that when she pouts like that, it's attractive, but it's not.

"You're not going to like me very much after what I have to say to you." I explain, bowing my head to prepare for the spitfire response I'm sure to receive.

 **{oo^oo}**

After Peter walked out on me, I down my beer and poured another as Al approached.

"Are you okay?" He questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks, just broke things off with him and he wasn't too happy about that."

"I'm sorry, did you want to cancel his order then?"

"Yes, thanks, and can I get a bourbon, neat." I add.

He smiles weakly before leaving me with my beer. Getting drunk sounds like a good idea. My head is in my hands once again as I replay the episode that transpired only moments before. When I look up, I see my mystery train hottie enter the pub and after a brief exchange with the hostess, he's looking around for someone. I slink down in my seat, to go unnoticed and watch as he seems to spot who he's looking for. I follow his steps as he approaches a booth on the far wall near the windows. A girl jumps up from her spot and wraps his arms around his neck. 'Figures', I think to myself, 'Of course he's taken'. I signal to Al and he rushes over with my bourbon in hand.

"Can I get my order to go please, and the bill."

"Of course." He nods.

I throw back the strong liquor and feel it burning my throat before pulling on my winter jacket and sliding from the booth. I pay my bill up at the bar and few moments later, Al comes out the back with a plastic bag with my dinner in it. I thank him before leaving the pub and head up to the train station for another lonely weekend at home.

 **{oo^oo}**

Tessa glares at me, crossing her arms in front of her chest and raising an eyebrow. I know that look, I've received it in the past when turning down advances from other women, it is the 'bitch face' glare.

"Look Tessa, we went out twice and you've been texting me all week, while I'm at work might I add, like you own me!" I explain firmly.

"I care about you, and just wanted to check in!"

"NO, you were trying to keep tabs on me and I don't like it. I came this close…" I start, holding my pointer and index fingers a centimetre apart to make my point, "…this close to calling it off in a text message this morning." I finish.

"Asshole." She mumbles under her breath.

"No, I would be an asshole if I had done that, but I'm taking the time to meet with you to tell you to your face that I'm not some property to be owned. This, you and me, will not work and I'm only here to say that to your face. I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you've done nothing but give me a bitchy attitude." I explain, completely exasperated with her.

She shakes her head and glares at me some more, as if that's going to make me change my mind. Instead it only confirms my initial feelings. This girl needs a reality check.

"I'm done with this, with you Tessa. Call me an asshole all you want, but you and I are done. Loosemy number." I finish, standing abruptly from the table.

After throwing a twenty dollar bill down on the table to cover whatever she might have ordered, I make my escape. I want to get away from her fast, so I start a jog up the street until I reach the stairs leading up to the platform for the train home. I speed up as a train is just pulling into the station. I swipe my card, courtesy of my new job before running into the last open car.

 **{oo^oo}**

I miss the last train and take a seat on the bench to wait for the next one. It's another fifteen minutes before it will arrive, so I pop open the top of the box in my bag, inhaling the smell of the grease within, and start munching on my French fries. It's gotten colder since I left work earlier and I see the tell-tale signs of fresh snow falling, being thankful that there is no harsh wind at the moment.

The train finally pulls up and it's rather empty, which is nice for a change. I wander into the last car and take a seat at the back and continue to munch on my fries. Just as the bell dings signalling the doors are about to close, a person jumps into the car I'm in. It's obvious he thinks it's empty as well as I hear him spit out a few expletives, the French fry in my hand at a halt on its way to my mouth.

"Fucking bitch!" I hear him mumble. He's bundled up to keep the cold out and he has a thick beanie pulled down low over his ears and his hands shoved in his pockets.

The train takes off and as it lurches, it throws the stranger off balance, causing him to turn my way. When he finally notices me, French fry in hand, his mouth starts gaping like a fish. That's when I notice it's my mystery hottie.

"Uhhhh….hi." He mumbles, an embarrassed tone to his salutation.

"Hi," I squeak in reply. I can't help the blush in my cheeks as his gaze takes in my appearance and the bag in my lap.

"I thought this car was empty, I'm sorry." He adds before walking closer and sitting one seat away from me.

"Obviously," I laugh in reply. 'He must be crazy', I think as he laughs loudly at that.

"What a fucking night and I didn't even get dinner!" He exclaims, pulling his hat off his head.

I look at my bag then at him before offering up a few fries.

"Fry?" I hint, holding the bag with the open box inside toward him.

"I don't want to take your dinner, it's okay, I'll be home in about…thirty more minutes." He sighs, glancing at his watch.

"Don't say I didn't offer." I smart back. He smiles again, and it gives me a fluttering in my heart that I was the one that put it there.

 **{oo^oo}**

When I jumped onto the train car, I thought it was empty and let my frustration after my meeting with Tessa known. I feel stuck in my spot when I notice it's my sexy girl from the morning train rides. She looks absolutely adorable with a fry held up to her mouth and a look of shock on her face. I can't help but smile at her before apologizing for my outburst and taking a seat close to her. Her sarcastic responses lift my spirits immediately but I have a feeling that's due more in part to her presence alone.

After our banter over her fries, which smell fantastic, I want her to know that I saw her, that I see her.

"You take the train in the mornings too, I saw you again this morning." I confirm, chancing a side glance at her. I have the urge to brush her hair behind her ear, just so I can see more of her face.

"Monday to Friday in fact…I noticed you too, been taking this train to and from work for about six months now and I know all the regulars, and this is the first week I've noticed you." She teases, eating another fry. I can't take my gaze from her lips. I want to be that fry, those fingers as she licks off the remnants of the salt.

"Uhhh…yeah, started a new job this week, so I'll be on for the morning commute every day now too." I smile. She has no idea how incredibly attractive she is.

 **{oo^oo}**

The thrill that runs through me being this close to himis paralyzing. It's like there is an invisible thread tugging me toward him and all I can do to keep myself from jumping him is to continue to eat my fries. After confessing that he'll be on the morning commute every day, I feel like I need to dress a little more sensually to garner more attention, but from the way he's looking at me, maybe I'm just fine the way I am.

I look down to my bag to see the fries are gone and only my burger remains. I close the top of the box and put the bag on the floor at my feet. There's no way I'm eating a messy burger in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I was staring at you this morning, I just…You have no idea how incredibly attracted to you I am and now that I just said that, I realize how forward it was." He laughs, palming his face in embarrassment.

"Really?" I squeak in reply. I've been doing that a lot with him. My voice comes out in a high pitched tone ofsurprise.

"Yeah, really." He confirms. I smile at this but then my thoughts go back to the scene I saw at 'The Pit' not twenty-five minutes ago. I bite my lip tentatively, not sure if I should share my feelings on the subject.

"This is going to sound creepy or stalkerish, but I swear I was there already when I saw you walk in…" I explain quickly.

"Okay?" He urges cautiously.

"I was at 'The Pit' getting dinner and I saw you walk in and hug some girl." I state, my eyebrow raised in question.

"You didn't see that whole exchange obviously, I'm not some player." He explains, as he rests his hand on my arm.

"Oh-,"

"Yeah, 'oh'," He teases.

"So what didn't I see?" I query, biting my lower lip in anticipation.

"I was meeting her, Tessa, to break things off. Well not even break things off. It's complicated but…"

 **{oo^oo}**

The feeling of helplessness rushes through me when she admits she saw me when Tessa flung herself around me. I can't lose this chance with her, she needs to know what she didn't see. I start explaining how Tessa was texting me all week after only going out on two dates and there wasn't even a kiss at the end, but not for lack of trying on her part.

I saw her shoulders slump slightly as she seemed to visibly relax.

"That's the truth. I swear, she was becoming unbearable."

"I believe you." She replies, resting her hand over mine on her arm. The electricity between us is undeniable and it's almost like a shock goes through my hand at her touch.

"I was actually there to do the same to a guy I'd been out with a few times." She adds.

"Really?" I inquire, leaning back in my seat to watch her closely.

"Yeah, he stormed out and called me a 'bitch', but now that I think back…After trying to tell him I thought we'd be better as friends, he accused me of seeing someone else so I finally just blurted out that it was because I was attracted to someone else." She explains, her blue-grey eyes meeting mine suggestively. She was referring to me and it felt great.

"Hmmmm…"

"Yeah, hmmmm." She laughs in reply echoing my sentiment from earlier.

"I'm Tobias by the way." I introduce, holding out my hand to hers to shake.

"Tris." She smiles, slipping her small hand into mine.

"It's nice to meet you Tris." I flirt, and the blush that fills her cheeks is adorable and I love that I keep getting that reaction out of her.

"My stop is next." She adds as she removes her hand from mine. I feel the loss instantly. After grabbing her bag, she stands to head to the doors and make her exit. But before she steps off, she looks back at me once more.

"See you Monday morning." She smiles, and then she's gone.

 **{oo^oo}**

There is a skip in my step as I wander home, and a smile, fifty feet wide on my face. 'He likes me', I gush to myself as I finally reach my apartment building. I place my dinner in the kitchen and set the warming sensor on my stove to warm my burger up a bit. When it's toasty again, I get comfortable in the living room and gorge on my burger, not caring that the mayonnaise is smeared on my lips.

"So fucking good," I mumble to myself while chewing. 'So ladylike', I laugh to myself once again.

As I throw away the garbage from my dinner and clean up, there is a resounding loud 'knock, knock, knock' on my apartment door. 'It must be a neighbour', I assume, as anyone visiting has to buzz the apartment they wish to be let into.

Opening the door, I'm stock still when I see who'sstanding there.

"What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note:**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favourited/followed and reviewed!**

 **Thanks to Andie for editing this chapter for me.**

 **You might get two notices or alerts for this chapter as I noticed errors that didn't paste and I had to remove and go back and edit.**

* * *

 **"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **Rated M**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

The weekend seemed by to pass by so slowly and usually I would relish in that time. But my anxiety at wanting to see Tris again was more urgent. I felt so silly that I didn't ask her for her number Friday night on the train, but there was nothing I could do about that now, other than to ask when I see her next. I spent time on Saturday in the gym in my apartment building, trying to work off some of this anxiety, but it didn't help. Later that night I got a slew of drunken text messages from Tessa, so much for her losing my number, like I asked. I didn't reply and worked from my laptop on the account for Monday so I could be ahead of schedule. Sunday was much of the same, morning run and workout in the gym before stocking up on some groceries and tidying up the apartment. Monday could not come soon enough.

I'm on the platform, waiting for the morning train and it's 7:45AM. As the train pulls in, other commuters jostle me to and fro as they rush to get ahead. I just stand my ground and mull along with the flow. Tris doesn't get on for two more stops and I try to sit near one of the doors, to try to spot her when she does, but those seats are gone already. Monday is always the busiest day on the morning commute. Rather than sitting in an open seat, I stay standing so I can spot her more clearly when she does board.

As we finally reach her stop, I can't stop the grin on my face when I see her. Just like me, she's jostled to and fro as she follows the crowd. When she finally steps on, I'm a few feet away and try to make eye contact with her but she doesn't look up. I excuse myself as I try to move past other commuters who are standing, to where Tris took her seat.

"Hey," I greet looking down at her small frame. She raises her head a little in surprise.

"Hi," She returns, keeping the left side of her face hidden behind a mass of her hair.

I crouch down, holding the support bar near her shoulder so I don't lose my balance, in order to see her more clearly, and that's when I see it.

"Tris, what happened?" I ask cautiously, seeing the bruise on the underside of her eye. She just shrugs her shoulders dejectedly.

The commuter sitting beside Tris stands to get off at the next stop and I take the seat and turn to face her.

"You can trust me." I plead, placing my hand on her arm. She moves her arm and for a moment I think she's trying to shrug me off but instead she holds my hand between hers.

"Friday night, after I got home, Peter showed up at my door." She confesses sadly, running her fingers over the palm of my hand.

"He did this to you?" I cry, outraged squeezing her hand gently.

 **{oo^oo}**

Peter was standing there and for some reason, fear spread throughout my body.

"I asked you what you're doing here!" I demand, more forcefully.

"Triss…" He slurs. I realize he's completely smashed.

"Go home Peter, you're drunk."

"Jus givme nother shot babe." He stumbles over the words.

"I don't want to, babe!" I retort sarcastically as I attempt to slam the door on him, but he forces his foot in the way.

He reaches for me and grabs the collar of my shirt with his left hand before reaching back and punching me with his right. After he releases me, I stumble slightly before kicking him in the balls, slamming the door and locking it.

Once I've gotten myself together I call down to the building security to have Peter escorted out. After a shower, I go to bed early trying to forget the events of the night, with the exception of Tobias.

Saturday and Sunday, I keep to myself. Doing the rather mundane tasks of cleaning, grocery shopping and a little baking. Putting Peter out of mind completely.

It's now Monday morning, 6:30AM, and I've been trying for twenty minutes now to use the little bit of make-up I have to cover the bruise that is a half-moonshape under my left eye. Nothing seems to be working so I give up and head to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

As I wait on the platform for the train, I worry about what Tobias will think when he sees the bruise. Will he still find me attractive, or think I'm weak? I bite my lip in aggravation as the train pulls in. I keep my head down, not wanting him to see it just yet. That's if he is in fact watching for me.

I stumble through the doors and take the first seat I see, not even looking for him. As the train lurches on I feel a presence approach and I inhale deeply. I know it's him.

"Hey," he calls quietly.

"Hi," I reply, looking up, trying to keep my hair over my face. My efforts are useless as he kneels in front of me, getting a closer look.

"Tris, what happened?" He asks. I just shrug my shoulders dejectedly.

The commuter sitting beside me stands to get off at the next stop and he takes the seat and turns to face me.

"You can trust me." He pleads, placing his hand on my arm. I move my arm to hold his hand between mine, as a sign to show that I do trust him.

"Friday night, after I got home, Peter showed up at my door." I confess sadly.

"He did this to you?" He cries, outraged, squeezing my hand gently.

I nod mutely before meeting his eyes. Concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" He whispers, squeezing my hand again.

"Yeah, I called security and they escorted him out, but not before I gave his future children their first ass kicking." I laugh lightly.

"Fuck, that's hilarious." He laughs, moving his hand from mine to wrap his arm around my shoulders. I know he's just comforting me but I can't help relishing in his embrace.

I sigh quietly to myself in happiness.

"He was drunk, I don't even know if he remembers it."

"Well, he might feel it still even if he doesn't remember the action! You need to know how to protect yourself."He adds, squeezing me against his side.

"What am I supposed to do, carry mace?" I jest.

"Have you ever learned any self-defence?"

"No."

"I could teach you." He offers. My head snaps up to his in surprise.

"Really?" I ask hopefully. Although I'm grateful for the offer, I'm more interested in seeing him a little sweaty.

"Yes, really." He confirms with a smile.

 **{oo^oo}**

I have to admit my motives for offering her a few lessons in self-defence are a little selfish. Not only to just get a little closer to her, but to get to know her too. Of course, I'm concerned and want her to be able to protect herself.

"What about after work tomorrow? We can meet at the train or at the gym, up to you, what time do you get off work?" I add, a hint of excitement in my voice.

"I work until 5:00PM, what time are you off?" She replies.

"I'm not off until 6:00PM, that must be why I haven't seen you on my rides home from work!" I surmise.

"Well, I could go home, get my work out clothes and meet you at the gym?" She offers, a flirtatious smile on her face.

"That sounds great, why don't you give me your number, and we can confirm the details later? Our stop is next." I offer.

We exchange numbers and I save her info before we walk off the train together. Once off of the platform, we bid each other our farewells.

"Thank you, Tobias." She smiles, squeezing my arm once again.

"You're welcome Tris." I return. Without thought I reach out and hug her. She brings her arms up around my mid-section and squeezes lightly before we let go. I wave as she crosses the street and goes into a Starbucks before I head up the block to work.

I'm not looking forward to finding out which assistant will be assigned to me today though. I hope they're competent enough. It's not that I'm difficult, but I like routine. On my first week, Nita was more concerned about catching up on gossip around the office, rather than doing the tasks assigned to her. As well as flirting with me non-stop. She was under the impression that she would be my PA until a permanent one was assigned, she's going to have a bitch fit, I can feel it.

I'm early for work, and always am, I like to get ahead on what the day will bring by checking my calendar for meetings, getting a coffee the way I like it. Nita would bring me lattes and cappuccinos when all I wanted was a plain black, strong coffee. Heading into my office, I turn on the lights and head to my desk to log in and transfer the work I did on the weekend onto the main servers. Sipping my coffee in the process. I pull my phone from my pocket and decide to send Tris a quick message.

Tobias: Hope you have a good day. ;)

I lean back in my chair and stretch a little as the login screen appears on my computer.

 **{oo^oo}**

'Mmmmm…' I think to myself as I take the first sip of my Americano. I like my coffee strong and black, and Starbucks knows how to do that. I venture up the block and head into the building. I wait with a crowd for the elevator and then step on; it finally arrives on the 10th floor, the PA department. I see Johanna at front reception when I walk in.

"Hi Johanna!" I greet happily.

"Tris, hi! My goodness what happened to your face dear?" She questions worriedly.

"Drunken asshole hit me Friday night, but I'm okay, I kicked him in the balls!" I reply honestly and that gets a loud guffaw from Johanna.

"I'm glad you're okay and got a hit in on him." She winks in support.

"Have you got the new assignments yet?" I question, sipping from my coffee again.

"Yes, I was just getting Molly here to send out the emails." She replies signalling to her personal assistant.

"Okay, thanks, I'll go put my stuff away and check in a few."

When assigned to work for one of the executives, they always have their own offices and a desk situated across from their office door for their assistant. So really, I have two workstations. The one I use in the PA department and the assigned one. Although I wouldn't have a PA station if I get a permanent placement. I take a seat at my desk and turn on my computer. As it loads, I notice the rest of the PA's entering the work area and making their way to their desks. After entering my login information, I check my email for this week's assignment, when my iPhone beeps. I pull it out to find a message from Tobias.

Tobias: Hope you have a good day. ;)

I smile to myself at the sweet gesture.

Tris: You too handsome. ;)

The smile on my face is wider than ever and I'm making no attempts to hide it.

Tobias: So, you think I'm handsome?

Tris: Absolutely.

Tobias: I think you're beautiful, black eye and all.

The laugh that erupts from me in giddiness at this is a little loud and I clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle it.

Tris: Thank you, handsome.

Tobias: You're welcome beautiful.

Tris: Time to start work.

Tobias: I think it's going to be a long day. Talk to you soon, though not soon enough.

The smile is still firmly planted on my face and I swear my cheeks are starting to hurt. I turn my attention back to my computer and my new email message, courtesy of Johanna's assistant.

TO: Tris Prior

FROM: Molly Atwood

SUBJECT: Executive Assignments 

Please find your name in the list attached below and report to that executive for this week of March 13th – March 17th.

Attachment

Regards,

Molly Atwood

 _Personal Assistant to Johanna Reyes_

 _Diverging Enterprises Incorporated_

I click the attached DOCX file and scroll through the list of PA's until I find my name. Seems I'll be assisting a Mr. Eaton this week. His office is on the 20th floor, according to the attached information. The clock reads 8:45AM and as I toss my empty coffee cup, I take the elevator up to the 20th floor.

Heading to the break room to fix a new cup of coffee for myself, and one for Mr. Eaton, I notice the stares I'm getting from people. I had completely forgotten about the fact that I have a black eye. I shake it off and realize I don't know how he takes his coffee. I get one of the small serving trays and put a few creamers on it, some sugar packets and a spoon before heading down to office 224. I grab a notebook and pen from my newly assigned desk outside his office and tuck it under my arm before turning to the door. I knock tentatively and wait until I hear the approval to enter.

"Come in," I hear muffled through the door. I open it cautiously and almost drop the coffee when I see who's sitting behind the desk.

"Tobias!", "Tris!", we both call at the same time before laughing at our surprise.

"Hi, what…what are you doing here?" He questions in a confused tone as he comes out from behind the desk.

"Ummm…I brought coffee and I'm your assigned assistant for the week." I explain as I put the tray down on the corner of his desk.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." I laugh, pointing to the coffee. "I didn't know how you take it, so I brought the essentials." I add, removing one of the cups for myself, and sitting in one of the two proffered chairs in front of his desk.

"This is fantastic, and I like my coffee black, so thank you." He praises.

"You're welcome handsome." I flirt, but I realize we're at work and shouldn't talk to him like that. "Sorry, we're at work, I should be more professional." I admit.

He moves to close the door before turning back to me.

"We're behind a closed door, you can call me whatever you want beautiful." He flirts in reply. "How's the eye doing?" he adds, sitting in the seat beside me rather than behind his desk. The blush in my cheeks is fierce at his teasing but I love every minute of it.

 **{oo^oo}**

When I saw Tris enter my office, to say I was surprised was an understatement. I was ecstatic. She even had coffee, just the way I like it. It was nice to see her flirty attitude but, she reprimanded herself for it.

"So how do you like to start your day?" She questioned as she pulled out a notebook and flipped it open, a pen at the ready.

"You're prepared, I like that."

"It's my job." She replies flirtatiously.

"Good, so, usually I like to start things off with a morning meeting, just like this, getting coffee was a smart move, then I like to go over my schedule for the day, if I have meetings, when…" I pause as I see her scribbling furiously in her note pad. I give her a moment to catch up before continuing.

"Then…" I continue, "Sometimes I need to bounce ideas off of someone or get opinions on slogans, images I've created so, we might be huddled around my desk at times."

"That could be fun." I hear her mumble and I smile to myself.

"It will definitely be fun with you." I flirt in smiles, a blush flooding her cheeks adorably.

"What about lunch? What do you like?"

"Well usually I get it myself. We have breaks for a reason."

"Part of an assistant's job is to get those things for you though." She adds, a look of confusion on her face.

"What if I want to have lunch with you?" I encourage, leaning closer to her.

"I'd like that. But I'm only your assistant for this week."

I question her about her goals within the company and am pleased to learn she's still waiting to be assigned to an executive as a permanent assistant. Smiling at this I think of the form I need to fill out for Amar to make Tris mine, in more ways than just within this company.

We finish our morning meeting and she heads back out to her desk to start on the calls and emails that are likely to come in. It's mere minutes when I hear raised voices outside the door.

 **{oo^oo}**

The morning meeting with Tobias was short but he definitely made his intentions known. I really hope he requests me as his permanent assistant. I bite my lip in anxiety as I start replying to the emails in regards to his accounts and notice he only has one meeting this afternoon with Amar. While in my own world, I'm interrupted by a snotty voice.

"What are you doing at my desk?" I look up to see Nita Navedo standing in front of me.

"Excuse me?" I reply, confused, noting it's now 9:15AM and she's late.

"I think you're in the wrong place, honey, I'm Mr. Eaton's assistant, and will likely be his PA soon!" She states assuredly while placing two lattes on the desk.

"I think you're the one confused, honey." I reply back with extreme sarcasm and an eyebrow raised. She stands there with her hands on her hips.

"What did you just say to me?" She shouts in annoyance.

"Check the new assignments email. You're not his assistant this week, I am." I add a little louder than necessary. Feeling like I'm staking a claim on more than just his desk.

We're interrupted when Tobias' office door opens and he stands there in confusion looking between myself and Nita. I realize we were being louder than we thought.

"Nita? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your assistant silly!" She flirts as she rubs his forearm suggestively. He pulls away slightly and looks at her in annoyance.

"Not anymore, I requested a new assistant the minute you left on Friday." He clarifies turning to me. "Tris, grab your notebook and join me in my office." He adds.

I follow him into his office, his hand at my lower back. I chance a glance back at Nita and she looks like she's about ready to spit nails.

"That was your assistant last week?" I ask weakly. I never take note of who's assigned to who when I read the email, just who I'm assigned to.

"Unfortunately for me, yes." He admits, smiling at me sweetly.

"I feel sorry for you." I whisper.

"Thank you, it was not something I thought I would survive," He jokes.

"What did you need?" I ask flipping open my notepad.

"Nothing actually, just wanted to get you away from her."

"Oh-,"

"Don't look so surprised, that girl is trouble." He states, flipping through some papers on his desk.

"I think the coast is clear now." I state as I go to leave.

"Wait, Tris, there is one thing…"

"Of course, anything."

 **{oo^oo}**

To say I was shocked was putting it mildly. He wanted to clarify plans for the gym tomorrow evening. He mentioned going to a gym that seemed to be between both of our apartments and between the train platforms we took in the morning. Meeting in the middle so to speak.

"That sounds doable, what's the gym?" I stand there in front of him, my notebook clutched to my chest.

Being this close to him is maddening, 'smells so good', I think to myself and I want to get just a little closer. 'You're at work, be professional' my thoughts admonish. I smile politely when I notice him staring at me a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"I think your inner thoughts just became your outer thoughts." He teases.

"No, shit, what did I say?"

"Something about smelling me and being professional." He confirms.

"Fuck my life, shit I'm sorry I swore, crap!" I fumble over my words. He's all out laughing now and to be honest I can't hide my smile either.

"Tris, you're so adorable!" He adds hugging me to him. I felt so embarrassed and just stood there, arms still clasped to my chest.

"Right, so what gym?" I ask trying to get us back on equal footing.

"Right, um, the Dauntless gym, you heard of it?"

The look on my face must give it away and he has a look of concern on his face now.

"Can't go there." I confirm for him.

"We don't have to go there, but can you tell me why?" He comforts, his hands on my shoulders.

"Peter goes there." He nods at my answer.

"Okay we're definitely not going there, the other option is for you to come to my place, there is a gym in my building."

"That I can do." I smile in return.

The rest of the morning flies by and before I know it,it's lunch time. I knock on Tobias' door before I hear him grant me entry. He's hunched over his desk, writing notes and then clicking at something on the computer. He informs me that because of his meeting with Amar this afternoon, he's going to have to work through lunch. Amar wants to see the progress on his account. I go grab us both some sandwiches from the deli across the street and fresh coffee. I don't bother knocking this time and when I enter he's rubbing his face in irritation.

"What's wrong?" I query as I pull out his lunch and hand it to him.

"Nothing, just need more coffee."

After taking a huge bite from his sandwich, he praises, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Fuck this is good. None of the cafeteria food was this good last week!"

"I don't eat that cafeteria shit. I went to the deli across the street." I clarify, handing him one of the coffee's as well.

"I knew putting in that transfer this morning was a great idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I filled out the paper work for you to be transferred to me as my permanent personal assistant."

"Thank you." I add smiling happily.

He takes another bite from his sandwich. I can't help the laugh that escapes when I see the dollop of mayonnaise on the corner of his mouth.

"What?" He mumbles over his stuffed mouth of food.

"You have a little…" I point to my lip indicating food on his face. He smiles as I hand him a napkin.

"Thank you."

We laugh a little more over lunch and he thanks me again for the fresh coffee as well.

The afternoon seems to go by rather quickly when I notice it's 2:45PM. Tobias is supposed to meet Amar in his office at 3:00PM. I head to his door and knock gently before opening the door.

"Hey!" He smiles as he tidies up his desk.

"Hi, just wanted to give you the fifteen-minute warning." I state pointing to my wrist, where there is actually no watch to be found.

"Thanks, yeah finished what I needed so I'm heading up there now."

"Do you need me to take notes for you in the meeting?"

"No, it's more about me showing what I have so far." He confirms leading me from his office, his hand at my lower back. I can't help but lean into him a little more.

We leave the office and notice Johanna headed our way.

"Johanna, is there something wrong?" I question when she approaches. She typically doesn't meet with us in person unless there is an issue or question about something.

"Not really no, but I do need to steal you for a few minutes if you don't mind Mr. Eaton."

 **{oo^oo}**

The fact that I like Tris, a lot, was making it difficult to not just crush my body to hers and kiss her senseless. Working close with her in the office now made those urges more prominent. I noticed small quirks about her that I'm starting to really love. Like when she chews a little on her bottom lip when on a call and the person is being rude to her. She's professional through and through regardless of who is speaking to her and how. I want to kiss that swollen lip where her teeth almost draw blood. The way she locks her gaze with mine while we sip our coffee, both smiling like idiots. It's a wonder we haven't both dripped coffee on ourselves while doing that too.

Tessa's still been sending me text messages. She obviously noticed her drunken messages from Saturday and wanted to apologize. But for her, this apology included me meeting with her. I didn't even reply.

My mind was rushing with thoughts about what Amar told me in my meeting with him. I was walking back to my office and Tris wasn't at her desk. It was 4:15PM and I really needed to talk to her. I walked into my office to see a fresh steaming cup of coffee on my desk and a scone. I couldn't help the silly grin that crossed my face. I could so fall in love with this girl.

As I'm sitting down at my desk, leaving my office door open, I notice Tris return and sit at her desk, her own cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey." I call from behind my desk. She looks up and I nod for her to join me. "You don't need your notepad." I confirm as she walks in with her coffee. That's when I notice the dark stain on her shirt.

"What happened?" I wonder, standing to come around the desk to her.

"Accidentally got my first cup of coffee all over me." She states looking down, purposefully avoiding my gaze. I realize her dismissal means that it wasn't an accident and someone was behind it.

"Tris…Look at me please." She slowly raises her eyes at me.

"What really happened?" I close the door for privacy.

"I met with Johanna down in the PA department. Seems I have a choice to make."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one to put in the transfer request for my PA services." She states. I feel my chest tighten at this.

"Don't frown." She adds teasingly.

"I don't want to lose you to someone else." I admit sadly.

"You're not. It's my choice in who I want to work for." She clarifies.

"Oh. So?"

"I'm yours Tobias." She smiles.

"Does that include outside the office too, Beautiful?" I flirt, squeezing her nose affectionately.

"We're working on that, aren't we?" She smiles back.

"So, who was the other request from?" I question, sipping from my coffee. I smile when I see her smiling at me over her coffee cup as well.

"Robert Black. I worked for him the week before last."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the stain on your shirt."

"I was collecting my things from my desk in the PA department and Nita saw me. Johanna confirmed for her that I was now your permanent assistant and when I returned to this floor, I swear she followed me. Nita 'accidentally', bumped into me." She states, annoyed.

"You didn't get burned, did you?" I worry.

She nods mutely before lifting the edge of her shirt to show a small reddish blemish on her abdomen.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, just a little itchy. It will be fine." I feel like she's the one comforting me. After hearing about Peter hitting her, I hate that she seems to be a target for jealous and petty people.

"How did your meeting go?" She inquires. Her coffee cup now empty, she places it on the corner of my desk while we sit in the two chairs in front of it.

"Really well, and Amar had some news for me, looks like you and I will be heading to New York Thursday." I state excitedly.

"Okay explain?" She teases, sitting back and crossing her legs.

"Amar explained to me in our meeting that a client, Jack Kang, that was under David Warner's company, "The Bureau", which is where I worked before here, was unhappy with how they were being handled. I handled Jack's account when I worked for them and after finding out where I went, he contacted Amar to ask about me taking on his account."

"That's fantastic Tobias!" She states gleefully.

"The issue is…Jack is sort of old school when it comes to business and worries because he's in New York and we're here, in Chicago, that I won't be able to devote the time necessary to him."

"Oh-,"

"So, the point of this trip is to meet with him and show him that through conference calls, Skype and Facetime, that we can manage his account as if I was in the room next to him."

"And you need your assistant with you?"

"Yes. In order to show him that you can be in the other room and Facetime me or Skype me from your iPhone or iPad so he can see how it works." I state assuredly. "I also thought that this would be a great way for us to get to know each other more too. We've got Thursday and Friday to meet with Jack and can come home on Sunday. Maybe do some sight-seeing?" I add hopefully.

"I would love that." She smiles in reply.

"Also, Jack would feel more comfortable meeting you also because he's likely going to be fielding calls through his assistant to you and might even talk to you himself."

"I can understand that, it's more personable if you know who you're talking to."

We finish our coffee and as the clock strikes 5:00PM I realize that it's time for Tris to leave and I won't see her again until tomorrow morning on our commute.

"Thank you so much for today Tris and for agreeing to be my PA." I state hugging her to me.

"You're welcome. I really like you…I mean working with you." She fumbles and I laugh at her cuteness.

"I like you too." I whisper back conspiratorially.

"Hmmm…" She hums. I feel her snuggle against my chest and I hold on a little longer than necessary.

"Please text me or call if you have any trouble with Peter or anyone else tonight?" I plead with her.

"What about texting just because?" She flirts back, her hands resting on my hips.

"Well of course, that's a given."

She smiles shyly and as I watch her leave I take the time to really check out her ass in the jeans she's wearing. "Fantastic," I mumble to myself biting my lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Big thank you to all the reviews, favourites and follows! It means a lot to see so many new alerts.**

 **Thanks to Andie for your editing skills.**

 **A few 'Guest' reviews mentioned that their relationship was moving too fast but really, it's fiction, I'm not going for realistic. It's entertainment. But if there is something that really bothers you, please login so I can reply to you.**

 **Also, it was mentioned that I should put "Tris POV" or "Tobias POV" above each section, but the {0000} break signals that already.**

 **Thank you for the continued support!**

* * *

 **"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **Rated M**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

Tuesday's commute brought with it a cold wind as the train bustled along the tracks. Tobias was nowhere to be seen and with an edge of worry I sent him a text message to see if he was okay. He replied promptly that he was sorry for not messaging me, but he had to head into work early, something to do with the New York trip. It was requested I meet him in his office as soon as I arrived.

When I disembarked from the train, I got us both a strong coffee from Starbucks before heading to the office. Inside the building, it was a sanctuary from the cold winds outside. Trudging along with the masses to the elevator banks, we all made our way to our respective floors for work. As I headed down the hall to Tobias' office, I could hear voices inside already.

"You have to make a choice Tobias." I overhear, and it sounds like it's Amar.

"I know, but I need to talk to Tris first. Need to know what she wants." He replies.

I make my presence known by knocking on the open door.

"Hi Tris! How are you this fine cold morning?" Amar greets politely. Amar is always the picture of professional. He's usually in slacks and a nice dress shirt, sometimes with a suit jacket for meetings and such.

"Good Morning, I'm well, that cold is brutal though!" I confirm, handing Tobias one of the coffees from the tray in my hand.

"Thanks Tris." He smiles in return, sipping from the cup. I smile in acknowledgement as Amar makes his escape.

"Well, let me know what you decide Tobias." Amar finishes before exiting the office. I turn to face him as he stands from his desk chair.

"Something has been brought to my attention and I need to discuss it with you before I make any sort of decision." He states. "Actually, before _WE_ make any sort of decision." He amends.

"Okay, sure, just let me get my coat off and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes?"

He nods politely but stops me before I can go to my desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Just…"

Tobias informs me that after I left the office yesterday, Amar was coming down the hall towards his office and observed him, as he watched me leaving. It was obvious Amar saw his attraction to me and took it upon himself to make sure Tobias was aware of the rules in regards to intra office relationships. It would seem that there are no rules, per se, about employees dating one another, as long as they are not the direct assistant to an executive. The reason for this is because of a situation that occurred a few years prior when the relationship ended badly and not only was the assistant let go due to unsavoury behaviour but they had no choice but to relieve the executive of their duties as well due to their response to that behaviour. So now there is a firm rule in place. Executives and assistants can date, because they would only see one another off and on during the day but a direct assistant with so much one on one access to that executive…well the point is, it is a sticky situation.

"So, what are you telling me Tobias?" He breathed out a sigh of frustration as he rubbed his hands down his face.

"I want to date you Tris, and I know this is selfish but because of that, you cannot be my assistant." He explains, worry evident in his sorrowful brown eyes.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I replied, "I want to date you too."

My attraction to Tobias was so intense that I had a case of verbal vomit yesterday when my inner thoughts became my outer thoughts. Something about smelling him but being professional. Mental face palm. We still have a lot about one another to learn but for now, the flirtation is a lot of fun and I know he enjoys receiving it just as much as I love to give it.

 **{00^00}**

The wave of relief that washed over me when Tris expressed the same wish as me was overwhelming. I was excited, because now we could date freely, but I hated losing her as my assistant.

We don't know each other well at all but that is what dating is for. The attraction we have for one another is obvious and we have a hard time as it is with simple gestures. A hug here, a hand on the arm there and the flirtation is rampant. I refocus my thoughts to what Amar instructed me to do.

"Amar told me that you needed to report back to Johanna and she would assign someone new to me, but he said you might know who would be the best choice for a permanent assistant for me." I explain.

"Actually, I do, I haven't seen her much in the last week, due to assignments, but Christina Murphy is a great assistant and she has a boyfriend, so you don't have to worry about unwanted advances." She teases, bumping her hip against mine.

"There is only one person I'm hoping to get advances from." I tease in reply, bumping her hip right back.

"You're such a tease!"

"You know you like it."

"Was this why you had to come in early or was there really work for New York?"

"Still work for New York. Because of the trip I have to stay late tonight and tomorrow as I won't be in the office on Thursday or Friday."

"I guess this means I won't be going to New York with you then." She states sadly.

"Well with any luck, I'll be home by Friday afternoon, maybe we could go out that night?"

"I would love that. It's also The Pit night on Fridays, so you could just meet everyone there if you want?" She suggests timidly, biting her lip.

"It's a date." I reply, smiling in response. "That does mean though, we'll have to postpone our self-defence lesson."

"Guess I will be carrying mace then." She smiles.

I laugh to myself as Tris gathers her coat and bag to head down to the PA department for her new assignment when it dawns on me.

"Does this mean you'll be taking that transfer request from Robert Black?"

"It's not a bad idea, I'll be on this floor." She winks before sauntering off. Those damn black jeans of hers hugging her curves so sinfully.

 **{00^00}**

Robert Black was pleased when I arrived at his office promptly at 9:00AM with a steaming latté for him and black coffee for myself.

"Tris! So, you accepted my transfer request, I'm so delighted." He greeted politely as I handed him his latté.

Robert was the ever-present totem of kindness in the office. Sometimes his good mood could be annoying but it's better than being in a depressing mood all the time, much like Eric Little tended to be.

"I did, and thank you for making the request, it's nice to have a permanent position now."

We went through our daily tasks and a few times Robert needed photo copies and faxes sent off for a meeting he was having this afternoon. Thankfully I wouldn't have to attend said meeting. Although, there were a few files I would have to take home to catch up on in regards to the details of clients, their wants and needs.

When the lunch hour arrives, I peek my head into Robert's office to see if he would like me to get him anything for lunch. Even though I am now his assistant, Robert is the type that likes to get his own lunch. He spends so much of his day behind a computer that the walk is a welcome break.

"Would you like me to get you some lunch today Robert?"

"No, thank you though Tris. In fact, I'll get my own lunch usually but if for some reason I find I may have to work through a lunch, I'll let you know then." He explains. I nod politely and inform him I'll be away from my desk while on my own lunch.

Being that I am free, I send Tobias a text to see if he wants to meet up for lunch.

 _Tris: Working hard or hardly working?_

I laugh to myself at the stupidity of that joke but I hope it gets him to laugh.

 _Tobias: Working hard of course. Christina is fantastic by the way so thanks for the rec._

 _Tris: You're welcome. I'm on lunch, can I get you anything? I mean I know you have an assistant now but…_

As I wait for his reply I head down in the elevator to the lobby and make my way to the deli across the street.

 _Tobias: Christina is out getting me lunch right now, but I'd love some company while I eat. ;)_

 _Tris: I can work with that._

I bite my lip to hold in the squeal of excitement at his invitation and his use of the winking emoji.

 **{00^00}**

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped when I read Tris' text message. She was too adorable sometimes and I loved that she wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see her. I especially missed her this morning on our commute into work. When she offered to get me something for lunch I knew I had to get her to join me. We'd be behind a closed door, if someone has something to say about it, then let them. Amar is well aware of the relationship that is blossoming between Tris and I. My momentary daze is interrupted when Christina bounces back into the office with a bag from the deli across the street.

"Hey, thanks Christina, you should check with Tris tomorrow and get lunch together."

"I haven't seen Tris is so long, we keep getting assigned to floors so far apart!" She explains sadly.

"Well she's joining me for lunch soon."

"You and Tris?" She implores, a smirk on her lips.

"Yes, me and Tris. What's so funny about that?" I query, noticing the Cheshire cat-like smile on her lips.

"Nothing, it's just…really?"

"What's really?" We're interrupted as Tris walks into my office, her own bag from the deli in her hands.

"Tris!" Christina exclaims happily.

I just smile and shake my head as I pull my lunch from the bag.

"Hi, we haven't seen each other in like a week and a half." Tris adds as they hug in greeting.

I sit back and watch as Tris and Christina have their own little conversation, admiring Tris when she giggles and smiles at something Christina says.

"So, you and Tobias huh?" Christina jests, sticking her elbow into Tris' side jokingly.

"Ummm…yeah so?" Tris fumbles.

"Christina? We're working on the dating part." I infiltrate with a wink in Tris' direction. She blushes adorably.

"Hence the lunch date?" She teases.

"Go see your boyfriend why don't you." Tris laughs, nudging Christina out of the office.

"Tris, Friday night after work, The Pit! Be there." Christina demands as Tris finally closes the door on her, but not before agreeing to her demand like we had previously discussed that morning.

I stand from my desk chair and come around to the front of the desk and hug her gently.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Hi." She replies as we hold each other at arm's length.

"Thanks for joining me for lunch." I add as I sit in one of the two chairs at the small round table in the corner of my office. Tris joins me and we eat lunch quietly, talking a bit about New York and the expectations.

"Do you have to come in early tomorrow too because of the trip?" She questions.

"Yeah, Wednesday will be a long day, but there is a car service picking me and Christina up to take us to the airport. It's not a long flight either, like two hours or something. We should be there by 11:00AM."

"Is it a lunch meeting with Jack and then the Q and A to reassure him?"

"Pretty much. But he said there is a meeting he has that afternoon that he wants me to attend. So hopefully, all goes well."

We finish our lunch and I toss our garbage before we say our goodbyes.

"If you're here early, come by for coffee tomorrow morning." I offer, hugging her once more.

I need some way to touch her, and behind a closed door a hug is so much better than just a handshake, and realistically, with our flirtation…we're so passed handshakes.

 **{00^00}**

There was no way I was able to get away to see Tobias on Wednesday but I did see him early in the morning with a strong black coffee from Starbucks for him. He was very appreciative. I was really enjoying the hugs he gave when we said hello…and goodbye. The need to want to touch him was staved off by these small occurrences.

Thursday seemed to go by like molasses. I would check the clock and it would say 4:10PM. When I thought a half hour had passed, I would check again only to find it had been a measly three minutes. Robert had a huge meeting with a client who was unhappy with the campaign he'd come up with, so he was in the office early working on things. I of course had to be here through it all to help him along in any way I could. But no matter what stresses seemed to come his way, he took it in stride. By 2:00PM he had a whole new campaign to present to the client, based on the comments and concerns they had brought to his attention the day prior. They were unable to make it into the office so, via a Skype video conference call he relayed the new campaign and everyone seemed to be happy and even praised him on the way he overturned the whole campaign.

I was also feeling really anxious for Tobias. Wanting to know how the meeting had gone, if Jack was pleased with his reassurances or not, or if he had more questions than before. When 5:00PM finally hit, I was out of the building and on my way home. The cold wind chill was at its high once again and no matter what I did, I couldn't seem to get warm. The thought of a warm bubble-bath when I got home and maybe a glass of wine was a welcome reprieve from the bustling passengers around me.

As I sat in silence and watched the scenery pass through the frosted glass of the train, my mind went to Tobias once again. The promise of an impending date with him was keeping me in daydreaming state of bliss. Imagining him holding my hand or hugging me close to keep off the stamp of cold in the air as we waited in line to see a movie. I couldn't help but bite my lip as an eager smile overtook my face.

By the time 10:00PM rolled around I was relaxing into a steamy bubble-bath, a glass of Merlot within my grasp, when a 'ping'from my iPhone broke me from my reverie. I picked it up off of the edge of the tub to see a message from Tobias.

 _Tobias: Fucking great news! Can't say much. Will be an unscheduled board meeting tomorrow for our floor. ;)_

 _Tris: I'm happy for you, I take it that things went well._

 _Tobias: You have no idea and I want to tell you but I'm sworn to secrecy until the meeting tomorrow. I had to get the OK to even tell you about the meeting._

 _Tris: My lips are sealed._

 _Tobias: We can celebrate at The Pit tomorrow night?_

 _Tris: Can't wait to see you._

I watch the screen of my iPhone as it shows the elusive three dots flashing in sequence, which signals that the person is typing. I wait…and wait and finally my iPhone dings and vibrates in my hand simultaneously. The burst of laughter that comes from my lips is uncontainable when I see Tobias sent me a selfie of his smiling, gloriously handsome face. A twinkle in his eye. After observing the water around me and seeing I'm completely covered, my hair in a messy bun on my head, I hold my iPhone up to take a selfie of my own. I don't look before I send it, otherwise I'll want to re-take it over and over. Without caution I hit 'send' and squint my eyes.

 _Tobias: I see you, Beautiful ;)_

 _Tris: I see you, Handsome. :)_

 _Tobias: Not soon enough…I really want to be those bubbles._

 **{00^00}**

Jack Kang was more than pleased with our reassurances and Christina was the picture of perfection in attending to any qualms he may have had. Jack was a business man after all and knew that I would not always be able to directly take his call. Being able to see him at ease with Christina was an even better reassurance for him. Although, I couldn't help but wish that Tris was here with me for this, but we knew our roles and what we wanted personally.

When the meeting in the afternoon transpired, I was a little overwhelmed at what Jack was proposing. There were a few other clients of David Warner's who were unhappy with how 'The Bureau' was handling their accounts. Jack had graciously given them my contact information and they were all going to be at this board meeting to hear from me personally.

Getting new clients is always welcome but to go in there unprepared was giving me a nervous edge. But I knew all I had to do was pitch the same strategy that I had to Jack. They were, after all, located in New York, while I was in Chicago. They would hear me out and contact either myself or Amar about us representing their companies.

It wasn't until 10:00PM when we finally got back to the hotel for the night. Christina and I planned to meet in the restaurant in the lobby for breakfast tomorrow morning before meeting Jack one last time to answer any other questions that might have come to light since yesterday. We had a flight set for 10:00AM and the board meeting was set for 3:00PM. Thank goodness it was Friday!

 **{00^00}**

There was a hum of excitement on our office floor all day. Hushed whispers in corners, like a secret being kept. I saw Amar a few times around the café on our floor, when I would get Robert his lattés. I swear he literally had a skip in his step.

"Amar?" I questioned at one point as he waited for his coffee to brew.

"Ms. Tris! Your boy is a star!" He smiled.

"My boy?"

"Tobias! In fact, I have a new…wait. I'll announce it at the meeting. See you there." He finished cryptically as he hopped or danced or skipped out of the room. I couldn't be sure, just that he was excited.

I take a moment to send a quick message to Tobias about Amar.

 _Tris: Whatever it is you've done, you've got Amar literally skipping around the office._

He doesn't reply right away and I'm not surprised, he's probably still in flight.

I finish up the few tasks Robert had assigned to me for the morning before taking a seat at my desk and fielding a few calls and emails. After lunch, which went by remarkably fast, the buzz in the office was electric. By 2:30PM I saw Christina so I knew Tobias was in the building somewhere. Probably being praised by Amar. I laughed out loud at the image of Amar bowing at his feet for some reason.

"What's so funny?" I hear to my left. I look over and see the star boy himself.

"Well hello, you're a bit of a star apparently, but no one seems to know why…yet." I tease, standing from my desk.

"All in due time." He flirts back.

"I was just imaging Amar bowing at your feet."

"Well, you're not far off." He laughed in reply.

Robert emerged from his office and greeted Tobias politely.

"Mr. Eaton, pleasure to see you." He smiles, reaching out his hand for a shake.

"You as well Mr. Black. Big meeting in a few minutes though, I better take off."

"We will be there; the whole floor has been requested to attend." Robert clarifies.

Everyone from our floor has gathered in the board room. There are hushed murmurs around the room as everyone partakes in small conversations, waiting for Amar to begin. At the head of the room is Amar, speaking quietly with George Wu. Tobias sits to the right of the table and he sees me as soon as I enter with Robert. If it were up to me I'd sit beside him but assistants are required to sit next to their designated executives who have an assigned seat around the board room. I notice Christina seating herself next to Tobias as she sets a cup of coffee down for him. He winks at me and I smile in return, not able to hide the blush.

Also in the room is Eric Little and his assigned assistant for the week, Nita. A few other executives are seating themselves around the room with their assistants, and when Amar sees the table is complete he garners the attention of the room with a simple clap of his hands.

"Welcome everyone!" He greets happily.

Everyone murmurs a 'hello', or 'hi' in response.

"I won't keep you long but this achievement within our company deserved recognition." He begins as he looks at Tobias.

"Join me up here Tobias."

Tobias smiles shyly and goes to stand next to Amar.

"Mr. Eaton joined our company not two weeks ago, and in that time, has accomplished something no other advertising executive has been able to do in six months' worth of time here." Amar looks gratefully at Tobias before continuing. "Tobias was previously employed by another company, one I'm sure you're all familiar with, 'The Bureau'. After finding that his work was unappreciated, we snagged him up and we are so thankful that we did."

"What did he do already?" Someone shouted ignorantly.

"Calm down Eric!" Amar admonished.

There was a rumbling of laughter before Amar continued.

"Tobias had a client under 'The Bureau' that he had to leave when he joined us here at 'Diverging Enterprises', but that client was unhappy with his account and sought him out in our neck of the woods. So, with the clear intention of meeting with this client yesterday in New York to reassure him of his importance, no matter that we are here in Chicago…Tobias not only managed to secure his account, but also three more!" Amar claps excitedly.

There is a rustling of 'hoots' and 'hollers' from around the room at his announcement and I watch as Tobias rubs his neck in embarrassment at being put in the spotlight. I take notice of the other executives in the room and all seem to be genuinely happy for Tobias, with the exception of Eric Little. The distaste on his face reads volumes into his envy.

"So, it is at this time that I anoint you, Mr. Tobias Eaton with your new moniker…'Four'!"

The room erupts in applause and chants of 'Four, Four, Four, Four…'.

Amar concludes the meeting and I watch as Nita rushes over to 'congratulate' Tobias in her own 'special' way. I laugh to myself when I see the annoyed expression on his face as he literally has to shrug her off of him.

I hang back a bit, allowing others to offer their 'congratulations' and 'well done'. When the room is almost empty, I make my way over to him as he finally gets a chance to drink his lukewarm coffee.

"Is this a bad time?" I flirt, sauntering up beside him.

"Not for you it isn't." He states, standing abruptly. It seems like he's about to hug me then remembers we're not alone and restrains himself.

"Congratulations…Four." I tease him with his new nickname and reach my hand out for a shake.

He encapsulates my hand between his.

"Thank you…Beatrice." He states, whispering my full name.

"What? How?" I mumble in reply as smiles devilishly at me.

"Christina is a Wikipedia source, apparently." He adds as he finally, and reluctantly releases my hand.

"I'm so going to kill her." I mumble in frustration. I'm not really mad but this banter that Tobias and I have is hard to not play into.

 **{00^00}**

You could feel the tension in the office when Christina and I finally arrived. Everyone was aware of an announcement, they just didn't know what. But my first priority was seeking out Tris.

I was glad to find she was at her desk and after some simple banter I had to make my way to the board room. Amar was already there, and Tris' text message was right, he was dancing around. I shook my head and smiled at him as I approached.

"Tobias! So proud of you my young friend!" He praised, hugging me suddenly. "Sorry, that was rather unprofessional, but the accounts you landed my boy are ones we've been trying to snag for a few years!" He cheers. I notice a few others start making their way into the room and he signals for me to take my seat. I notice Tris immediately when she enters with Robert. It's rather difficult not to notice her these days. She smiles shyly and I wink at her.

The meeting or rather announcement wasn't very long, but Amar wanted to showcase my efforts. I just hope none of the other executives feel like they're now being overshadowed. Some of these new accounts might require more than one executive to work on them and if that's the case, I hope it's not Eric I get stuck with. By the time Amar is finished and I'm graced with the name "Four", people start giving me their congrats and support. Of course, Nita makes a beeline towards me and literally tries to hang on to my arm. After the discovery by Amar of mine and Tris' intentions, Amar had a new Memo sent out to the executives and their permanent assistants as well as potential permanent assistants, reminding them of the rules regarding intra office relationships.

For whatever reason, Nita seemed to believe that me not requesting her as my permanent PA meant I wanted to date her. I just hope that by Monday, she's on a new floor. But with that girl, a floor will not stop her.

When I finally sit down to drink my now lukewarm coffee, the only voice that matters interrupts me.

"Is this a bad time?"

Flirting with Tris is like breathing. I can't not do it when around her and relish seeing that glorious blush in her cheeks when I do. Being that I did secure four new accounts for the company, I was allowed to leave at 5:00PM instead of 6:00PM.

I met up with Tris in the lobby of the building and shortly thereafter, Christina and her boyfriend Will joined us.

"Will, nice to meet you." He greets.

"Hi Will, Tobias." We shake hands before securing our jackets and walk up to 'The Pit' for Friday night drinks. Although I think dinner is order this time around.

We stumble along the icy sidewalk in a clump, trying to escape the cold. Will and I walk behind the girls and it seems to take longer than normal to walk the block up to the pub. Finally scrambling inside the warmth of the building, we have to wait for the hostess to seat us. Christina and Will sit on one side of the booth against the back wall and I let Tris slide in first on the other side.

"Have you been here before Four?" Christina queries, a mocking tone to her use of my new moniker.

"Four? Really?" I laugh.

"Hey, it was gifted to you by Amar, you don't turn that shit down!" She laughs in reply.

"She's right you know." Will adds.

"You're just saying that because you're her boyfriend!" Tris teases. I feel her shudder next to me and look over.

"You okay?" I whisper quietly.

"Yeah, just cold still." She replies meekly. Without thinking I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her against my side. I feel her arm wrap around my waist behind me as she snuggles into my embrace.

When we look up, Christina and Will are looking at us like the 'cats that ate the canaries'.

"What?" I ask, "She's cold." I add rubbing her arm with my hand as if to stimulate some heat.

We peruse our menus when our server approaches.

"Hey Al!" Christina greets happily.

"Hey Guys, big week at work?" he replies politely. I watch as he eyes Tris curiously.

"Yeah, Four here snagged some huge accounts for the company." She adds.

Al looks in my direction and I make a formal introduction.

"It's Tobias actually, I was nicknamed Four today because of the four accounts."

"Nice, well congrats man. Can I get you guys some drinks?"

"Yes! Tris you wanna share a decanter of wine with me?"

"Please, too cold for beer." She states as I rub her arm again.

"Alright, red or white?" Al queries.

"Can we get a cabernet please?" Tris orders.

"Cabernet for the ladies, and for the gentlemen?"

"You wanna split a pitcher?" Will suggests.

"Sure man, Pilsner?"

"Works for me." He agrees.

Al scuttles off to fill our drink order and we fall back into happy banter. What Christina and Will can't see is Tris' hand on my leg. It's not meant to be sexual, she's just sitting comfortably, but she's driving me crazy with that simple touch and she doesn't even realize it.

With the wine almost drank and the beer almost gone and full bellies all around, we make our way to the train to make our way home, away from one another.

 **{00^00}**


	4. Chapter 4

**"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **Rated M**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

When I woke Saturday morning, I felt refreshed and excited. On our train ride home last night, after Christina and Will departed our company, Tobias invited me over for our self-defence lesson this afternoon. Followed by dinner and a movie at his place. I was all smiles as I packed a change of clothes and some toiletries to use when cleaning up after our gym excursion.

The cold weather was relentless, and as I boarded the train at 3:00PM, I used Google Maps to find the exact location of Tobias' apartment. It was only two stops away from mine, but walking distance, it was at least twenty minutes. When I got off the train I sent a text to Tobias to let him know I was almost there.

I found his apartment building rather easily, it stuck out like a sore thumb, but not for the reasons you might think. It was a gorgeous building that looked like it was made of black marble. The front door of the building opened and there stood Tobias, a huge smile on his face.

"Hi," He greets me pleasantly, holding the door for me.

"Hi,"

"How was the train ride?"

"Cold, as always!" I confirm as he leads me to the elevators.

We head up to his apartment and I change out of my jeans and into my ankle length yoga pants and a long-sleeved work out shirt, while at the same time admiring the small guest washroom in which I am changing. First impressions show that he is a very neat and tidy person. Not obsessively so but things are not scattered all over.

"Do you want a quick tour before we head down to the gym?" he questions when I meet him back at the front door.

"Sure."

He leads me through the apartment, the first room being a large living area which is what you see upon entering the open concept layout. The colour scheme seems to be charcoal grey with browns and tans mixed in, and hardwood floors with a burgundy rug in the middle of the floor. A large L-shaped couch completes the room. To the left of the entry way is the kitchen. Dark cabinetry is complimented with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. Down the hallway to the right of the entry way is the guest washroom, in which I changed. Across the hall from said washroom is a home office and the very last room at the end of the hall is the master bedroom with master bath.

"This is a gorgeous apartment." I compliment.

"I'd like to think so, although it's obviously missing little decorative pieces." He shrugs.

"What like paintings?"

"That and just photos in general."

After the tour, he leads me to the elevator and down to the basement where the gym is located.

"So, do you know anything about self-defence at all?" He questions as he leads me to some mats that are set up on the floor.

"Well, I don't know how true this is but I know 'SING',"

"What is 'SING'?"

"From the movie Miss Congeniality? Stars Sandra Bullock?"

"I know the movie, that's actually pretty accurate. What do you remember of SING, like what it stands for?"

"I think it stands for 'Stomach, Instep, Nose and Groin'"

"Good. Stomach is actually Solar plexus but it's a region of the stomach so that's fine. Okay so demonstrate that on me, without actually hitting. I will grab you from behind like an attacker might."

Tobias moves behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders as an attacker could, then I mime the moves from 'SING', I use my elbow to hit his stomach, my foot to stomp on his, my other elbow to hit his nose and my foot to hit his groin.

"That's good Tris, but that won't help you if your attacker grabs you from the front."

We work on a few different moves, some of which include me on the floor on the mat with him on top of me and all I can think is, 'forget pushing him off of me, closer, get closer'. I feel a giggle escape me at that thought and he stops abruptly, smiling down at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just…nothing, continue."

"Inner thoughts again?" He teases.

"Yes. They are going to stay that way too!"

"Okay, come on, he'll be here soon." He states helping me up from the mat. We've been working at this for almost an hour now and I have a decent sheen of sweat on myself.

"Who'll be here?"

"My friend Zeke, owns Dauntless gym?"

"Okay, and why is he joining us?"

"Because in order for you to be good at defending yourself, you need to go all out. I'm too careful with you because I don't want to hurt you, and you're careful because you're afraid of hurting me. Zeke will be wearing protective gear, so hit him, and hit him hard."

I can't help but smile to myself at this. 'He's worried about hurting me.' I think, 'He's too sweet.' I continue to think 'keep inner thoughts my inner thoughts', when I hear Tobias laughing.

"What?"

"Don't worry, your inner thoughts are still your inner thoughts, except for you reminding yourself to keep them that way." He jests hugging me to his side.

"I'm all sweaty." I tease, pulling away.

"So am I!" He retorts as the doors to the gym open and guy around Tobias' height enters, with dark hair and an olive skin tone.

"I am here! We can begin." He shouts excitedly. Tobias just smiles at his friend's behaviour.

"Zeke, you padded up?"

"Of course, of course. This must be the lovely Tris?" He states as he shakes my hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Zeke." I reply.

"Well let's see what you got lil' miss!"

 **{00^00}**

I stand to the side as I watch Tris interact with Zeke. He started off simple, grabbing her from behind, allowing her to use her 'SING' technique. Which she pulled off to perfection. She was definitely a fast learner. I had to concentrate to keep my gaze where it was supposed to be, as it kept straying down to her ass in those damn form fitting work-out pants of hers.

Zeke changed things up and attacked her from the front, and she managed to flip him and release herself with ease.

"Nice job Tris!" I congratulated her.

After another half hour of sparring with Zeke, we called it quits for the day.

"Thanks Zeke for letting me wail on your ass." She teased.

"Anytime my lovely!" He flirted, kissing her hand.

"Are you going to stay for dinner Zeke?" I asked with a hint of 'no you're not' in my voice.

"Nah man, Shauna is making roast tonight, not going to miss out on that shit." We did the customary guy hand-shake-back-pat before he made his exit and I turned back to Tris to find her chugging back the contents of her water bottle.

"You did fantastic Tris." I add, grabbing my towel and water bottle from the floor.

"Thanks to my instructor." She flirted, grabbing her towel as well.

When we got back to my apartment, she showered and cleaned up in the guest washroom and I did the same in the master bathroom. I finished first and headed into the kitchen. The roast chicken I was making for dinner was in the oven at three o'clock this afternoon at a lower temperature so it wouldn't cook too fast, I now turned the oven up and took the cover off to allow the potatoes and carrots to roast along with it while I got the salad together. Tris joined me about ten minutes later.

"Hey Beautiful," I teased when I saw her enter.

"Hi Handsome, something smells really good."

"Roast chicken with potatoes, carrots and salad."

"Sounds good, can I help with anything?" She adds, putting her wet hair up in a messy bun.

"Not a thing, you can just stand there and continue looking gorgeous." I flirt. She just smiles shyly in return.

"So, tell me more about you Tobias." She prods, seating herself at the breakfast bar.

"Hmmmm…. what about me exactly?" I tease.

"Your family I guess, childhood…" She encourages. This is a topic I hate talking about but it's better to get it out of the way than feel like I'm hiding something.

"My childhood wasn't the best." I begin.

"How so?"

"My father is an asshole and beat my mother."

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah. When I was six years old, she left him one day while he was at work and until that point he'd never laid a hand on me, so I guess she figured I was safe with him. She sent him divorce papers, didn't ask for anything."

"She left you alone at home?"

"No, sorry, she had a friend with her to help her load her stuff into her car, the friend stayed with me until my father got home. I don't remember who the friend was, just that it was a man. He's the one who served my father with the divorce papers."

"Okay."

I finished making the salad and took note of the timer. The chicken and potatoes had another twenty minutes left. So, I took the seat next to Tris at the breakfast bar. She immediately put her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"It wasn't long before I was his next target."

"Oh, please don't tell me he beat you?"

"He did. Usually with his belt. Said he was making me a better man. In his view, I was the reason my mother left, it couldn't possibly have been the fact that he beat her, no it was my fault." I stated with contempt.

"I'm so sorry Tobias."

"It's okay, I'm over it now."

"Did he ever stop?"

"Not until I was thirteen and hit him back. He would still hit me but when he realized that I could and would hit back it wasn't as frequent. When I was sixteen I filed for emancipation from him and was granted my freedom."

"Where did you live?"

"Zeke, he and I have been friends since middle school and his mother Hana, took me in, along with Zeke and his brother Uriah."

"What about your mom? You even see her after that?"

"When I got emancipation, I contacted her, but she never replied. I've gotten a few e-mails over the years but I just delete them. They're like drunken rants. My dad sends Christmas cards. Like that makes up for anything."

"That's pretty fucked up." She confirms as I turn to face her. Before I realize it, she's thrown herself into my arms and is hugging me like it's the only hug I've ever received. I hold on because it just feels really great to hold her as well.

"It's okay Tris, I've moved past it." I reply, hugging her close to me.

Our embrace is broken when the oven timer chimes. I release her reluctantly as I go to pull dinner from the oven.

 **{00^00}**

When Tobias told me how his father used to beat him, and with a belt no less, I felt like crying. A defenseless child. How his mother could just leave him alone with a monster like that. I couldn't understand it. But it's made him the man he is and I now understand why he cares so much about self-defence. He probably in some way feels responsible because he couldn't stop his father from abusing his mother. She not only left his father but she left him too.

I watched as he bent down to pull dinner from the oven, his jeans hugging his ass so perfectly. I bit my lip to hide my smile.

He served up our dinner and sat beside me again at the breakfast bar.

"So, I guess it's only fair that I share my family drama too?" I confirm as he pours us each a glass of red wine.

"Only if you want to."

"I want to. It's not as pleasant as most would think or as my parents would lead others to believe."

"Okay now you've piqued my interest." He admits, spearing a carrot on his fork.

"I have an older brother, Caleb, and by older, I mean by like eleven months and he's the one who followed in my father's footsteps and became a civil rights lawyer. My mother is a retired nurse who now does a lot of volunteer work."

"I'm guessing your brother can do no wrong in your father's eyes." He interjects.

"You would be spot on." I declare, spearing my own carrot stick.

"Caleb is the picture of perfection in my family, always been an honour roll student, was on the dean's list in college an erudite mind to the max. But I on the other hand followed the path I wanted, not what they wanted for me. I'm not an outcast but they don't brag about me like they do Caleb."

"So, what did you do in college then?"

"Not a lot of people know this about me, in fact I think Christina is the only person who knows, but I am a graphic designer."

"What? Then how come you're not working for Amar as an ad exec?"

"There are still things I need to learn about the business to be an executive and I think part of it is, I'm a little scared of the responsibility that comes with it. But, at least I'm in the right company and job situation to be promoted. At least in my mind."

"Of course, but maybe Amar can set up an apprenticeship or something?"

"I've thought about it, but I don't know if the opportunity is available at this time."

"I definitely think it is, especially with the fact that I scored those four new accounts. I need help."

"Would that not be a sticky situation though? Working together like that?"

"Well you'd work on the accounts on your own, and we'd have meetings to go over what you've come up with, it wouldn't be like nine to five, side by side." He amends for me.

"I could work with that." I smile.

"Why don't I talk to Amar about it, specifically about an apprenticeship opportunity and see what he says, people would have to apply for that."

We finish eating dinner and push our plates to the side. Tobias turns to me and takes my hands in his.

"Tris, don't sell yourself short. You can do this, you just need the opportunity to showcase that."

"Thank you." I state, trying to stave off the tears I can feel building at his faith in me.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Come here." He comforts, as he stands from his chair to hug me to him.

After cleaning up our dinner dishes and putting the leftovers away, Tobias tells me to go make myself comfortable in the living room while he gets dessert. I grab the wine and our glasses and take them into the living room, topping up both of our glasses before settling back into the lush, comfortable couch. He joins me a few moments later with triple chocolate cake.

"Ohmigod! I love chocolate." I swoon.

"So do I, this is the best cake ever from the Dauntless Bakery." He explains as we both take a huge bite from our respective pieces. Groaning in pleasure as the chocolate hits our taste buds. We laugh simultaneously at our reactions. It is just cake, but it's so good.

"So, do you see your parents often?" He queries.

"Mostly holidays, like Christmas or Thanksgiving, and I get a birthday card in the mail. My mom calls once in a while but it's my dad that has the stick up his ass." I clarify as I put my empty plate on the coffee table before retrieving my wine glass. Tobias does the same.

"I'm sorry. That must suck."

"It does, but if they can't accept me for who I am and what I love to do, then I don't want that negativity around me."

"I agree." He states as he uses the remote to turn on the Television. The news is on and there is a 'Breaking Story' about the weather.

The announcer confirms a blizzard is expected within the next hour in our area and it's recommended that if you are not home already, stay at a friend's. There is also the mention of the power possibly going out. While listening to this report, Tobias made his way to the window to check out the conditions.

"I should go." I state dejectedly at the news report.

"Tris, there's no way I'm letting go out in that!" Tobias exclaims as he directs my attention to the blizzard that already seemed to be in effect outside.

"Shit."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Don't worry, just crash here tonight, the couch is huge." He comforts, pulling me into his arms for a hug.

"Twisted my arm you have." I giggle in response.

"Good, now how about a movie?"

I nod in reply as he changes a few inputs on the television and the 'Netflix' logo appears. We start perusing the 'new arrivals' section and settle on some action flick. He grabs a blanket before joining me on the couch and covers me with it.

"Your hands are freezing." He deadpans, rubbing one of my hands between his.

"Sorry?" I giggle.

We cuddle together to keep warm as the movie continues and as it plays I feel him playing with the ends of my hair. His right arm is around my shoulders as I snuggle into his chest and it's that hand that's lightly tugging on the ends.

 **{00^00}**

Feeling Tris snuggled against me was driving me insane. All I could think about was kissing her senseless since I watched her eat that cake. Her mouth wrapping around that fork. I tried to keep myself distracted from those thoughts and started to play with her hair. The softness of it, how it felt running through my fingers. She had no idea how unbelievably sexy she was and she wasn't even trying to be, she just was. I didn't even notice that the movie had ended, and Tris turned her head to look up at me, a small smile on her lips. She sat up a little more and turned her body towards me.

"Hi." She mumbled running her left hand through my hair. I loved the feeling of her hand in my hair as her nails lightly scratched at my scalp.

I brought my gaze to meet with hers. "Hi." I replied flirtatiously. She moved even closer and before I knew it her lips were meeting with mine.

It was soft and gentle and I brought my left arm around to hold her closer to me as I pressed my lips a little harder against hers. She started reclining slightly on the couch and I followed, laying alongside her, our lips never parting. Her little tongue jutted out, teasing my lips. I parted them as my tongue found hers in response. When they made contact I couldn't stop the moan that escaped. At some point, we had to stop to catch our breath, our foreheads touching. As I gazed down at her underneath me, a smile on her lips, I couldn't contain the smile on my face.

"That was really nice." She whispered.

"It was." I replied as she snuggled into my chest.

She grabbed the remote then picked another movie on Netflix as we just cuddled up on the couch. I grabbed the blanket to recover us as I held her in front of me.

I don't know how much time passed but I was being shaken awoke sometime later by a yawning Tris.

"Hey, what time is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Just past midnight. You should go to bed." She stated. I looked up at her standing above me. She'd combed out her hair and was wearing her sweater that fell off one shoulder and her jeans.

"Yeah. Do you want something to sleep in?" I question while climbing from the couch.

"I think my sweater is okay, plus I've got the blanket.

"Okay. Goodnight sweetheart."

I kiss her lips gently before tucking her into the couch with the blanket. She tasted of mint so I know she brushed her teeth. Kissing her forehead one last time, I turn off the television.

"I'm right down the hall if you need anything okay?"

"Okay." She replies quietly.

 **{00^00}**

The couch is rather comfortable and falling asleep came quite easily. My dreams were filled with thoughts about that kiss. More like make out session earlier. His lips were so soft and compliant and he tasted faintly of chocolate and red wine.

I suddenly felt like the blanket I was using had been taken as a cold chill over took me. Waking to a darkened room, the cold was more apparent. Climbing from the couch, I went over the electric fire place to see it was out. 'Had the power gone out?' I thought to myself. Looking out the window I noticed the whole block seemed dark, including the lamp posts. I grabbed my cell phone from the coffee table to see it was 2:26AM. Wandering into the kitchen I could see that the microwave was blank and the oven digital display was out as well, confirming that the power was indeed out. It was freezing cold and I knew I would need another blanket to keep warm for the night. Padding down the hallway I peeked my head into Tobias' room. He was sound asleep, buried under the blankets. I didn't want to wake him but I was so cold. I snuck into the room and peered down at his sleeping form undecided if I should wake him or not.

"Tris?" I hear.

"Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but the power is out and it's so cold." I explain.

"Come here." He replies, lifting the blankets to his bed.

"Are you sure?" I mumble.

"Yeah, just sleep sweetheart, keep warm." He adds as I snuggle up to him, my back to his front as his arm encircles me.

I sigh slightly as his warmth envelops me like a blanket. He cuddles into me from behind and I can feel his breath on my neck. Sleep overtakes me soon after.

 **{00^00}**

When I wake the next morning, I feel a heaviness on my chest. When I open my eyes, a mass of dirty blonde hair is the first thing I see. It's then that I remember a shivering Tris crawling into my bed last night. She was shaking she was so cold, but the minute I wrapped my arms around her, she snuggled into my embrace and seemed to fall into a peaceful sleep. We obviously moved through the night as she now had her head on my chest and a leg thrown haphazardly across my legs as her arm went about my waist. My left arm held her against me as my right held her arm across my waist. I couldn't help breathing in her scent. She smelled so good. Closing my eyes again I revelled in the feeling of her against me when I felt her stir. Suddenly she lifted her head and her sleepy, smiling face met mine.

"Good morning." I state quietly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Morning." She mumbles as she rolls over onto her back.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"After I got warm I did. Thank you." She replies shyly, trying to hide her smile.

"Looks like the power is back on at least." I add, indicating the flashing digital clock on my beside table.

"I should probably get home soon. Any idea what time it is?" She yawns.

I grab my cell phone off the bedside table to read the time.

"It's 9:34AM. How about I feed you some breakfast and coffee and then you can make your escape." I tease.

"I'm not escaping! I think I've just overstayed my welcome." She confirms, climbing from my bed as I head to my bathroom. I brush my teeth and do my business before walking back into the bedroom.

"You've definitely not outstayed your welcome Tris, it was nice, cuddling up with you last night." I state, meeting her at the bedroom door. I pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"I rather enjoyed that too." She replies, blushing profusely.

"Might be a good idea for you to put some pants on though, only so much I can take." I flirt, tapping her behind gently as I make my way to the kitchen to put on coffee.

"Shit!" I hear her swear under her breath and I can't help but laugh at her modesty.

She grabs her bag from beside the couch on the floor and heads to the guest bathroom to tidy herself up. While the coffee brews I toast us a few bagels and pull the cream cheese from the fridge and set it on the breakfast bar. While waiting for the bagels to toast I head to the window to take in the mess from the blizzard the night before. Everything is covered in white. You can barely see the tops of cars peeking out amidst the mass of snow. I'm brought out of my gazing when I feel Tris wrap her arms around my waist, her head nestling in the middle of my back. I turn to pull her against my chest and hold her for a few moments.

"I can smell the coffee…It smells so good!" She smiles. She's so adorable. I cup her face in my hands and bend down to touch my lips to hers gently. Just as I pull away, she pouts and pulls me back.

"Not done yet…" She mutters, kissing me again. When she finally pulls her lips from mine, the toaster dings.

I lead her to the breakfast bar and get her a bagel with cream cheese before pouring her a coffee and then doing the same for myself. Seated beside one another, we eat quietly and sip our coffee.

"Last night was fun, I enjoyed it a lot." She admits.

"Me to, although, when the weather permits I'd like to actually take you out."

"I agree, but I rather enjoyed the privacy too." She flirts, finishing off the last of her bagel.

"I'd like to walk you to the train station if that's okay?"

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to Tris, I want to." I declare, taking her hand in mine.

"I'd like that."

After we finish breakfast and a second cup of coffee, Tris uses the washroom before we wrap ourselves up in our winter coats, hats and gloves and I lead her out of the apartment. When we exit the building the rush of cold that hits us is intense.

"Fuck that's cold." She deadpans.

"No shit. Crap woman, get home safe!" I encourage as we trudge through the snow to the train platform.

We just missed a train, and it's about fifteen minutes until the next one. I can feel Tris shaking already from the cold.

"Jeez, sweetheart you're so cold." I state rubbing my hands along her arms.

"I'll get warm once I get home."

"Hmmmmm…" I reply gazing into her eyes.

"You could warm something up for me though." She teases, her teeth chattering.

I can't help but laugh at her sweetness before replying, "What's that?"

She points to her lips and I cup her face and bring my lips to hers. We both break into laughter after that short kiss.

"I'm sorry." She chatters.

"Your lips are so cold." I tease.

"I know, I wasn't kidding."

I hug her against me and we rock slightly as we wait for the train. A few moments later the train pulls up and Tris grabs her bag and gets ready to step on.

"Let me know when you get home!" I call.

"I'll text you." She smiles as she waves and I see through the window as she takes a seat.

I smile and wait until the train leaves before I head back home to my now quiet and lonely apartment. But one thing brings a smile to my face when I realize that my bed and pillow is going to smell like Tris.

 **{00^00}**

When I finally got home, out of that blistering cold, I sent Tobias a text right away to let him know.

 _Tris: Made it home safe and sound. ;)_

 _Tobias: Good to hear Beautiful ;) Now get warm._

 _Tris: I plan on it, with a hot bubble-bath._

 _Tobias: Damn…can I get another selfie without so many bubbles this time?_

I can't stop the giggle at his flirty behaviour but in truth, I love every minute of it.

 _Tris: What do I get in trade for this selfie?_

I wait for his reply while I start the bath and squeeze some of my favourite coconut bubble-bath into the frothing water. As I strip off my clothes, the heat from the water steams up the floor length bathroom mirror I have on the back of the door. Knowing that the image will be blurred, I take a picture of myself in this mirror with the intent on sending it when I discover what he's giving in receipt of it. Slipping into the bath, I'm careful as I place my phone on the ledge. When it beeps with a message alert I pick it up and see it's a message from Christina.

 _Christina: So how was the date last night?_

 _Tris: It was really good. Just got home about 10 minutes ago._

 _Christina: TRIS! You dirty girl._

 _Tris: Not like that Chris, there was a blizzard last night, and I was at his place when it started, he wasn't letting me go out in that shit. I stayed on the couch…for part of the night._

 _Christina: And for the rest of the night?_

 _Tris: The power went out, it was fucking cold as hell, so we just cuddled in his bed…for warmth!_

 _Christina: Uh huh…okay. ;)_

 _Tris: You're so annoying! LoL_

 _Christina: Did you at least make out a little?_

 _Tris: Yes, now I'm trying to have a bath, I will TTYL!_

 _Christina: Okay fine, be like that, tease! See you Monday biatch._

Just as I go to put my phone down again, it dings and vibrates in my hand. Thinking it's just Christina again, I flip over to the home screen to see it's a new message from Tobias. With caution, I open the message and I swear I feel drool pooling in my mouth ready to spill over my lip. He sent a full body picture of himself, apparently fresh out of the shower. The bathroom is all steamy and there he stands in his mirror, with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"God damn that man is fine!" I state to myself. I fumble with the phone for a moment as I try to send him the photo I took of myself in the mirror.

Adding a tagline to the photo, 'Seems like we had the same idea', I then hit send.

 _Tobias: Good god Tris, you're fucking killing me woman!_

 _Tris: Oh, but what a way to go._

 _Tobias: We had the same idea indeed, seems to me we should partake in the same ideas together sometime. ;)_

 _Tris: You're such a flirt._

 _Tobias: You love it._

 _Tris: That I do._

 _Tobias: See you Monday Beautiful ;)_

 _Tris: Can't wait, Handsome. ;)_

I smile to myself as I sink lower into the bubbles, although I definitely prefer the alternative to getting warm, Tobias' bed.

 **{00^00}**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks so much to all the new followers and for everyone leaving reviews!**

* * *

 **"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **Rated M**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

Monday morning came sooner than I wanted but as I headed into work, my mind was focused on Tris. As it always seemed to be in the mornings. When we approached the platform in which she usually boarded the train, I became worried when she didn't get on. I was standing near the open doors and kept looking for her when I saw a little head pop up the stairs, making a run for the train. It was Tris. But before she could make it, she bailed and fell hard on a sheet of ice. The train was getting ready to leave and before I could even think about it, I slipped through the doors before they could close. There was no way I could leave her there like that and my worry increased when she didn't get up right away. My frustration was growing as well when people walked right by her and didn't bother to try to help her up.

As I kneeled, reaching my hand down I grasped her hand gently.

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"Tobias?"

"Yeah, I saw you bail on the ice sweetheart." I state, helping her to sit up slowly.

"God my ass hurts now." She whined. She was pouting adorably and shaking from the cold.

"Running late are we?"

"Yes, shit, now I'll be late for work and won't have time to get my Starbucks." I help her up slowly.

"You won't be late, just not as early as always." I explain.

"Wait, you got off the train?"

"Yeah, I saw you fall. I wasn't gonna leave you here like that." I add as she thrusts herself into my arms for a hug.

"I've had the shittiest morning. So, thank you."

"You're welcome. We have a few minutes before the next train. Wanna tell me what made this morning so shitty?" I coax, taking her hand in mine.

We weave our fingers together despite the gloves we're both wearing.

Tris dives into an explanation of how she reset all the clocks in her apartment Sunday when she got home, but she failed to remember to reset her alarm. Waking at 7:30AM instead of her usual 6:00AM.

"I'm sorry your morning has been shitty, but we have the rest of the day to make it better." The train pulls in and we weave our way onboard.

 **{00^00}**

Even though my morning was not the best way to start the day, it got impeccably better when Tobias was at my side. I couldn't believe he got off the train for me. He likes to be early for work, so I hoped it didn't throw his day off at all.

My day got better but my mood was down because in my haste in running out the door this morning, I forgot my iPhone on my kitchen counter. To top it all off, Robert was incredibly busy today and had a meeting this afternoon with a client over a new campaign he had completed.

With the spring/summer season approaching, a lot of our clients were working on their new approach for the season to garner more advertisements for their products. Revamping the whole look from winter to summer was a big change. As March was coming to a close, April would be even busier with new campaigns, especially for our clients who specialized in clothing.

I wasn't able to meet Tobias for lunch today, which really sucked, in my opinion. It was something I looked forward to everyday and with the bad start to my day, I needed it. I needed him. Robert had to work through lunch and I had to work with him for the meeting this afternoon.

There was still twenty minutes left of my lunch break and Robert was set for the meeting, so I had a reprieve. I went to the Café to get myself a coffee and just as I was leaving, someone bumped into me causing me to spill coffee on myself. I didn't get burned, thankfully, but I was wearing a white blouse and now it had a big brown stain on it.

"Fuck my life!" I muttered to myself. Of course, this had to happen on the day I'm needed in a meeting with a client. I dispose of the coffee I had gotten for myself and hope that Christina has an extra shirt I can borrow, at least for the meeting I need to attend in about an hour.

She's not at her desk when I get there and I literally feel like crying at this point.

 **{00^00}**

Christina had brought me lunch again but I was getting annoyed. I had been texting Tris to see if she was going to join me but had gotten no response. I assumed she was busy, and I know her day had gotten off to a rough start but ignoring me now?

Just as I'm throwing out the trash from my lunch, there is a timid knock on my office door. I open it rather abruptly since I was standing right there to see Tris on the verge of crying. I take in her appearance and see the stain on her shirt. Without words, I pull her into my arms and hug her as I close the door for some privacy. I feel her arms come around me and that's when the damn breaks and she starts crying.

"It's okay Tris, just let it out." I sooth, holding her to me firmly.

"If this day gets any worse…" She trails off, pulling away to wipe at her tears of frustration.

"I was texting you but you didn't reply." I add, leaning against the front of my desk.

"I forgot my phone at home. I'm sorry." She looks about ready to just give up.

"What can I do?" I offer, pulling her into me again for comfort.

"I'm supposed to be at meeting with Robert in an hour for a new campaign, and my shirt is covered in coffee because some asshole bumped into me when I was leaving the Café. Of course, this happens on the one day I need to be present in front of a client." She rambles.

I'm wearing a blue and white plaid shirt with a light tan, cable knit sweater over top. I pull off my sweater and offer it up to her.

"I know it's not a girl's sweater, but at least it's clean."

"You're literally giving me the shirt off your back." She smiles shyly.

"I'm sure you'd do the same, if it would fit of course." I tease, getting a laugh out of her in response.

"Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart." I reply, kissing her forehead gently.

"I need to change; can I use your bathroom?" I nod as she heads to the corner of my office where there is a private bathroom with a shower.

She emerges a few minutes later. My sweater is large on her but she looks fucking adorable in it. Without thinking, I walk over to her and kiss her, cupping her face in my hands as she stands there stunned.

"Sorry," I mumble against her lips.

"S'okay."

"You just look really good in my sweater and I couldn't resist." I smile.

"I need to get going. Meeting." She states sadly.

"I know."

"One more for the road?" She teases, a smile on her lips. I nod, and we kiss again, briefly.

"Thank you, for this. This morning."

"Just get through today and you'll be fine."

 **{00^00}**

Tobias was too incredibly sweet and even though the sweater was big, it was better than a coffee-stained white blouse.

The meeting with Robert and the client went remarkably well and no one commented on my overly large attire. Probably attributing it to the cold weather. By the time 4:00PM rolled around, I was surprised to find Amar standing in front of me.

"Hi Amar. What can I do for you? Robert is free at the moment-" But he cuts me off before I can finish.

"Actually, I wondered if I could meet with you in my office Tris?" he states politely.

"Umm, sure, just let me tell Robert I'll be away from the desk."

"Alright, five minutes then?" He agrees before walking off.

I hope I haven't done something to warrant an infraction at work, that's the last thing I need. I knock on Roberts door and peek my head in.

"Hey Tris, what's up?"

"Hi, just wanted to let you know I will be away from my desk, Amar requested a meeting with me."

"Okay, sure. Thanks." He states, once again the pillar of kindness.

I head down to Amar's office and see his assistant is not at her desk so I knock lightly on the door.

"Come in," I hear.

"Hi, so what is this about?" I ask cautiously.

"There's nothing to be alarmed about Tris, I just wanted to talk to you privately." He begins, gesturing for me to take a seat.

"Okay."

"When Robert requested you as his PA, in fact when any exec requests a permanent PA, I always review the employee files of the assistants and something in yours caught my attention, that is what I wanted to discuss with you."

I'm racking my brain trying to think of what it could be when he continues.

"I noticed that you have a degree for graphic design and even took the required courses for an advertising executive's position, so I guess I'm wondering why you're not pursuing that line of work."

"Honestly, I'm a little intimidated by the responsibility that comes with it. There's more to learn of course." I explain.

"I agree. I think the best way for you to learn is to shadow a current exec and help out on campaigns."

"Are you serious?" I state, my face showing my astonishment. Amar doesn't know my capabilities, just what my file states.

"Completely. With the campaign's Four has brought in, he's going to need help with the current ones he's already in charge of and the new ones. You'd get your own office of course and a pay raise."

"What about Robert? I mean Mr. Black."

"There are plenty of assistants in the float that can take that place Tris."

"Wait, did Tobias talk to you about this?"

"No, was he supposed to?" Amar queries, a look of confusion on his face.

"No, sorry. It's just we were talking about it over the weekend about you maybe opening up an apprenticeship position where people could apply so I thought he'd mentioned it."

"That's a good idea actually, internship slash apprenticeship, I think would be more fitting. Something to look into." He agrees.

"You're completely serious? I mean you haven't seen any of the work I can do, how can you have so much faith in me?"

"You're work ethic speaks for itself and the credentials you have on file are impeccable Tris. I also called a few of your instructors for a reference as well and they spoke very highly of you and your potential."

"I don't know what to say." I reply, finally allowing the huge smile on my face to show.

"You seem pleased with the idea so I'm hoping you will accept?"

"I really want to, it just seems surreal right now."

"Well why don't you finish out the week as Robert's assistant. I will need to talk with him too and let him know."

"Amar, I don't know how to thank you."

"Your work will be thanks enough Tris." He states standing from his desk and coming around to greet me.

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will. Let's shake on it, shall we?" He smiles, extending his hand.

After I leave Amar's office, the smile on my face is undeniable. So much for a shitty morning, this day has been the best yet. I prance back to my desk and finish up my day and when 5:00PM rolls around, I head to Tobias' office to tell him my news. But first I make a stop in the Café to get us each a cup of coffee.

 **{00^00}**

I felt like was going to drown. I had so many campaigns lined up and no idea how to meet the deadlines for all of them without going insane. I needed help and I knew I would have to talk to Amar about it. Just when I felt like banging my head against my desk, there was a knock on the door and before I could reply, Tris entered, coffee in hand and huge smile on her face. Her mood was definitely changed and her smile infectious.

"You're in a good mood." I acknowledge as she hands me one of the two cups of coffee. "Thank you." I add as she leans against my desk beside me.

"I have some really good news." She smiles.

"I told you your day would get better, now please share. I'd like to know what has you smiling like this." I state, taking the hand of hers that wasn't holding her coffee cup. She took a few sips then put her cup down on my desk, moving to stand in front of me as I sat in my chair.

"Amar asked for a meeting with me and at first I thought I was getting some kind of infraction for something, but I was completely taken by surprise." She begins, holding my hand in hers.

"What did he want?" I query, rolling my chair closer to put my coffee cup down, and trapping her in place.

"When Robert sent in the request to make me his PA, Amar said that he did a check on my file. Apparently, he does that whenever an exec requests a permanent PA. I had no idea that my transcripts were attached to my file, so he wanted to ask me about my graphic design degree. Anyway, he offered me a step up the ladder."

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"I thought at first that maybe you had said something to him,like we'd talked about this weekend, but he even said he'd called some of my instructors for references and they praised me highly."

"Tris, babe, this is fantastic."

"I know! He said I will shadow a current exec and help out on the campaigns, even get my own office." She beamed.

"Did he say who you'd be shadowing?" I really hope that this means we'll get to work closer now.

"He mentioned something about this hot shot, Four. You heard of him?" She teases, reaching forward and running a hand through my hair.

"In passing, really." I joke, playing along.

"I'll finish out the week as Robert's assistant so don't be surprised if Amar seeks out a meeting with you."

"I'm so excited for you." I reply standing from my chair.

"I'm so nervous though, what if I screw something up?"

"Tris, shadowing is a part of learning. You can ask me anything, and no question is stupid, got it?" She nods, biting her lip anxiously.

"How about a congratulatory kiss…" I flirt, tilting her head up to mine.

"Yes please." She smiles.

I lean forward and press my lips to hers tenderly as she snakes her hands up and around my shoulders. I pull away a few moments later and pull her around my desk so we can sit in the two chairs, side by side.

"We need to be careful." I add and she nods in understanding. "We are in the office after all."

"Maybe we should lay some rules out if we're going to be working together? I mean I know I'll have my own office and Amar knows about our relationship, but…" She trails off.

"I agree. I mean we'll have mornings on the ride in, and lunch together every day, so let's agree that during those times, we can just be Tris and Tobias. But during work hours, we keep it as professional as we can and it's Mr. Eaton and Ms. Prior." I suggest.

"That's perfect…Mr. Eaton."

 **{00^00}**

I wait until 6:00PM and leave the office with Tobias and we catch the train home together. We haven't exactly defined our relationship, but we hold hands on the way to the train, and on the train. Before I get off, he makes sure to kiss me soundly. I'm much more careful when I depart, so as not to slip on anymore ice.

By the time I make it home it's almost 7:00PM, which is later than usual, but I know I'll need to adjust to that. Along with this promotion comes different hours. Working until 6:00PM now and having a longer lunch will take getting used to. The first thing I do when I get home is to set my alarm clock before grabbing my iPhone from the kitchen counter. I scroll through my messages and see a few missed ones from Tobias, like he said, as well as Christina. I reply to Christina first, as I missed seeing her at all today and let her know I forgot my phone at home because of running late. I didn't mention the promotion yet, I had all week to tell her about it.

My phone goes off in my hand and I see a new message from Tobias.

 _Tobias: Are you home yet?_

 _Tris: Yes, I set my alarm first thing!_

 _Tobias: I got off at the stop after yours to pick up Chinese for dinner. Would it be too presumptuous to ask if I can persuade you to join me and bring you dinner?_

 _Tris: I would love to have dinner with you._

 _Tobias: Text me your address. ;)_

I send Tobias my address and go to change, completely forgetting that I was still wearing his sweater. It smelled like him and smelled so good, I didn't want to take it off. I took it off so I could take off my bra. I pulled my blouse out of my bag and hoped I could get the coffee stain out but I didn't think I would be able to, it had been sitting too long. I noticed in my mirror a large bruise on my hip and along my backside from where I fell this morning. It would heal but it was definitely sore. After pulling on some yoga pants, I put Tobias' sweater back on and threw my hair up in a messy bun to get it out of the way.

Tobias hadn't been to my apartment yet and it wasn't as nice as his, but it was home. It was similar in that it had the open concept layout and hardwood floors. But the kitchen was small and I only had the one bathroom via my ensuite.

 **{00^00}**

It took twenty minutes for my take-out order to be put together and while I waited I used the Maps App on my iPhone to look up Tris' apartment building. It was a six-minute walk from the Chinese restaurant. With my order finally in hand, I headed up the block.

I had to find Tris' name on the door and buzzed her apartment. She buzzed the door without checking who it was. Even though she knew I was coming, for all she knew it could have been a burglar, or Peter for that matter. The elevator took me up to the fourth floor and her apartment was the last door on the right. I knocked and waited patiently when I heard her footfalls running to the door. The door flew open and there she stood, still in my sweater.

"Hi!" She greeted brightly. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked, her cheeks slightly flushed from her run to the door.

"Hi, you need to have a lesson in who you buzz into your apartment sweetheart." I state, kissing her cheek as I enter.

"What do you mean? I knew it was you."

"Yes, but for all you know it could have been a burglar or even Peter. I know you haven't heard from him, but that doesn't mean anything." I explain, the worry evident on my face.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful." She agrees, closing and locking the door after me. I take in my surroundings. Her place is smaller than mine but quaint.

"This is cute, smaller but you're petite anyway." I smile, handing her the bag with dinner before shrugging off my coat, shoes, gloves, scarf, and hat.

"Would you like a tour?" She teases.

"Of course."

The living room is the largest room, with a large TV and small apartment sized sectional and an armchair in semi-horseshoe style set up. The walls are a light purple colour and to the right is a small kitchen with a small two-person table set at the side. She puts the bag with dinner on the kitchen counter and then shows me her bedroom.

"Maybe we should have dinner before you drag me to bed Ms. Prior!" I tease, earning a light smack at my jesting.

"You're incorrigible!"

"I'm just being honest. Those pictures don't do you justice you know." I reply, referring to the selfies she's shared with me.

"This is the only bathroom." She states, emphasizing, 'only'. I peek my head in to see a large ensuite with a large tub, separate shower and even double sinks.

"Nice."

"Thank you, now, dinner?"

"Yes."

I follow her back to the kitchen as she pulls some plates from the cupboard above her. She winces slightly when she puts them down.

"You okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, I noticed the nice ass bruise I have on my hip and backside from my fall this morning, it's a little sore."

"Ironically, icing it might help." I smile.

"Just another way for me to get cold again." She replies, pulling silverware from a drawer.

I move up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and I feel her intake of breath.

"I'll warm you up, don't you worry about that." I flirt, bending down to kiss the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that." She whimpers in reply.

"Have I told you how much I love you in my fucking sweater." I add, tugging slightly on the bottom of it as she turns in my arms.

"It was warm, and smelled like you, so I didn't want to take it off." She admits.

"No complaints here." I state, moving closer and kissing her hard. Without thinking I lift her up and set her on the counter in front of me, her legs opening so I can stand between them. My hands find their way up under the edges of the sweater and I press my palms against the soft skin of her back, pulling her flush against me.

Her hands find their way into my hair pulling and tugging slightly, urging me on. She pulls away suddenly gasping for breath.

"Dinner…cold." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I got carried away."

"No, Tobias, please." She argues pulling me back and hugging me fiercely.

"I know we're still working on 'us', but don't think for one minute I didn't want that." She adds.

I lift her down from the counter gently, careful of her bruise. She leans up and kisses me once more before we dish dinner onto our plates and sit at her quaint little table.

We're quiet while we eat but I can see something is on her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" I urge, reaching for the last egg roll and splitting it in half to share with her. She smiles as she accepts the half before speaking.

"What are we? I mean I know we're dating and working on it but what do you see happening?" She questions meekly. I finish the egg roll and wipe my hands and face on a napkin before replying.

I move my chair over to be closer to her and take her hands in mine.

"Tris, I've never been very good at relationships. They never last long and it's usually me that does the breaking up part of things." I explain. I feel her trying to tug her hand away but I hold on tighter.

"Is that-" I cut her off, I know she thinks I mean to do that now that I said it.

"That is not what I want with you. Everything is different with you."

"Why is it different?"

"Honestly…I've never felt this intensely for someone before and my gut instinct is to pull back before I can get hurt."

I can see the wheels turning in her head as she mulls over what I've just said.

 **{00^00}**

When Tobias first showed up at my door I wanted to jump him. But I know we need to take things slow. We haven't known each other that long and even though I feel as strongly as I do for him, I don't know where this relationship is going to go or even what he expects from it.

I gave him the nickel and dime tour and really enjoyed his teasing about me dragging him to bed. If he only knew the thoughts I've had of him being in that bed with me. When I felt him press up behind me and kiss my shoulder, I melted into him. Not wanting him to stop to soon, I pulled him closer and finally broke away when I needed to catch my breath. The feel of his hands on my bare skin was enticing but we had dinner waiting. After we ate and were finishing up, I think he noticed that my mind was on other things, namely what we were becoming. When he confessed that he's not been too successful with relationships and that it's usually him that does the breaking up, I thought that that's what he was about to do, hence the impromptu dinner. Before I could ask about it, he cut me off and explained that I was different.

His instinct to pull away before he could get hurt or maybe get too close had my mind racing. I thought back to the conversation Saturday night when he told me about his childhood. His mother left him and I couldn't help wondering if his flight instinct was in place so that they couldn't leave him first. That's when I posed that question to him.

"Do you think you pull away before things get too serious because you're afraid of getting hurt? I mean you leave them before they can leave you."

"Maybe, I think it has to do with my childhood. When my mom left." I nod in understanding. He was on the same thinking track as me.

"I was thinking the same thing, but Tobias. I'm just as scared. The way I feel about you is new to me. I'm worried that you're going to want to leave because you don't want to take the risk. It hasn't happened yet but I'm sure we'll fight have disagreements but that doesn't mean things can't be mended."

"I know. I know sweetheart." He comforts pulling me from my chair and into his lap.

"I don't know how to handle this." I confess.

"I don't want to leave you Tris, and yes I was scared that you'd leave me, but you're worth the risk. You mean too much to me in the short time we've known each other to not delve deeper."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He smiles. I hug him to me tightly and let him hold me in his lap.

"It's getting late, you…you can stay if you want." I offer. He smiles cheekily.

"Only if you want me to. I'll stay on the couch." He states.

"No. I wanted…you know like Saturday night." I state, biting my lip nervously.

"I don't have any sleep pants. Just my boxers, if you're okay with that."

"Of course. Shit, what about work tomorrow, you can't wear the same shirt."

"I have extra clothes at the office. In the cabinet in my private bathroom." He explains as I run my hands through his hair.

I stand from his lap and we clean up our mess from dinner and whether on purpose or not, he keeps brushing his hand against my hip or ass. I just smile at the gesture.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"I do, under the sink, I'll grab one for you."

He follows me into my bedroom and into the ensuite. I leave the toothbrush on the counter and offer up the shower.

"Do you shower at night or in the morning?" He questions.

"Usually at night, so my hair can dry, too cold in the mornings."

"Then I'll shower in the morning, if that's okay."

"Of course."

As he cleans up in the bathroom, I take the time to grab mysleep pants and a t-shirt. Turning on the bedside lamp, I double check the alarm before turning off the overhead light and turning down the bed. Tobias emerges in his boxers and no shirt.

"I left my clothes on the counter, I hope that's okay." He explains.

I can't stop staring at his bare chest.

"Tha..mhmmmm…that's fine." I stutter, clearing my throat. I watch as he smiles at me knowingly as he walks towards me. "I'm going to clean up." I rush out, brushing past him without looking back. I hear him laughing as I close the door to calm myself. Seeing him in a towel in the selfie was one thing, but in person, that was a whole other story. I take my shower and avoid washing my hair, it wasn't dirty, before pulling on my pyjamas.

 **{00^00}**

I notice that Tris has her alarm on the left side of the bed, so I crawl into the right side. Which suits me perfectly as it's the same side I sleep on at home. I lay on my back, the covers up to about my waist and my right arm behind my head. I hear the door click and watch as she walks over shyly. Her hair is out of its up do, and she's obviously brushed through it. I lift the covers hoping she'll crawl in and cuddle up with me like she did on Saturday night.

"It's only nine-thirty you know…we could talk for a bit." She suggests, biting her lip tentatively as she crawls under the covers, laying on her side facing me.

"What would you like to talk about?" I tease gently, reaching out my left hand to hold hers.

"I know it's cheesy, but maybe like twenty questions?"

I nod in agreement as she cuddles a little closer.

"Are there rules to this?" I ask, turning on my side to face her.

"The question you ask, you have to answer yourself."

"Okay, you go first."

"Let's start simple, favourite movie?"

"I really love 'Shine', starring Geoffrey Rush. What about you?"

"Dirty Dancing…" She smiles.

"I've seen it, not my favourite but I get the appeal."

"Music, what do you like?" I urge pulling her even closer so she will rest her head on my chest.

"The Beatles for sure, and more indie rock like Bon Iver, or Arcade Fire. You?"

"Yeah, The Beatles are classic, I like indie rock too."

We continue for about ten minutes with our questions back and forth when curiosity strikes me. She hasn't asked about my tattoo, and I know parts of it are visible around my rib cage and by my neck. So, I ask her first.

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"I do!" She exclaims gleefully. Her smile is adorable and she pulls away to pull down the collar of her shirt on the left to show a striation of three birds on her collarbone.

"What do they represent?"

"One for each member of my family." She states a little sadly."What about you?" She adds.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" I jest. She shakes her head and I move to sit up so she can get a full view of my back.

"Holy shit! Tobias, this is incredible." She squeals, moving behind me slightly.

I can feel her running her hands down the symbols along my spine.

"Okay, so now you have to tell me what this means."

"You remember the rebellion that happened like two-hundred years ago?"

"Yeah, the factions turning on one another…wait, these are their symbols, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine being separated like that but I like to think that I carry a piece of each of those attributes."

"What do they mean again?"

"Bravery, Selflessness, Candor, Intelligence and Kindness."

"You're definitely all of those things and more Tobias." She adds, as I move to lay down again. She lays down, propping her head on her hand, her elbow resting on the pillow.

"Some days I'm more than others."

"Why your whole back though?"

"Well the flames cover up some of the scars from my dad's belt." I confess and I hear her sharp intake of breath at that.

She looks sad all of the sudden.

"Tris, it's okay sweetheart."

"I know, I just hate that he did that to you." She admits, curling herself into my side.

"Come here, let's get some sleep." I comfort as I wiggle down a bit to cuddle her closer to me.

She leans up and kisses me sweetly before turning out the bedside lamp and pulling the covers up around us.

We talked about a lot this evening and usually, I would be pulling away and trying to avoid the things I'm feeling. But I've never felt this strongly for someone before. Tris is different, and I don't think that will ever change.

 **{00^00}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks to all the new followers and for everyone who takes the time to leave a review. I would have had this up sooner, but I've been sick with the flu for about a week.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

I rolled over in bed, snuggling closer to the scent that was Tobias, only to find the space empty. Raising my head, I turned towards the bathroom when I heard the shower running. A glance at the clock told me it was 5:45AM and the alarm wasn't set to go off for another fifteen minutes. 'Damn morning person', I thought grumpily to myself cuddling with the pillow he'd used. There was no way I was going to get anymore decent sleep, so I threw the blankets off of myself and headed into the kitchen to put on some coffee before heading back into the bedroom to make the bed.

The bathroom door opened and steam was let out, followed by a shirtless Tobias, jeans slung low on his hips, his belt undone, and towel drying his hair. He stopped abruptly when he saw me.

"Good morning," he smiles sweetly, folding the towel over in his hands.

"Morning," I get out before a yawn escapes. "Are you finished? I really need to pee." I admit tiredly.

"Yes, I'm finished, and you are too fucking adorable in the morning." He adds moving towards me. He bends down and kisses my cheek before trying to move to my lips and I pull back.

"No! Morning breath!" I admonish, shoving him playfully, my hands resting on his damp chest.

"I'll get my fill when you're done in there then." He teases as I close the door after handing him his shirt.

 **{00^00}**

I woke early the next morning and watched Tris sleep contentedly for about twenty minutes. I was so hard for her and all I could think about was pressing my erection into her to get a little friction. We hadn't discussed that progression in our relationship yet and I definitely didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Figuring I was already up, I decided to shower and smiled when I saw she left a clean towel and wash cloth on the counter for me. I stepped into the streaming water and let it cascade down my shoulders and over my back. Tris had left me with a raging hard on. I don't think she was aware that when she readjusted her position in her sleep that she was rubbing herself up on my junk. The temptation to grind into her was agonizing, but when we went there, she would be fully conscious. That's what left me up earlier than planned.

Reaching down, I grasped myself in my hand and tried to quell the ache in my cock. My thoughts on Tris and how I'd love to bend her over my office desk. I'm so turned on and my pace quickens as I brace myself against the wall of her shower, while also trying to keep my moans to myself. The last thing I need is for her to catch me jacking off in her shower. I was tempted to stop but at the same time, I desperately needed a fucking release. A few more strokes and I bite my lip as I spurt my come down the drain. "Fuck," I mumble to myself. I finish washing quickly and realize I have a choice between coconut and cucumber body wash. 'Coconut it is,' I think to myself, squeezing a dollop of the creamy wash into the face cloth. After running a matching coconut shampoo and conditioner through my hair, I rinse off, turn off the water, and towel off before stepping out of the shower. That's when I hear movement in her bedroom and I know she's up. Tugging on my boxers and my jeans, I open the bathroom door to let some of the steam out and see Tris standing there still looking half asleep.

We make morning salutations but she won't let me kiss her properly until she's brushed her teeth. I could care less about that, and she looks so adorable still sleepy. After handing me my shirt, she escapes to the bathroom and I head out into her kitchen. She put on coffee, and I smile at the gesture. After snooping in her fridge, I pull out some eggs and bread to make us some breakfast.

Just as I'm plating the scrambled eggs, the toast pops and I butter us each two slices and set it on the table. Tris enters the kitchen a few moments later, dressed for work and looking sinfully sexy in a pair of dark blue jeans that hug her curves perfectly as well as a black V-neck cashmere sweater.

"Tobias, you didn't have to cook." She smiles as I pour us each a coffee.

"I know, don't worry, I'll leave you the dishes sweetheart," I tease adoringly. She slaps my arm playfully before tugging me down and giving me the morning kiss I missed earlier. I pulled away reluctantly, and cupped her face in my hands before pecking her sweetly one more time.

"Just for future reference, I don't give a shit about morning breath, if I wanna kiss my girl, I will."

 **{00^00}**

After answering my early morning call of nature, I brushed my teeth before dressing for the day. I ran a brush through my hair, leaving it hanging down my back before applying the minimal amount of make-up I used daily. A little mascara and lip balm were my go-to. Lord knows I blushed enough with Tobias' flirtation to keep the pink in my cheeks. I could smell food cooking and thought, 'What a keeper.'

I found him in the kitchen pouring us coffee and saw breakfast on the table. After kissing him soundly we sit quietly and eat. 'He can cook some damn good eggs', I think to myself, smiling when I think of outing him and his shower activities this morning. I bet he thought he was being quiet, but I was so aware.

"So, did you have a good shower?" I tease, taking the last mouthful of my eggs before standing to grab some raspberry jam from the fridge, for my toast.

"Yeah, it was good." He replies, confused.

"Sounds like it was magical." I taunt.

"Shit."

"Yeah, you know, I would have been more than happy to assist you." I flirt.

"Tris, I'm sorry, I just we…we haven't talked about that part of our relationship and I was so fucking hard for you!" He relays pleadingly.

"Tobias, it's fine, I actually think it's rather hot that I could do that to you. Of course, don't all men wake with morning wood? Like seriously?"

"More so with you on my mind sweetheart." He flirts in reply.

"Just for the record, I'm all for moving things along." I reiterate before taking my now empty plate to the sink to rinse if off. He seems to have finished as well and collects the rest of the dishes to bring them over to the sink that I'm now filling with hot water.

"Is that so?" He quips, turning me to face him.

"Definitely,"

"Well, there's no time like the present." He adds, before lifting me to sit on the counter in front of him.

He stands between my legs, pressing himself against me and I can't help but moan as the sensation of his hardness presses into my core. His lips find mine immediately and our tongues duel for dominance. My hands find their way around his shoulders, pulling him closer as I wrap my legs around his waist, aching for more friction.

"Tobias."

"What baby?" He whispers, moving down to suck on the pulse point in my neck.

"We have to stop…" I pant. "Work," I add as he finally pulls his lips from my neck, pecking my lips one more time before resting his forehead against mine.

"I know, we will take this up later."

"Damn right we will." I laugh. He smiles that golden smile at me before helping me down from the counter.

We are fairly silent as I start to wash the dishes as he dries them before putting them away. I notice he seems to know his way around already, when I realize, he pulled the dishes from the cupboard to set the table, of course he knows where they go.

"I was thinking, maybe Friday we could have a night at my place. I'd cook us dinner and you could stay the night?" I suggest as I drain the sink.

"Sounds perfect." He smiles. "But-," He begins again.

"But what?"

"You know Christina is going to want a night at The Pit, to celebrate your promotion."

"Damn, you're right. But, you could still have a sleepover." I flirt and he laughs adoringly.

"I'll be sure to bring a bag for our sleepover." He smiles, hinting at something more than just a sleepover. Of course, all I could think about was the sex we would definitely be having. Lord knows we've flirted enough and skirted the issue.

 **{00^00}**

Once ensconced in my office, I head to my private washroom to change into one of the extra shirts I keep here. It's a red, blue and green plaid shirt. Work started like any other day and I was finalizing campaigns to be presented to clients the next day in the board room. When lunch time came around, I hadn't heard from Tris and went to send her a text message but couldn't seem to unlock my phone with my thumbprint, when a text message popped up on the screen, coming from my iPhone.

 _Tobias (Tris): I have your phone and you have mine handsome. ;) 1992_

I assumed the '1992' was her passcode, so I was able to unlock her phone and reply.

 _Tris: (Tobias): I'll come to you to exchange in a few beautiful. ;)_

 _Tobias (Tris): Can't wait. Your phone has been blowing up with text messages all morning BTW from a number that is not in your phone._

 _Tris (Tobias): Wait, how did you unlock my phone? What do the messages say?_

 _Tobias (Tris): I only read the first one, something about someone getting a job as an assistant with the company and how they couldn't wait to see you and reconnect. And I guessed your passcode would be your birth year, 1990. I was right. ;)_

 _Tris (Tobias): Smarty pants. Be there soon, have lunch with me?_

 _Tobias (Tris): Of course, can't wait to see you._

I pocketed Tris' phone before heading down to her desk outside Robert's office. Christina hasn't left for lunch yet and I let her know that I will get my own lunch today with Tris, and she's welcome to join us, but declines politely. When I arrive at Tris' desk, I see someone standing beside Tris as Johanna speaks to them.

"Tris, before you run off for your lunch, I wanted to introduce you to Ms. Adams. She will shadow you for the rest of the week to get the hang of how things run around here. She's one of the newly hired assistants for our floater pool."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Tris greets politely holding her hand out to shake.

"You too Trisha."

"It's Tris." She corrects her, but I recognize something about this girl. Then it dawns on me. 'Fuck me', I mumble to myself.

"Mr. Eaton?" Johanna addresses me, noticing me standing back a bit. I shake myself from my fog before replying.

"Hey Johanna, I'm here to take my girl to lunch." I explain, moving up to Tris and putting my arm around her shoulders. Tris smiles shyly as Johanna smiles knowingly.

"You too are so cute together. Have a good lunch." Johanna states before turning to Ms. Adams, or as I now realize is Tessa Adams. My stalker. "Ms. Adams, you will meet Tris back here at her desk in about forty minutes, once I finish giving you the rest of the tour." She adds before having Tessa follow her. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Tessa looks back at Tris and I with a look of hatred on her face. Tris is oblivious as she turns to me.

"Hey, here's your phone." She states handing me mine as I pull hers from my back pocket to hand to her.

"I guess we should get different protective cases other than black to tell them apart." I jest.

"Where's the fun in that." She teases back.

After bundling up in our jackets we head out of the building and across the street to our favourite little delicatessen. We place our orders and move down the bar. Our sandwiches are made fresh and when we reach the end to pay, we both order coffees as well. Taking a seat at the back of the restaurant, we start eating and I know I need to tell Tris about 'Ms. Adams'.

"You need to be careful when you go back into work this afternoon." I begin.

"What do you mean?"

"Ms. Adams…"

"What about her?"

"It's Tessa, Tris. She's the one who's been blowing up my phone."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Unfortunately. She was giving you the stink eye when Johanna had her follow her." I explain, before taking a large bite of my sandwich. I look up suddenly when she starts laughing at me.

"What?" I mumble over the food in my mouth.

"Every time." She states simply, before reaching across the small table to wipe the mayonnaise off the side of my lips with a napkin. I just smile sweetly at her.

"Maybe I do it on purpose." I flirt.

"What, so you want me to lick it off you?" I stop suddenly to stare at her.

"Damn woman, don't give me ideas. Lunch will never be the same now."

"Well, if we were in your office right now, rather than here, lunch would be a lot more interesting." She taunts in return, finishing off the last of her sandwich.

"Are you finished?" I push, standing from the table. She just laughs at me and nods. We grab our coffees and head back into the building and up to my office.

 **{00^00}**

Tobias' admission that my shadow was Tessa had me a little concerned. He showed me the text messages she had been sending him as we rode the elevator back up to the 20th floor. She went on about how they needed to 'reconnect' and 'try again'. He never replied and had deleted her from his contacts, but that didn't stop her from sending message after message. It was bordering on harassment.

"She's totally psycho over you Tobias'" I state as the elevator dings, signalling our arrival. We step off and he leads me to his office.

"I know, it's rather disturbing. At this point I welcome Nita and her flirtation if it meant I didn't have to be anywhere near Tessa. Now she fucking works here."

"I will inform her of the rules of conduct regarding executives and assistants, you can be sure of that."

"She won't listen."

"Then she will get written up for it. That's why there are rules." I explain as Tobias closes and locks his office door.

"Can we stop talking about her and focus on us please?" He pleads, helping me off with me coat, once he's removed his.

My mouth fuses with his in a passionate kiss. His hands pull me closer. One on my hip, the other moving down to my ass, squeezing gently, before he lifts my leg around his hip, and I feel him press himself into me. I moan at the sensation of him against me.

"Tobias…" I pant as I run my hands under his button up shirt and over his chest.

"God, Tris, I want you so much."

"I want you too."

"We can't…shit, it's the middle of the day, at work. Plus, I don't want our first time to be in my office." He states, cupping my face and pressing his lips firmly to mine once again.

"Sit." I demand, pushing him into his office chair.

"Tris, what are you doing?" He pants as I move my hands to his belt.

"I want to taste you." I state, kissing him hard as his hands move to my hips. He lifts his off the chair to allow me to pull his pants and boxers down, and I get to my knees. My eyes look over his shaft. He's so hard it almost looks painful. He's long and thick, and I lick my lips in anticipation.

"Tris, baby, you don't have to do -," I cut him off as my lips surround the head of his cock and he's left breathless. I smile to myself.

Using my hand, I grip his base and pump slightly, tightening my grip every few strokes before I move my mouth over all of him, taking as much as I can. Even deep throating him, I can't fit him all in my mouth. I pull off of him suddenly and his eyes lock with mine.

"You have to be quieter or someone will hear." I tease, taking his head in my mouth once again. My eyes staying locked on his as his hands take purchase in my hair, urging me on.

"Fuck, baby this feels so good. I'm almost there." He pants as I continue my ministrations.

I hum slightly and that seems to do it as I feel him tighten his legs slightly. He comes down my throat.

"Shit, that was fucking awesome." He pants as he stands abruptly and pulls me off my knees, fusing his lips to mine.

"I want to eat you out." He pants against my lips as I help lift his boxers and pants back up.

"We don't have time." I pout, signalling to the clock on his wall.

"Fuck, Tris." He adds again pulling me against him once again.

"Friday." I tease as I leave him standing by his desk, a goofy grin on his face. After cleaning up in his private washroom and adjusting my hair from his hands, I grab my lukewarm coffee and head back to my desk, but not before he kisses me on last time and taps my ass, squeezing gently.

"I don't think I can wait until Friday to have you."

"You're going to have to. Plus, I have 'Ms. Adams', to deal with."

"If she says anything or starts shit, please tell me!"

"I will." I nod before finally making my way back to my desk. I realize I forgot my coat in his office, but figure I'll just get it after work anyway.

Tessa is already at my desk when I arrive, and she's sitting in my chair, rather than the one appointed to her for the afternoon.

"Ms. Adams?" I state, getting her attention. She whips her head around in my direction and it seems like she's going with the 'kill her with kindness' approach as she smiles a toothy grin at me.

"Hi Trisha, I'm ready to go when you are."

"It's Tris. Get it right. You do that shit to an exec or anyone else superior to you and they won't take kindly to it." I admonish.

"It was an honest mistake. 'Tris' is not exactly a common name." She states a little rudely.

"Then it should be easy to remember, being that it is so unusual."

That seemed to shut her up for the time being. I get into 'mentor' mode and show her the basics of the computer system. It's not difficult but I don't know her capabilities at all.

"Do you have any questions thus far?" I enquire.

"Only one."

"What is it?"

"Which office is Mr. Eaton's?"

"There are rules of conduct when it comes to executives Ms. Adams."

"Call me Tessa, please." She states, a little too sweetly.

"Tessa. As I was saying. There are rules of conduct. Unless you are assigned to an executive or are personally invited to their office, you are not to just 'visit' them unannounced." I explain.

"I'm friends with him. I'm sure he'd be happy to see me. Plus, we've sort of been seeing each other." She explains, her voice lowering at the end and becoming a little suggestive.

"You're free to do as you choose. Just be aware that if you do not follow the code of conduct, you can and will be written up for insubordination."

"Please, he wouldn't do that to me."

"He doesn't have to. His assistant can write you up too."

This girl is insane, I think to myself. She's actually convinced herself that she's seeing Tobias. I turn the conversation back to the matters at hand. Work.

"Anyway, do you know if you're actually going to be assigned to Mr. Black next week?"

"That's what Johanna tells me. Hence my shadowing you."

"Right, well then I'll let you know his preferences. He always likes to get his own lunch, unless he finds he has to work through lunch, and he will inform you if he does."

"Okay. What about first thing in the morning?"

"Most executives, Mr. Black included like to do a morning meeting. You go in with a pad of paper and a pen, and he likes the lattés from the Café as well. In fact, he likes one after lunch as well."

"Johanna showed me the Café, should I go make him his latté?"

"Yes, that would be great."

Tessa leaves me to go get Robert his latté and I sigh in relief that she's gone. I pull out my phone and text Tobias.

 _Tris: Your stalker is convinced that you and she are 'seeing' each other._

He doesn't reply right away, but I'm not surprised. He's likely actually working.

 _Tobias: I've told Christina about her and if she tries to sneak in here, then she will be written up for it._

 _Tris: I informed her of the code of conduct, but I don't think she gives a shit. So just be prepared._

 _Tobias: Has she asked you about me?_

 _Tris: Just where your office is. I didn't tell her shit. I think she was trying to 'make me jealous' by saying that you and her were 'seeing' each other BTW._

 _Tobias: Ignore her as much as you can._

 _Tris: Trust me, I'm trying. Gotta go, she's back._

 _Tobias: TTYL beautiful ;)_

 _Tris: Later handsome ;)_

Tessa returns and knocks on Robert's door before entering and bringing him his latté. When she comes back out, she's standing in front of my desk.

"So, Tris," She begins. "I wanted to know. Why does Tobias call you his girl? You are aware that he's mine right?" She adds a little defensively. Her arms crossed over her chest as if she's challenging me.

 **{00^00}**

I couldn't fucking believe Tris went down on me. In my office, no less. Fucking perfect. The feel of her lips around me and her little hand pumping me. God damn wet dream come to life. I needed to get my head back into work mode but I swear she sucked my brain cells out through my cock.

In the middle of making plans for the presentation tomorrow for the client, my phone dings with a new message alert. Tris informs me of Tessa's obvious obsession with me. I'm conflicted on whether or not I should inform Amar of my previous relationship with her. Relationship…I had to laugh at that. Two fucking dates, that was it. I decide to wait to see if she tries anything in the office. If something should happen, then I'll go to Amar and write her up for her behaviour. I rub my hands over my face in frustration when I look at the chairs in front of my desk and see Tris' coat laying over the back of one of them.

With the idea that I might overhear Tessa, I grab her coat and head towards her desk. As I come up the hallway, I see Tessa leaving Robert's office and watch as she stands in front of Tris, her arms crossed. It looks like she's trying to confront her in some way and I eavesdrop to hear what she says.

"So, Tris," She begins. "I wanted to know. Why does Tobias call you his girl? You are aware that he's mine right?".

Tris seems surprised and unsure of what to say to that. Plus, it's none of her damn business. But I don't want Tris to have to face this on her own, and make my presence known.

"Because she is my girl. You and I are not seeing each other by any means." I state simply, moving to stand beside Tris. "You forgot your coat in my office after our lunch date sweetheart." I add, hanging her coat over the back of her chair.

"Thank you for returning it. But I could have gotten it after work too." She replies.

"I know, but I wanted to see you." I state, squeezing her shoulder lightly just to have some kind of contact and to give Tessa a big fucking hint.

"Hi Tobias." Tessa tries to flirt.

"Ms. Adams." I state simply as Amar approaches.

"Four, Tris! Just the two I wanted to see!" he states happily, clapping his hands together.

"Hey Amar." Tris greets politely. "This is Ms. Tessa Adams. A new hire in the assistant pool." She adds. "Tessa, this is Amar Jackson, he oversees all the executives and hires on this floor. In other words, he's everyone's boss." She explains with a smile.

"Ms. Adams, it's a pleasure. Do you think you can handle Mr. Blacks needs by tomorrow?" he queries as he shakes her hand in greeting.

"Of course, sir, in fact I could handle it right now." She states pompously, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Perfect! Then Tris, come with me and I will show you your new office!"

"New office?" Tessa interjects a little rudely.

"Tris has been promoted, and will be a working advertising executive, working closely along with Four here!" Amar states proudly, clapping me on my back.

"Oh-," She finishes a little stunned. I gathered that Tessa thought she was better than Tris and would oust her somehow, but little did she know, that Tris was more like her boss.

"Grab your things then, and we will head there now." Amar states. I grab Tris' coat that I just hung on the back of her chair as Tris opens the bottom drawer of her desk and pulls out her shoulder bag slash purse. After tossing her empty coffee cup into the trash beside the desk, we both follow Amar as we head in the direction of my office.

"Hey Tris, Four, Amar!" Christina greets happily.

"Ms. Christina! Has Tris told you her news?" Amar exerts.

"No, what news?"

Tris explains her promotion and Christina, like I expected, tells Tris that we're all celebrating Friday after work at The Pit. Tris agrees as Amar leads us to a closed door across the hall from my office. There is a desk already sitting there, waiting for her own assistant to take residence.

"I thought this was the small conference room?" Tris questions as Amar opens the door and turns on the light.

"It was, but the office two doors down from Four was larger. Bigger than even his office, so we switched them around to have a bigger second conference room, giving you this office, which by the way has windows, unlike Four's!"

The smile on Tris' face is infectious as she takes in the 'welcome' gift basket on the desk.

"Thank you, Amar!" She states happily. I notice she has tears in her eyes and suspect they're from happiness.

"You are most welcome my dear! You will do us proud, I'm sure."

Amar leaves us to allow Tris to become more acquainted with her office.

"This makes it so much more real!" She gushes as she plops down in the chair behind her desk.

I take a seat in one of the two chairs situated in front of her desk and talk a little about the campaigns we'll be working on next week. Johanna appears at the door and knocks politely.

"Congratulations Tris. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks Johanna. I'm excited, nervous, anxious…"

"Well, Ms. Adams seems to have things under control with Robert and Mr. Black is pleased with her thus far."

"That's good. But ummm…Tobias?" Tris begins looking at me intently. I know she wants me to talk to Johanna about Tessa, so I stand from my seat and close the door to Tris' office, offering Johanna the other seat.

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you Johanna." I start. A look of concern crosses her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes and no." I explain.

"Okay?" She encourages.

"Almost two months ago now, I went out on two dates with Tessa, Ms. Adams." I clarify.

"She's already been a problem this morning." Tris interjects.

"How so?"

I look to Tris for her to confirm her conversation with Tessa. Tris explains how Tessa was trying to find out which office was mine and how she informed Tessa of the code of conduct, which Tessa seemed to want to ignore. When Tris finishes explaining her conversation, I add the information of the chronic text messages and even show them to Johanna to show how I feel like I'm being harassed.

"So far, she hasn't sought me out, but after lunch when I noticed Tris left her coat in my office, I went to return it to her and overheard Tessa interrogating Tris, asking her about our relationship. It was unnecessary and she had no business questioning Tris the way she was. Insinuating that Tessa and I were seeing each other as well, which is a lie."

"This is unfortunate of course. But unless she comes out and sexually harasses you or starts appearing at your office for no reason, I can't do much." Johanna explains.

"I know and so far, nothing of that sort has happened. I just wanted it on record with you that I'm reporting what I fear may be the beginning of unsavory behaviour."

"Noted. I will make a statement on her personnel file regarding your concerns. If you could both send me an email as well outlining your concerns, I can attach that to her file as well for any possible future situations."

"Thanks Johanna. We hope she doesn't cause any issues or ignores the code of conduct, but I thought it pertinent that we made this aware." I finish as we both stand. Johanna shakes both of our hands before retreating from the office.

I look over at Tris and she seems to have a look of exhaustion on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, feeling a little off actually."

"Well, the day is almost over, at least for you." I smile before saying my goodbyes and heading back to my office.

 **{00^00}**

By the time 5:00PM rolled around, I was feeling extremely nauseated. After the impromptu meeting in my new office with Amar and then Johanna, I headed back to my desk to see Tessa fiddling around on her phone, texting away, while the office phone is ringing on the desk in front of her.

"Tessa," I call to get her attention.

"What?"

"The phone is ringing. Answer it."

"Ughhh…" She replies annoyed, before picking up the receiver. This girl is already giving me issues and I don't have the patience to deal with her crap right now.

Robert emerged from his office requesting another latté, his attention on Tessa. She hustled off to get it for him and I took the time to go over his schedule for the rest of the week to make sure that no appointments overlapped. I wasn't sure how competent Tessa was but she wasn't going to make issues for me if I could help it. I found two appointments over-lapping and had to adjust them accordingly and send off emails to confirm these changes. Another hassle.

When I could finally leave, I gathered my stuff from my office and went over to say goodbye to Tobias. I put my gift basket on the floor by his door.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day?" he questioned me as he stood from his chair.

"Frustrating. The fucking phone was ringing away on the desk and she was too busy texting on her fucking phone." I complain.

"Yeah, I know." He replies, showing me his phone and all the unread messages.

"I feel so nauseous right now." I add, rubbing my stomach in earnest.

"You look a little pale." Tobias points out as I feel his hand on my forehead. "You're quite warm too sweetheart."

"I hope I'm not getting sick." I confess as Christina pops her head into Tobias' office.

"Tris, you okay?"

"Feel a little sick actually."

Christina then copies Tobias' action and feels my forehead.

"Yeah, you're a little warm." She confirms.

"You should take some Tylenol. There's some in the medicine cabinet in my washroom." Tobias interjects.

"Good idea. Excuse me." I state, leaving Christina and Tobias on their own.

When I'm finished, I say my goodbyes and head to the train to head home. Food is so not on my radar at this point as the queasiness in my stomach seems to have gotten worse. I drop my gift basket on my kitchen table before I strip off my clothes and pull on some pyjama pants and a long-sleeved sleep shirt before crawling into bed to rest. I feel dead to the world when sometime later I hear movement in my apartment. Fear runs through me. 'Someone broke in.' I think to myself. I take note of the time and see it's 7:30PM. I reach for my phone on my nightstand when I remember I left it in my bag, which is in the kitchen on the floor.

Moving out of bed and to my open bedroom door, I peek out but can't see anything. Although, I do hear noises in the kitchen, the sound of pots clanging. 'What the fuck? Someone broke in to cook?'. Suddenly I hear footsteps heading in my direction and I move back into my bedroom but there's nowhere to hide.

 **{00^00}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **I appreciate the love this story is getting, but posting and messaging me to update, demanding it, is not going to make me update any sooner. I write when I have time and post when I have time.**

 **You know who you are, so please stop. Posting multiple times as a guest as though it's different people when it's the same person is annoying.**

* * *

 **"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

"Tris?" I hear.

"Tobias? What the fuck, you scared the shit outta me!" I shout, slapping his arm as he walks into my bedroom.

"Hey, calm down sweetheart, I wanted to check on you. I tried calling but you didn't answer, and I got worried." He explained.

"I'm sorry, I feel like crap and I literally thought someone was breaking into my apartment to fucking cook in my kitchen!"

He laughs at me. "Yeah cause you have a chef's culinary dream awaiting." He taunts. I crawl back into bed when I notice what he's holding in his hand.

"What's that?"

"I brought you some Ginger Ale and I'm making you some chicken noodle soup. There are saltines too."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to sweetheart, but I was worried and wanted to make sure you were okay." He explains as he presses the back of his hand to my forehead once again to test my temperature.

"Wait, how the fuck did you get into my apartment?"

"Christina gave me the spare set of keys you gave her."

"When did she do that? She left when I did."

"When you were in my washroom taking Tylenol."

"Oh-,"

"Yeah oh," He laughs.

"Thank you. I have no desire to eat though."

"I know, but you have to keep up your strength sweetheart."

"I have no energy right now."

"I saw Amar on my way out and told him you were sick when you left, he said you should take the rest of the week to be ready for Monday."

"Really? Can Tessa handle Robert?"

"She said she could, rather conceitedly I might add, so if she can't it's on her."

"Get some rest. I picked myself up some dinner too. I'll bring you some soup when it's ready."

"You should go home, I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine. I'd rather stay here and take care of you."

I can't help but smile at his sweetness. 'Definitely a keeper,'.

"You don't think you're sick from earlier?" He states a little oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"You swallowed, you didn't spit." I start laughing hysterically at him.

"No Tobias, fuck that's really cute, but no, I doubt your swimmers gave me a fever on top of it."

"Just checking." He smiled shyly, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Uhhuh…" I mumble, sipping some of the Ginger Ale from the straw he provided.

"I'm going to check on your soup. Can I get you anything?"

"Can you hand me the remote on my dresser for the TV please?"

He does so and I get comfy in bed and turn on my television and start to channel surf.

After taking down a mug full of soup and a few saltines, Tobias hands me some pills.

"What's this?"

"Gravol, might help with the nausea. Have you thrown up?"

"No, just really nauseous."

"Get some rest, I'm going to tidy up the dinner mess. Why don't you take a bath, relax, then we can cuddle up in bed?"

"You're so cute, thank you, that sounds like a great idea."

"Cute? Really? Can't I be handsome or even just hot?"

"You're all of those, but you're still cute." I smile at him.

"Girls…" He mumbles before sauntering out of my room.

I take a relaxing bath and pull my pyjamas back on. When I leave the bathroom, I find Tobias laid out in my bed, shirtless and his right arm behind his head as he watches some documentary on the History channel.

"Hey sweetheart, I put some more Tylenol on the nightstand for you. You should take more in an hour, that will be about four hours."

"Thank you." I reply as I crawl into bed with him. I don't want him to get sick so I stay on my side of the bed.

"Hey…" He calls to me and I look over at him.

"What?"

"Come 'ere," He states, pulling me closer so I'm resting next to his side, his arm around me.

"I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't care, I want to cuddle with my girl." He replies, kissing my forehead as our attention moves back to the TV and the documentary on Nazi War Criminals.

 **{00^00}**

The next morning, I leave Tris sleeping in bed and head into work. I have a meeting with the clients today for their spring/summer campaign and I hope it meets their needs. When the lunch hour rolls around, I call Tris to see how she's doing.

"Hello?" I hear her groggy voice answer.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Crappy. I threw up this morning."

"Have you taken anymore Tylenol?"

"Yeah after I threw up this morning, about 8:30AM."

"Did you feel any better after throwing up?"

"Actually yeah, but now I'm just tired. I had some soup though, thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

We talk for a few more minutes before I go to change into my suit for the meeting with the clients. Simple dark blue pants, white dress shirt and matching dark blue jacket. No tie. I walk out of the office and Christina tells me to stop suddenly.

"Why?" I query.

"Tris is missing you all dressed up, gotta take a picture of this hotness for her!" I laugh as she takes a few photos of me in my suit.

"I'm sure she's pining away for me in a suit."

"You look damn good in a suit Four! Plus, you're smiling in these photos! Another bonus."

The meeting goes extremely well and the clients were over the moon with the campaign. I have a meeting with Amar after the client meeting to give him a summary of how things went. He's exceptionally happy about how things are going and even asks after Tris.

"She's got a touch of the flu, resting at home." I explain as he nods.

"Well, being that you've secured this account and will be starting on the new ones on Monday with Tris, why don't you take tomorrow and work from home?" Amar suggests.

"Really?"

"Just plan out some ideas for Monday and hopefully Tris will be good to go by then."

"Will do, thanks Amar."

 **{00^00}**

I'm sitting in bed, watching daytime television, when my phone dings with a new message. Christina sent me a text message with photos attached. Tobias is dressed in a suit for his meeting and he looks so good.

 _Tris: Good god that man is fine in a suit!_

 _Christina: I know, right? Thought you'd like that. And that fine man is yours!_

 _Tris: I feel better already._

 _Christina: How are you feeling?_

 _Tris: Better. Threw up this morning and felt a bit better after._

 _Christina: Four has been worried about you all day. : (_

 _Tris: Thank you for giving him my keys BTW, he surprised me last night with chicken noodle soup, saltines, ginger ale and gravol._

 _Christina: Such a gentleman._

 _Tris: I'm going to rest a bit more._

 _Christina: You do that. ;)_

 _Tris: TTYL_

 _Christina: Get well._

After my conversation with Christina, I roll over in bed and try to get some sleep. A few hours pass in a dreamless slumber when I'm awoken by the shrill ringing of my phone. I pick it up and see Christina's face on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Tris, Ohmigod! Shit has hit the fan over here." She whispers exasperatedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Four caught Tessa in his office, she was naked Tris! And he totally blew up at her. Amar heard him from his office and came running! Even before I could get him for Four."

"Shit, what happened?"

"Don't know yet, they're all in Four's office now and I can tell Four is angry."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Of course, I'm not saying he shouldn't be, but damn that girl is psychotic!"

"I hope he's okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better actually, got some sleep and I'm barely nauseous at all."

"That's good, maybe just a 24-hour thing."

"Yeah, so can you hear anything?"

"No, but you can be sure your man is going to need some personal comfort tonight."

"I'm going to message him. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"K, bye."

I hang up with Christina and text Tobias.

Tris: So, you caught a naked stalker in your office? How are you?

He doesn't reply right away, and I'm not surprised, probably still in a meeting with Amar and the stalker.

My phone dings moments later and it's a message from Christina.

 _Christina: Tessa just ran from the office, half-dressed and crying._

 _Tris: I hope that means she was fired._

 _Christina: Looks like it. Amar is just leaving now._

My phone beeps again with a new message and it must be Tobias this time.

 _Tobias: Let me guess, Christina? And yes, she was just fired._

 _Tris: How are you?_

 _Tobias: I'll live, though I'm traumatized from the sight._

 _Tris: Well maybe you need something better to look at?_

 _Tobias: I'm going to head home, grab a shower and some clothes and come over, is that okay?_

 _Tris: Absolutely, I'm feeling a lot better so why don't I make us some dinner?_

 _Tobias: Sounds perfect sweetheart, I miss you. ;)_

 _Tris: I miss you too handsome ;)_

 **{00^00}**

After my meeting with Amar and the news that I can work from home on Friday, I have a little pep in my step. Christina is just returning to her desk with coffee for both of us when I hear a noise in my office.

"Do I have a meeting?" I question as Christina pulls up my itinerary on her computer and shakes her head, 'no'.

"Fuck…" I mumble, rubbing the back of my neck in agitation. "How long were you away from your desk, not five minutes right?"

"Just about five minutes." She confirms. "Four, what's wrong?" She adds.

"I have a feeling that Tessa snuck in."

"Do you want me to get Amar?"

"I think my yelling at her will get his attention actually."

Leaving my coffee on Christina's desk, I open my office door cautiously and find Tessa, perched on my desk, completely naked wearing only heals.

"What the fuck!" I yell, a lot louder than intended. "Put your fucking clothes on and get the fuck out!" I scream.

We're interrupted when Amar shows up at my door.

"What is going on?" He questions perplexed and I simply direct his attention to Tessa, still sitting on my desk.

Amar pushes me into my office and closes the door then directs Tessa to my washroom to cover herself. She tries to convince Amar that I invited her here, which is bull shit and he knows it. Johanna informed him of mine and Tris' complaints about her the previous day. So, he did what was expected and fired her on the spot. She was still half-dressed as she grabbed the rest of her clothes and ran from my office.

"Tobias, I'm really sorry for her behaviour, but you did the right thing in reporting to Johanna when you did."

"Thank you, Amar, I didn't seek her immediate dismissal but she was warned about the code of conduct and chose to ignore it." I reply when my phone beeps with a new message. I say my goodbyes to Amar before replying to Tris.

With permission from Amar, I leave at 5:00PM rather than 6:00PM. The train ride home seems like it takes so much longer than normal. Finally making it to my apartment, I head to my bedroom and throw together a bag for Tris' before grabbing a shower. I feel so dirty after seeing Tessa like that and I can't shake the disturbing image from my mind. With my laptop bag and overnight bag in hand I make my way back to the train to head to Tris'.

{0000}

When 5:00PM rolls around, I decide to start on dinner. I'm feeling extremely hungry and absolutely have an appetite after my 24-hour flu. I start on the sauce for my lasagne and text Tobias to pick up some French bread.

 _Tris: Can you pick up some French bread for dinner please?_

 _Tobias: Absolutely ;)_

 _Tris: Thank you._

 _Tobias: I'll see you soon, I was granted leave from work at 5 rather than 6._

 _Tris: Looking forward to it._

 _Tobias: You sound better._

 _Tris: I feel a lot better and have an appetite, I hope you like lasagne._

 _Tobias: I love lasagne._

Just as I'm preparing the lasagne for the oven I hear the knock at my door. I hurry over.

"You could have just used your keys!" I admonish, swinging the door open. But it's not Tobias standing there.

 **{00^00}**

After stopping at the Dauntless bakery to pick up some French bread, I head to the store on the corner to pick up some wine as well. The walk to Tris' from here is about eight minutes and I make it in no time at all. I think about buzzing her apartment, but she's likely busy making dinner, so I decide to just use the keys of hers I have. I let myself into the building and make my way over to the elevators to find one ready and waiting. As I make my way down the hallway to her apartment, the door is slightly ajar and I can hear voices. Tris sounds rather angry and agitated.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what exactly?" She pushes.

"For walking out on you that night at The Pit."

"That's it? What about later that night?"

It's then that I realize that Peter is in there with her and I'm not sure if I should interrupt or let her finish.

"What are you talking about, what happened later?" he questions stupidly. He can't be serious. How do you not remember hitting someone?

I decide to enter anyway and push the door open. Tris' back is to me and I notice Peter eyeing me up and down.

"What the hell man, do you just waltz into someone's apartment uninvited?" he shouts at me.

"Peter, shut the fuck up, he was invited, in fact I thought it was him when you showed up at my door." Tris defends.

I move past them to put my stuff on the kitchen table and stand behind Peter, my arms crossed.

"I want you to leave Peter." Tris demands.

"I just wanted another chance Tris!"

"You will never have a chance, not after what you did!"

"What the fuck did I do?"

"Later that night after The Pit, you showed up at my door, pissed assed drunk and you fucking punched me in the face!"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Well you fucking did, now get out!" She screeches at him, pulling his arm and trying to push him out the door, but he won't move.

"She's asked you to leave, if you don't I'll make you." I challenge.

"Please, what are you? Her brother?"

"No, her boyfriend. Now I suggest you listen, and leave of your own accord."

"Whatever, this isn't finished." He threatens before sauntering out of her apartment. She slams the door and locks it behind him.

"Are you okay?" I question. She nods her head but I can see she's upset and trying to hold back tears.

"Come here sweetheart." I comfort, wrapping my arms around her as she cuddles up to me.

"I thought it was you when there was a knock." She admits.

"It's okay. I don't believe for a second that he doesn't remember hitting you. His nuts would have been feeling it the morning after. That's for sure." I laugh, and that gets a smile out of her.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Dinner smells fantastic. I brought bread and a little wine."

"Thank you."

She heads back to the kitchen and starts slicing the French bread before adding some butter and sprinkling some parmesan cheese on it. When the lasagne is done, she pulls it out and puts the bread in to toast.

"So, are you traumatized from your naked encounter?" She laughs.

"Fuck, you have no idea. I wanted to bleach my eyes."

"You need something else to focus on then, is that it?" She teases.

"That would be nice." I flirt as she saunters over to me as I sit at her kitchen table. She straddles my lap and before I can blink she lifts her t-shirt up showing she's not wearing a bra.

"Fuck me…" I mumble as my hands move from her hips and up her sides to cup her breasts, my thumbs teasing her nipples.

"Is that better?" She teases, leaning in to kiss me.

"Fuck yes." She stands abruptly.

"Need to check the toast. We can play after dinner." She smiles flirtatiously.

"Tease!"

"You love it!"

"That I do. Where do you keep your wine glasses?" I question, standing from my seat. She points to a cupboard in the far corner, "Top shelf,".

I grab two glasses and the plates and silverware and set our places at the table as she pulls the bread from the oven. She even threw together a Caesar salad.

After dinner, we wash the dishes together and every so often I grab her ass and she does the same to me.

"I'm glad you're feeling better sweetheart."

"Thank you, for taking care of me last night."

"Anytime." I reply, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

She pours us each another glass of red wine before leading me into the living room where we settle on the couch.

"Movie?" she questions.

"Sure." I reply, sipping my wine as she cuddles into my side.

We settle on some WWII drama and once our wine is gone I place our glasses on the coffee table. She now has both arms around my mid-section. My left arm is around her and I subtly reach down and cup her backside, squeezing gently. She looks up at me, a mischievous smile on her face. Cupping her cheek with my right hand I bring my lips down to hers. She moves fast, and straddles me. I settle myself in the couch a little more, causing her to rest her core right over my erection. My hands on her hips, gripping tightly as she grinds herself down onto me. A loud groan emanates from my throat at the friction between us.

"Tobias…" She pants as she continues to grind against me.

"What baby?"

"Bedroom?"

I don't even reply, just stand with her in my arms. Her legs wrapping around my waist as I carry her into her room. I place her on the bed and she reaches over to turn on the bedside lamp as I strip off my shirt. Her movements mimic mine as she removes her shirt, leaving her completely bare on top. I move over her, first kissing her lips before moving down her neck. My left-hand grips her left breast as my thumb and forefinger bring her nipple to a hardened peak.

"I want to taste you." I mumble as I suckle on her other nipple.

"Yes, please." She pants as I kiss my way down her abdomen. My eyes meet hers as I clutch the sides of her pants and pull them down, along with her panties. After discarding them on the floor, I settle between her legs and kiss her hip bones, sucking gently before moving closer to her pussy.

"God, you smell fucking fantastic." I moan bringing my face closer to her glistening heat.

"Tobias, please." I smirk at her eagerness before diving in and licking her cunt lips. She spreads her legs even farther apart.

I use my tongue and lap at her clit a few times before inserting one, then two fingers into her slickness.

"Yes, Tobias, more…." She cries. I flick my tongue over her engorged clit while pumping my fingers furiously before adding a third and curling them slightly. Her hands are in my hair urging me on and I'm so fucking hard for her that I'm grinding into the side of the mattress for some relief.

"Come for me baby." I plead, my eyes connecting with hers as my tongue continues its assault on her clit and seconds later I feel her clenching around my fingers. I lick my fingers clean before lapping up her juices.

 **{00^00}**

He curls his fingers just right and I feel my orgasm hit and he licks his fingers and me clean. I pull him up and latch my mouth to his, tasting myself on his lips. Pushing him onto his back I undo his jeans and pull them from his body, along with his boxers. His erection springs free, slapping gently against his lower abdomen. Crawling up his body, I settle myself above him before lowering myself on his cock.

"Tris, condom!" He calls.

"I'm on birth control."

"Fuck…Tris. God you're so tight baby."

"You feel so good." I pant as his hands find purchase on my hips. I lean forward, my hands by his head. I move to kiss him, our tongues invading each other's mouths in a tango for dominance. He holds me steady and all of a sudden, I feel him pounding into me from below.

"Fuck Tobias. Feels so good, don't stop." I mumble when suddenly he flips us so I'm now under him.

He lifts my legs so they're resting on his shoulders, allowing him to slip even deeper into me. We both groan at the new sensation and angle as he starts pounding into me again.

"Don't…stop…fucking…me…" I moan.

"Not a fucking chance." He replies.

"I'm going to come."

"I'm so close baby."

I feel the coiling in my belly at my impending orgasm when I feel his thumb on my clit and that does it. My body explodes in the most powerful orgasm. A few strokes later and I feel him come inside me. I pull him down beside me and we cuddle together.

"That was fucking fantastic." I smile at him.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better." He smiles at me.

"If I thought I had no energy last night, then I definitely don't have any now!"

He laughs lightly before we head to my bathroom to clean up before crawling into bed.

When I wake the following morning, I roll over and find Tobias still asleep next to me. I take a look at the clock and see it's 8:37AM.

"Tobias!" I shout, shaking him awake.

"Shit, what?" he cries, sitting up abruptly.

"You're late for work!" I cry, jumping from my bed, completely naked.

"Tris, babe, I'm working from home today, suggestion from Amar after yesterday's antics." He states.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, now come back here and cuddle…naked…" He smirks at me.

I jump back into bed and wiggle closer to him and feel his hard cock against me. I rub my hands through his hair and watch as he drifts back to sleep. I take this time to admire him from head to toe. His full, kissable lips, angular jawline, defined chest and arms. I tug the sheets down a little more and see the head of his dick peeking out. Moving down the bed and between his legs, I take him in my mouth and suck on the head, hard. He shoots up suddenly.

"Holy fuck!" He shouts and I can't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Good morning." I smile as I deep throat him. He falls back on his pillow, his hands running through my hair.

"Tris, god, baby that feels amazing. Come here…" He purrs, pulling me up his body. Before I can blink, he sheaths himself inside of me and I start riding him, hard.

"Fuck, Tobias. Why did we wait so long to fuck?" I laugh. He just smiles back up at me.

"The anticipation was so worth it, no?" He replies.

"Of course." I reply, my hands on his chest as his hands on my hips help guide me.

"Can we try something?" he moans.

"What?"

"I wanna take you from behind."

"Yes please." I smile, climbing from him and getting on my hands and knees.

He slips his cock into me with ease and starts a slow torturous rhythm.

"Faster Tobias, please."

"You want it hard baby?"

"Yes, fuck me!"

He starts to pound me and it feels so good. I start coming out of nowhere.

"Shit, Tris, I'm coming…" He groans as I feel him glide in and out a few more times before he comes.

"I think it's time for a shower." I state.

After thoroughly washing each other in the shower, we dress for the day and I put on coffee. Tobias wasn't kidding when he said he was working from home. He brought his lap top and set up at my kitchen table to get some stuff done while I made breakfast for us.

By mid-morning, I'd texted Christina to confirm plans for this evening. We were meeting her and Will at The Pit for 7:00PM to celebrate my promotion.

We lazed around my apartment for the afternoon and cuddled on the couch for a bit, made out a lot, shirts were removed and by four o'clock we were fucking on my couch. I couldn't get enough of him. By five, we needed another shower.

"Why don't you pack something and stay with me this weekend?" Tobias questioned as he pulled a fresh shirt from his bag.

"I love that idea. I'll throw some things together then."

We left my apartment at 6:00PM on the dot and caught the train to The Pit.

 _Tris: We're here, where you at?_

 _Christina: Wanna play pool? Me and Will are setting up the table._

 _Tris: Meet you there, just going to grab a drink first._

Tobias agrees to a game of pool but tells me to go meet Christina and Will and he will grab us drinks.

"Tris!" Christina shouts excitedly.

"Hey!" I reply as she hugs me.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, where's Four?"

"Getting drinks. Hey Will." I greet with a small wave. He smiles shyly in reply.

"Tris hi!" I hear from my left.

"Oh, hi Al." I reply.

"Looks like you need a fourth?" He states gesturing to our pool game.

"We're good, thanks though." I state turning back to Christina.

"I'm off tonight, I thought maybe I could join you guys." He interrupts once again.

An arm comes over my right shoulder and it's Tobias handing me a beer. I take it from him and pull his arm around me before turning back to Al.

"As I said Al, we're good, we have a fourth, but thanks anyway."

"Right, okay. I'll just watch then."

"You okay?" Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, he's got the night off and is trying to weasel into our game."

"You know he has a crush on you right?" Christina interjects.

"No, does he really?" I question.

"Why do you think we're ALWAYS seated in his section." She explains.

"I honestly never noticed."

"Will and I have come here on nights you haven't been with us and we get seated elsewhere, but when you're with us, always in his section."

"Damn."

"Guess I'll have to stake my claim." Tobias whispers in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"Please do!" I laugh, as we get ready to play our game. It's Will and Christina against Tobias and I.

Will breaks and pockets one of each, but picks stripes, so that leaves us with solids. He knocks another into a side pocket then scratches on the next. Tobias takes his turn next and sinks three solids before scratching on the fourth. Christina isn't able to sink anything on her turn and then it's up to me. I bank off the side and get one in the corner pocket before scratching on the next.

The game goes on before it's down to one stripe and the '8' ball. Will sinks his stripe but sinks the cue ball with it. Tobias is up next and with ease, sinks the '8' ball, landing us the win.

"We win!" I shout excitedly as Tobias pulls me to him for a congratulatory kiss.

"We should go to our table and get some food yeah?" Christina suggests, when Al interrupts us once again.

"Good game you guys."

"Thanks Al. We're off now, have a good night." I state. He's so clueless, get the hint buddy.

 **{00^00}**

I'm really getting irritated at Al. Throughout our pool game he wouldn't stop staring at Tris, and not just at her, at her ass as she bent to take a shot. He approached again after our game and Tris once again tried to make it clear that we didn't want him around. We went to our table and for once we were not seated in his section.

Just as we sit down with our menus, we're interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hello my young friends!"

"Amar!" We all reply gleefully.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Tris! Christina told me about this little celebration for tonight so I thought I would come by and buy you all a round of drinks!"

"Thank you, Amar!" Tris replies happily.

After tequila shots, courtesy of Amar, we order dinner. Tris and I decide to share the nachos and I can see Al eyeing us from the bar as he sits and drinks solo.

"You have your own stalker." I whisper in her ear.

"What, where?"

"Al, at the bar, I swear he's following you and I don't like it."

She rests her hand on my thigh under the table in a way to comfort me. I know she doesn't have feelings for the guy, but he's creeping me the fuck out.

"I have you to protect me though no?"

"Of course, you know that."

We order a few pitchers of beer, and Amar stays for dinner before leaving shortly after. Between the four of us, we manage to down three pitches of beer. All feeling a little tipsy at this point, we pay our bills and head to the train platform. Christina falls flat on her ass at least twice on the walk and just laughs hysterically at herself. A train is just leaving when we arrive, and it will be at least fifteen minutes before the next one.

"Trissy! Come dance with me!" Christina pleads as she twirls around, reaching her hands out to Tris.

Tris jumps up from her seat next to me and the two of them start slow dancing together. Even though there is no music playing. Will pulls out his phone and puts some music on. It's a fast-paced song, something you'd hear in a club.

"I love this song!" Christina shouts gleefully as she pulls Will up to dance with her.

Tris saunters over to me and starts dancing in front of me. I put my hands on her hips and pull her closer. She straddles my lap, her lips finding mine. Her hands wrap around my shoulders and up under my beanie into my hair.

"I can't wait to get you home." She whispers in my ear before nipping at my ear lobe, her lips then find purchase on my neck and I feel her suckling there. I groan at the feeling.

"Why's that beautiful?" I reply, slipping my hands down to squeeze her behind.

"I want you to bend me over the back of your couch, and fuck me."

"OHMIGOD Tris!" Christina shouts.

"What?" She replies in shock looking over at her friend.

"Keep that shit quiet!" She laughs.

"I was whispering in my head, I swear!" She laughs.

I kiss her cheek sweetly as the train pulls in. We stand and make our way on board. It's 10:30PM so it's not too busy, and we find a two seater and sit side by side, Christina and Will right in front of us.

"I'm so drunk." Tris mumbles.

"We'll get you some water when we get home." I add, gripping the strap to her overnight bag. If it weren't for me she would have left it at The Pit.

"That's not what I want to get in me…" She flirts.

"What is that you're holding Four?" Christina queries as she turns in her seat.

"My overnight bag." Tris smiles.

"Ohhhhh…you guys are having a sleepover, you going to get sexy?" Christina laughs.

"We've already done that, just going to do it again…and again!" Tris replies, giggling away with Christina.

"Girls…" Will mumbles.

Will helps a bumbling, drunk Christina off the train and our stop is a few more away.

"Tobias," Tris whispers in my ear.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I've sort of had a fantasy about you and I on this train."

"What's that?"

"Having you finger fuck me."

I can't help the smile on my face as she looks at me with a smile just as wide on her face.

"We'll have to wait until nicer weather when I can wear a skirt though." She states, matter of fact.

"I have my own fantasy you know."

"Ohhh, what is that?"

"Bending you over my desk at work."

"I like that, a lot, and now with hour long lunches, I think we can make that happen, and soon!" She states assuredly.

"Our stop is next sweetheart." I smile, as I help her stand, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I'm not so drunk anymore, I think it's wearing off." She states as she leads me off the train.

"That's good, still buzzed though?"

"Buzzed, yes."

As I lead her to my apartment, I open the front door of the building and she skips to the elevator. I can't help but smile at her cuteness. The elevator opens before I even get there and she hops on. She pops her head out.

"You coming?" She teases.

"Soon, hopefully." I flirt back. She just smiles as she starts unbuttoning her coat.

When we get to my door, I open it pretty quickly, and she pulls me inside, slamming the door after me and locking it. I put her bag down and strip my jacket off and stand there looking at her.

"Keep going," She states as she pulls her shirt over her head, before moving to the button on her jeans.

She pulls them down and off before walking over to my couch and bending herself over it.

"Shit, Tris." I groan at the sight of her spread over my couch.

"Come and fuck me."

I strip off my shirt and pants and slip into her hot pussy. This is fast and hard. Within moments we're both coming.

"Fuck I love it when you take me from behind." She pants, turning in my arms to kiss me. I lift her into my arms as she wraps her legs around my waist and I walk us to my bedroom to continue our sexcapades.

 **{00^00}**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks to everyone for taking the time to review. For those who reply as 'Guest', please remember I cannot reply to you if you don't have a log in.**

 **On a side note, I will be away camping soon so this might be my last chapter until August. But I will TRY to put another one out before I go away.**

* * *

 **"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

By the time Monday morning rolled around, I was a nervous wreck. Tobias tried to calm my fears on our morning commute.

"Baby, relax, you're going to be fine."

"I'm sorry, I'm just afraid of screwing something up. Like monumentally and ruining the whole fucking campaign!"

He laughed at that before putting his arm around my shoulders as we made our way down the steps from the train platform.

"Let's get some Starbucks, and try to relax." He reassured.

Making our way into the office, I was met with stares. It would seem that a memo went out via e-mail announcing my promotion. Not to mention the 'rumours' about Tessa's actions on Thursday. Christina was in early today as well to go over our new morning routine. I would be getting my own assistant, but for the first week, Christina would be assisting Tobias and I as one unit.

"So, I guess I don't have to get you morning coffee?" She teased, seeing our Venti Starbucks drinks in hand.

"It's so weird. I might just get my own coffee you know, I feel weird ordering someone around."

"Tris, it's the assistants job to be ordered around." Christina applied.

"I know, this is going to take getting used to."

"Go meet with your man and have a few moments before the day starts." She urges.

After putting my coat and bag securely in my own office I head over to Tobias' to see what the day will hold.

"Hey, before we get into our day I want a few more minutes with my girl." He smiles, coming around his desk and encasing me in his arms. His lips meet mine softly.

"I know you're nervous sweetheart."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you'll see it's nothing. I know I can say relax but until you see it's fine…" He trails off.

A few more kisses happen before Tobias logs into his computer and pulls up the file for the campaign I'm going to be working on.

"The files have been sent to you, so just go with the basic outline, and ask me anything, no question is stupid. Got it?"

"Yes." I reply, letting out a huge breath before making my way to my own office to begin.

 **{00^00}**

Tris was too adorable. She had the skills to do the job but was psyching herself out. Once she got going on the account, she would be fine. Throughout the morning she'd pop into my office periodically with small questions or to ask advice on a certain image or layout. I couldn't help but smile at her. The ideas for the campaign were perfect. She just needed the confidence to go with it.

Just before lunch, Amar came by and looked in on Tris. I left my office door open for the most part so I could peek at her. Even from my perch behind my desk I could see she was blushing as Amar looked at her work so far. He was obviously impressed.

The day flew by, as did the week and by then a few weeks had passed. Tris was a consummate professional and settled into her new position with ease. I didn't particularly like her assistant, Edgar. He was polite and completed his tasks as requested but he always just stood a little too close to her for my liking, touching her arm or back unnecessarily. At least I felt it so. Tris didn't even notice it. We were coming up to the end of the month of May and this afternoon, Tris was presenting her campaign to the client. Amar asked that I sit in to help guide her as this was her first meeting presenting to a client. She would do just fine but I loved to watch her in her element. Her confidence had finally started to acclimate along with her and it showed.

"Tobias!" She shrieked as she slammed my office door suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, seeing the look of panic on her face.

"I'm going to screw this up!"

"Baby, calm down. You know this campaign back to front and upside down. I'll be in the room, if I need to help I will, but you have it!" I tried to calm her.

An hour later we made our way to the conference room, and Tris held her head high and walked in with confidence. You wouldn't have known, not an hour previously, she was having a mini-meltdown.

"Mr. Blackwell, I'm Tris Prior, pleasure to meet you." She greets, shaking the hand of our client. He smiled politely and directed her to begin her presentation of the new campaign.

She was so at ease once she got started and it was obvious Mr. Blackwell was thoroughly impressed.

"This is perfect." He stated simply. The smile on Tris' face was infectious.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you like it."

We concluded the meeting and by the end of the day Tris was exhausted. She'd tired herself out with all her worrying.

"You ready to head out?" I questioned meeting her at her office door.

"Yes. I don't want to do The Pit tonight. I just want to go home." She stated, grabbing her bag and slipping it across her body.

"Why don't we grab some take out?" I suggest.

"Chinese?"

We make our way to the train and I tell Tris to go home while I get off at the next stop and get us dinner. Being that it' a Friday night, it's a little busy and it takes a half hour before my order is ready. Thankfully, with the month almost into June, the weather has been impeccably nicer. The rain hasn't been too pleasant but it's better than all the damn snow we had. When I reach Tris' building, I use the keys of hers she's let me keep and head inside. When I reach her door, I hear voices inside.

"I know, the kitchen is small, but it serves its purpose." I hear Tris exclaim.

"True," An unknown, female voice replies.

"Babe?" I call as I enter. I toe off my shoes and slip off my coat, hanging it by the door before heading into the kitchen to see Tris sitting at the table with a new friend.

"Hey!" She replies happily. I bend down to kiss her lips sweetly before she introduces me to her guest.

"This is Lauren, she just moved in down the hall. Lauren this is my boyfriend Tobias." Tris states.

She reaches out her hand to shake and I smile politely.

"Nice to meet you." I state as I put the bag with our dinner on the counter.

"Did you want to stay for dinner? We always get too much." Tris offers.

"I don't want to intrude." She states eyeing me.

"You're not, I'm sure you didn't even think of food when moving in today!"

"I didn't actually and I'm starving!"

I'm pretty quiet throughout their exchange and I grab plates and silver ware.

"Let's eat in the living room, there's more room." Tris states as I follow her with our dinnerware.

After dinner, we're sitting around Tris' living room when Lauren speaks up.

"So, do you guys live together?" She questions looking at me.

"No, but we have a lot of sleep overs at each other's places." Tris laughs. I smile at her adoringly.

"We rarely sleep apart actually, so if I'm home, you're usually with me and vice versa." She adds, snuggling closer to me.

"I hate sleeping without you." I state, kissing her soundly.

"You guys are too cute." Lauren interjects. Once again, she's looking at me. "I should go, you guys probably want to be alone." Lauren adds. She's pretty spot on. It's not that I don't like the girl but something bothers me about her.

I take our plates to the kitchen as Tris walks her to the door.

"Please don't hesitate to stop by if you need something." Tris offers before I hear her close and lock the door.

I'm washing the dishes when I feel Tris wrap her arms around me from behind.

"You okay? You've been pretty quiet." She states, resting her head against my back.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting to have company when I got here." I explain, rinsing the last plate before setting it in the rack to dry. Turning in her arms, I bring her closer to me and lift her up onto the counter.

"What did you think of Lauren?" She asks suddenly.

"Seems nice enough. How did she end up here?"

"She was struggling with a box in the elevator when I got on, I helped her. Plus, she didn't have any toilet paper and needed a roll so I invited her over."

"Right."

"Tobias?"

"Hmmm…" I mumbled, latching my lips to her neck.

"Bedroom."

We make it to her bedroom and in minutes, my shirt is gone and Tris is naked below me on the bed. Just as I'm about to undo my jeans there is a knock on the door.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." I mumble into her neck. She giggles in reply.

"Stay here, don't move!" I state with a smile before running to the door. Flinging it open, Lauren is standing there in her pyjamas, if you can call them that.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but, I forgot the roll of toilet paper."

I look over and see said roll on the table by the door. I grab it, shove it into her hands and go to close the door.

"Wait!" She smiles.

"What?" I want her gone so I can get back to my girl. My naked girl at that.

"We should get together sometime." She flirts, sticking something into my jeans pocket. I grab her hand and push her out.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I slam the door and lock it, heading back into Tris' bedroom.

I pull whatever she slipped into my pocket out and laugh.

"What's so funny handsome?" Tris calls from her perch.

"Your new friend just made a pass at me." I state holding up the slip of paper with her number on it.

"What?" She states angrily, sitting up on the bed. "Oh, hell no." She adds, climbing from the bed.

"What exactly are you going to do sweetheart?"

"I don't know, but fuck. I invite her in and she hits on my boyfriend!" She exclaims angrily, her hands on her naked hips. I can't help but check her out as her breasts jiggle with her actions.

"I am a hot piece of ass, I know." I smile at her. She's pretty sexy when she's fired up. My angry little kitten.

"You're an ass." She admonishes, laughing gently.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. You know you're my girl." I state pulling her to me.

"The moment is ruined. I need a shower." She states heading to the bathroom. I can feel the anger rolling off of her.

 **{00^00}**

The fucking nerve of some people. I actually thought I could be friends with Lauren. Knowing she hit on Tobias is not surprising, I know he's attractive, but she sat in my living room while we served her dinner. After starting the shower and testing the temperature of the water, I step in. I can hear Tobias puttering around. I don't take long and scrub down before stepping out. Drying off as I head into my bedroom, Tobias is lying in bed, the TV is on and he's perusing Netflix.

"You feel better?" He questions.

I go to grab some pyjamas and lay them on the bed as I eye him, my towel still around me.

"I'm sorry."

"Babe, what are you sorry for?" He questions.

"For your new admirer." I state sadly.

"Tris, come here." He calls, holding out his hand. I climb onto the bed and he pulls me against him. My head is on his shoulder as he looks down at me.

"What's really bothering you? I mean I've had girls hit on me before but you've never been this angry about it."

"I don't know, I guess it's that, I invited her in and…"

"You feel used?" he offers.

"Exactly!"

"Tris, you are the most important person in my life." He states as I look up at him.

"So are you."

"I've never said this to anyone before." He begins as he turns me to him.

"What?"

"I love you Tris. I'm so fucking in love with you." He states firmly before kissing me soundly as if to make his point.

I can't help the smile that overcomes my face as I move to straddle him, my towel falling off me in the process.

"I love you too, so fucking much." I reply, as he sits up, pulling me flush against him.

Struggling with the blankets, I pull them away from him to find he was in my bed naked. I find his cock and stroke him a few times as he groans into my neck before positioning myself over him and sinking down onto him.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good." He pants as I ride him, slow.

He kisses my lips sweetly and mumbles, "I love you, I love you…" as our breathing intensifies. His hands grip my hips guiding me as our eyes connect. "I love you." I reply as our lips find each other's once more. We climax together and fall into bed, content. Wrapped in each other's arms.

 **{00^00}**

Sunday morning, I headed back to my place. Lauren had interrupted us a few too many times Saturday, and we'd had enough. Tris hadn't confronted her about her making a pass at me, but what good would it do really?

I hated being without Tris. It was at the point where I just wanted to ask her to move in with me. Lauren seemed to be that extra push needed for me to ask. But I also didn't want her to think I was just asking her to get away from Lauren. I wanted her with me always and even though we had declared that we loved one another, was she ready for that?

After a lonely shower, I crawled into bed around 10:30PM. I couldn't fall asleep though. I kept reaching out for Tris, and when I realized she wasn't there, I became even more frustrated. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was going on 3:00AM when the buzzer for my apartment blared through the empty hallway. I clamoured from my bed, and pulled on my jeans before heading to the intercom.

"Hello?"

"Tobias?" I heard Tris squeak.

"Come in sweetheart." I replied, pushing the button to buzz the door for her. I opened my apartment door and waited for the elevator to ding. When the doors opened, Tris stepped off, looking haggard and had what looked like soot on her cheek. Trailing behind her was a rolling suitcase and a shaken Lauren.

"What the hell happened baby?" I crooned pulling her into my arms.

"There was a fire in the apartment building." Lauren explained, her eyes trained on the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" I questioned, feeling over Tris for any marks.

"Slight smoke inhalation, but we were cleared by the medics on scene. We can't stay in the building for a few days until it's deemed structurally sound." Tris explained.

"Okay, come in." I stated, as I grabbed Tris' suitcase. Lauren only had a small bag, thankfully.

Tris showed Lauren the spare bathroom and left her to clean up.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked Tris as she came back from showing Lauren the bathroom.

"No, I'm sorry for bringing her here, but she doesn't know anyone else in town yet." She explained, shrugging her shoulders dejectedly.

"It's okay, for now." I reply.

"For now?" She teases with a raised eyebrow.

"She crosses any lines, she's out, I don't care."

She nods mutely.

"Plus, I can lock my bedroom door." I explain as I grab a few bottles of water from the fridge. Lauren emerges from the bathroom, showered and clean and wearing actual clothes. To my relief. Tris grabs the extra pillows and blankets from the hall cupboard and gives them to Lauren, showing her the couch and I hand her a water bottle.

"Don't bother us." I admonish. "We have to be up for work at 6:00AM" I add.

"I won't." She replies sullenly.

"You need to be ready to go by 7:30AM" Tris explains.

"Fine." She states irritatingly.

I lead Tris to my room and lock the door after her.

"I need a shower." She states heading to my ensuite.

She showers rather quickly, just to get the grime off of her and crawls into bed with me after pulling on some her boy-short underwear and a tank top.

"Do they know how the fire started?" I questioned as she cuddles into my side.

"No, the Fire Marshall was on scene when we were cleared to leave. But they believe it started in the basement."

"I'm glad you're okay." I state, kissing her forehead, pulling her close to me.

"Me too. I could smell smoke and went out into the hallway. The fire alarm started moments later and I ran into Lauren as we headed down the stairs. No one seemed to be hurt. A few people from the first floor were taken to hospital for smoke inhalation but that was the worst of it."

"You know, you could just move in with me." I state rather abruptly. She sits up suddenly.

"Are you serious?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. We barely spend a night alone and I hate sleeping without you. In fact, I can't sleep without you. I was still awake when you buzzed my door." I explain, cupping her face in my hands and pulling her lips to mine.

"Tobias?"

"Hmmmm…."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I want you with me, all the time Tris. Whether that's here or we find a new place together, I want us to live together. I know it's only been a few months, but I love you." I state assuredly.

She's quiet, biting on her lower lip as she thinks it over.

"You're going to draw blood." I tease, pulling her lip from her teeth.

"Sorry," She smiles sheepishly.

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you, all the time. I want to live with you too." She smiles.

"Do you want to move in here?"

"Yes." She smiles once again. Cuddling into my side we finally drift off to sleep only to be woken by the alarm at 6:00AM.

"Geez, if feels like we just fell asleep." She yawns.

"I know. I need a shower." I add, stretching.

"I'll put on coffee and see how our guest is doing." She explains. I grab her around the waist before she can leave the bed completely and kiss her, smacking her ass gently before heading to the bathroom for my shower.

 **{00^00}**

Lauren is still asleep on the couch when I head past her into the kitchen to put on coffee. Knowing we have a long day ahead, I pull eggs from Tobias' fridge and make a pan of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Lauren joins me a few minutes before everything is done and takes a seat at the breakfast bar. I hand her the plate of toast to butter for me.

"You sleep okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, thanks, that couch is incredibly comfy." She smiles.

"Yeah, I know. It's great." I add as I feel Tobias encircle my waist from behind kissing my neck.

"Thanks for making breakfast sweetheart." He smiles before pouring us all a coffee.

"Do you have cream and sugar?" Lauren asks.

"No, sorry, we take it black. There's milk, if that will do?" Tobias replies.

"I guess, thanks." She replies a little snottily.

We've taken her in and she's being rude about it. Obviously, she is somewhat fake and was showing me a side of her she wanted me to see. I heard Tobias grumble slightly beside me. There is a tension in the air but we try to ignore it. As we gather our stuff to leave, I remind Lauren to get her bag and all of her stuff. I even go and check the spare bathroom to make sure she didn't purposefully leave anything behind.

"Where are we going?" Lauren asks when we get on the elevator. Tobias looks annoyed.

"We're going to work, you can do whatever you want." Tobias states, walking off the elevator.

"I don't have anywhere to go." She whines.

I remind her of the offer from the landlord to be put up in the cheap motel until we were allowed back into the building. She huffs, like we're putting her out. After leaving the building, we all get on the train and Lauren tries to sit beside Tobias. I grab her arm and pull her away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting down." She replies as she moves to sit beside him again.

"Sit there." Tobias barks, pointing to the seats across from him as he pulls me to sit beside him.

Lauren, thankfully gets off two stops later to head to the apartment building.

"I'm sorry about her."

"It's not your fault." He comforts. "But she's not coming back to my place, I don't care what sob story she tries to lay on you." He adds.

"I hope they clear the building today." I reply as he threads our hands together.

"You're not responsible for her well-being Tris, she's an adult."

"I know."

"So…" He starts.

"So?"

"When do you want to move in?" He smiles at me.

I can't help but laugh at his eagerness.

"This weekend?" I deadpan.

"Works for me." He replies, kissing me soundly.

Work is work. It's slow, but we're just beginning the next campaign and the client is being difficult, shooting down all of Tobias' ideas. He's getting frustrated.

I'm sitting at my desk going over the notes from the initial meeting with the client and the ideas Tobias has come up with are all in line with what they've asked for. So, we're both at a loss as to what the real problem is.

"Let's go get lunch." He states, walking in.

"Yes please."

Walking across the street to the delicatessen we love so much, I feel Tobias slip his hand into the back pocket of my jeans, squeezing gently as I wrap my arm around his waist. We make a big point of not touching too much in the office, unless we are behind one of our locked office doors. The deli is crowded today and I ramble off to Tobias what I want before securing a table near the back wall.

Just as I sit down, my iPhone rings. Looking at the display, I don't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answer cautiously.

"Ms. Prior?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Rita Barrett, the building manager." She explains.

I realize it's about my apartment building.

"Oh, hi, is everything okay with the building?"

"Yes, it was just cleared. It's been deemed structurally sound and the few beams that did catch fire have been replaced, so you can move back in at any time. I also wanted to remind you that it's been six-months since you moved in, so if you want to renew your lease, I'll need to know by June 1st."

"Actually, I'm going to be moving in with my boyfriend." I explain as Tobias sits down across from me. I had completely forgotten that I would need to sign a new lease, so moving in with Tobias came at the most perfect opportunity.

"You don't want to renew then?"

"No, I'll be moving this weekend actually. I'll be out by June 1st."

"Okay, perfect then. Thanks for the notice."

We end our call and I turn back to Tobias.

"Good news?" He questions.

"The building is safe, and this is perfect timing for me to move in with you, my six-month lease is up at the end of the month.

"Perfect indeed baby." He replies, leaning over to kiss me before we did into our lunch.

"Every fucking time!" I laugh looking up to see the mayonnaise on the corner of his lips.

After lunch, we head back to the office and still have just over a half an hour before we have to get back to it, but I pull Tobias into his office and close the door before locking it.

"You know that fantasy of yours?" I tease.

"Which one?" He laughs back, moving his hands to my ass.

"The one where you fuck me over your desk?" I flirt, moving my lips to his neck.

"Shit, Tris. We have to be quiet." He mumbles as I move to unbuckle his belt.

We fumble with our clothes and I peel my jeans and underwear off as he lifts me onto the edge of his desk. I move my hand down and stroke him through his boxers a few times before he pushes them down off his hips.

"You ready baby?" He breathes against my neck before I tighten my legs around him in answer.

He slips inside me agonizingly slow.

"Faster Tobias." I pant as his hands grip my hips and he starts to bang the shit out of me.

"Fuck."

"God this is good." I pant in reply. I push him away for a moment before jumping down and bending over his desk so he can take me from behind.

No words are spoken as he slips his cock back into me and fucks me hard. I'm sliding against his desk and the pen holder falls to the floor as he continues to pound me from behind. I'm trying to keep my moans quiet, but it's so difficult. I cup my hand over my own mouth when I feel his hand snake around my front. He pulls at my clit, rubbing furiously and seconds later I feel my orgasm wash over me. Moments later I feel him spill into me as well. He pulls out slowly before collapsing into his desk chair. A happy, satisfied smirk on his face.

"Was it good for you?" I tease, before grabbing my pants and heading into the washroom to clean up.

"Fuck Tris, the risk of getting caught is such a turn on." He replies, finally pulling his own pants and boxers back up.

When I come out of the bathroom, he meets me by the door and kisses me soundly. We make out for a few minutes before I unlock the door.

"Coffee?" I ask before leaving.

"Yes please." He replies, swatting my ass one last time.

 **{00^00}**

Fucking Tris over my desk was so goddamn good. Trying to keep quiet and not get caught as well, was a big turn on. She returned about ten minutes later with coffee for both of us and Christina trailing behind her. I met her at my door and thanked he for the coffee when Edgar interrupted.

"I could have gotten that for you Tris." He commented.

"That's okay Edgar, I still had time left on my lunch and wanted to."

"Should we meet in my office and go over the ideas for that campaign?" She added turning to me.

"Yes, let me grab my notes." I exclaim. I follow her and can't help but notice the eye-fuck Edgar gives me. 'What the hell?', I think to myself.

After our meeting on the account, we finally find the missing piece of the campaign and I spend a good two hours getting the image just right. By the end of the day, we're both exhausted. Tris is standing by Christina's desk telling her about moving in with me and I'm glad to see how excited Christina is for her.

"Will and I can help you if you want, maybe I'll come by after work a few nights this week and help you pack up?" She offers.

"I would love that actually. I need to rent a truck too." Tris adds.

"No, you don't, I have a truck." I interject.

"You do?" Tris replies, confused.

"Yeah, I commute to work, but I own a Ford truck." I explain. "It should hold all your stuff. We might need to make a few trips." I add.

"Perfect. Okay, Christina, tomorrow after work, meet at my place, and we can start packing."

"Am I allowed to crash your girl packing party?" I tease.

"Of course, who else is going to lift the boxes." She teases. I smile at her before we say goodbye to Christina and Edgar before finishing out our day.

The rest of the week goes by pretty slowly and we gladly, don't see much of Lauren. I made a trip down to Home Depot Wednesday after work to pick up boxes for Tris. I took my Truck and parked on the street before grabbing the stack and heading into her building. When I reach her apartment, Tris is in the kitchen, packing up her dishware and dancing along to music that is playing in the background. She looks fucking adorable as she shakes her hips around, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Having fun sweetheart?" I tease, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Shit! Tobias. You scared the crap out of me." She laughs.

"You look cute, dancing like that." I flirt, leaning down to kiss her.

"Tris, I need more boxes." I hear. Christina emerges from Tris' bedroom.

"Here you go." I state, cutting the tie holding the boxes together with the knife from the kitchen counter before handing a few to her.

"Thanks, Four." She replies.

"Have you guys eaten dinner yet?" I ask.

"No, we were going to order in, but wanted to wait for you, what do you want?" Tris states, wrapping up a few more plates.

"Pizza?" I offer.

"Sounds good."

Tris places the order to be delivered and when they buzz the door, I go to grab it when Tris stops me.

"What?"

"Money." She states, going for her wallet.

"Don't worry about it, I got it babe." I reply pulling my wallet out.

"What the fuck?" I open the door and see the last person I expected to be delivering pizza.

 **{00^00}**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you to everyone for your patience! I know it's been about a month since my last update, but like I mentioned in my last AN, I was away camping for a few weeks and had a plethora of mosquito bites to deal with when I returned.**

 **Thanks for the continued support and to the new followers who are liking and favouriting the story.**

 **On with it...**

* * *

 **"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

Rolling over in bed, I nuzzle my face into Tobias' chest and breathe him in, as he lay on his back. We'd finished packing up my apartment last night and today was moving day. I was excited, and couldn't wait to get going. After noting that it was only 6:00AM, I decided to wake Tobias for some early morning loving before our day was stolen by our friends as they helped with the move.

We'd fallen into bed naked last night after sexing each other up for a few hours, finally crashing around midnight. Moving the sheets off of his body, he stirs slightly but doesn't quite wake. Moving to straddle his hips, I pump his cock a few times and he groans, loudly. I smile to myself at how adorably oblivious he is to my ministrations. He was already at half-mast; morning wood and all. Moving over him, I lower myself over his cock and plunge him inside me.

"Fuck me!" He cries loudly, sitting up abruptly as his hands grip my hips.

"Morning babe," I smile, leaning forward to wrap my arms around his shoulders as his lips find mine.

The only sounds in the room were our heavy breaths as we slowly move together. His lips find my chest and he licks and sucks my nipples while I grind down on him. Moments later I find my release, shuddering above him. He flipped suddenly so I was now on my back as he thrust into me.

"Tobias, harder!" I panted as he pounded into me fast and hard. I could feel my second orgasm approaching and pulled him closer to kiss him. Our tongues finding their way into each other's mouths as they imitated the ministrations of his cock fucking me.

"I'm coming baby," He crooned into my neck as he thrusted hard a few more times before I come around him again, and he follows seconds later.

"So fucking good." I panted, pulling him flush against me, not caring about the extra weight.

"Really great wake-up call baby." He smiles sweetly at me, rolling to my side.

After a quick shower, we dress quickly while Tobias offers to head up the block to the nearest coffee shop to get some breakfast and really big coffees. I gather up the bed sheets we used last night and pack them up on the top of the last box left opened for that purpose and move it to the living room.

Twenty minutes later, as it is approaching 8:00AM, Tobias returns, along with Zeke and his younger brother, Uriah, who I had the pleasure of meeting Wednesday night.

 **{00^00}**

I hear Tobias call out unexpectedly, "What the fuck?"

"Tobias? What's wrong?" I call heading to the door to see him hugging the pizza delivery person.

"Tris, this is Uriah. He's Zeke's younger brother."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I state, reaching out to shake his outstretched hand.

"So, why the fuck are you delivering pizzas? Zeke finally fire you over at Dauntless Gym?" Tobias jests.

"It's a long story, but the short version. Marlene…" He begins, before looking at me to clarify his next statement, "…my girlfriend, who is a paramedic" he adds before continuing, "…broke her foot on the job, and can't work. So, while waiting for her Worker's Compensation pay to come in we need to make up a little extra income somewhere, so a few nights a week, I deliver pizza." He explains. "And the fucking economy sucks." He adds.

 **{00^00}**

"Thanks for helping out Uriah, with the move and all. How's Marlene doing?" I query as Tobias hands me a coffee and a bagel.

"She's in pain, more likely frustration because she can't just get up and go." He clarifies.

After scarfing down our breakfast and pounding back our coffees, Tobias and I start loading up the dolly that we borrowed from the building's maintenance closet to bring down stacks of boxes to Tobias' truck. The thing that is making this an even smoother move is the fact that Will is using his Ford Explorer to transport my sensitive items, like my television, lamps and other breakables.

Five hours later, we are all collapsed around Tobias', or should I say, 'our' living room after finally hefting the last few boxes in. His home office was big enough that we could store my old bed in there for now, as I won't need it.

"Well as a thank you for helping my girl move today, I'm buying dinner, so Uriah, go get our pizza!" He jokes before adding, "Just kidding, I thought we'd order in some Chinese, that good for everyone?"

"Sounds perfect babe," I reply, kissing him sweetly.

Tobias, Will, Zeke and Uriah all head out to get our dinner. But I suspect it has more to do with the fact that they also wanted to pick up some beer.

"So, how are you guys?" Christina interjects.

"Perfect, really. I'm also really glad to finally be away from Lauren."

"What is with Tobias and his bitch magnet?" She laughs.

"You know, he's always been a magnet for girls, not that he's ever paid them any attention." Shauna interjects.

Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend and today was the first time I'd met her. They live in the building as well, a few floors up. Or rather, Shauna lived in the building before Zeke moved in with her.

"I'm not surprised, he's gorgeous, sweet, hot, gorgeous…" I mumble out and the girls laugh.

"Yeah but he seems to have a specific radar for crazy." Christina adds.

"No shit, let's hope they're finally behind us."

When the guys return, we all dive into dinner before I know it, everyone starts to make their way home. We thank them profusely for their help and I'm so glad to finally have time alone with Tobias in 'our' apartment. Zeke and Shauna are the last to leave and as soon as Tobias locks the door, I'm on him like white on rice.

"Hey sweetheart." He croons as he lifts me, allowing me to wrap my arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist.

 **{00^00}**

The wake-up call I received this morning was so fucking hot. To see Tris above me, riding me like she was as she came apart in my arms was fucking beautiful. After a rushed breakfast and almost six hours of moving, we'd finally finished around 4:00PM. Chinese take-out was the gifted meal to our helpers and as soon as the last stragglers, Zeke and Shauna left, she couldn't get to me quick enough.

"Hey sweetheart." I croon, lifting her into my arms as her arms wind themselves around my shoulders and her legs around my waist.

"I'm so fucking tired and sore." She whines adorably.

"How about we take a bath." I suggest, walking us to the master bath.

"You and me naked? How could I refuse." She flirts, adorably.

Letting her down in the bathroom, I start the water before she adds some her coconut bubble bath. Something that's been here for weeks now. We strip and I help her into the tub first before stepping in behind her.

"Sit in front of me." She smiles as I take my seat. Her legs wrap around me and I run my hands along her legs.

We were both too tired from the move that we ended up going to bed shortly after our bath and slept through until the next morning.

I was awake before Tris and got up to put coffee on. Now that she was officially here with me, I thought I would treat my girl to breakfast in bed. Making up some French toast with some cut up fruit and coffee, I plated the meal and set it on a tray before heading back into our bedroom to find she'd curled herself around my pillow. Setting the tray at the end of the bed, I moved over on the bed, wrapping myself around her from behind.

"Wake up baby." I whisper in her ear before kissing her cheek. She squirms adorably, stretching like a kitten before turning in my arms to face me.

"Morning." She mumbles while stifling a yawn before adding. "What's that smell?" She smiles, sniffing the air and sitting up.

"Get comfy, lean against the headboard." I state. "I made you breakfast in bed." I add sitting the tray over her legs.

"You're so sweet to me."

"Of course I am, you're my girl." I state simply, like it's the most obvious thing in the world before leaning in to kiss her.

"Where's your breakfast?" She states playfully, even though there are four slices on that plate.

"We're sharing, obviously." I tease.

After we finish our breakfast, Tris offers to clean up while I go for a shower. Just as I'm getting dressed Tris storms into the bedroom and throws a cardboard box at me and starts screaming.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" I call to get her attention.

"How long?" She demands, standing there with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping in annoyance. Even though she's mad as hell, she looks fucking sexy.

"What are you talking about?" I'm completely dumbfounded when she chucks an envelope at me.

Pulling it off the floor at my feet where it landed, I read over it quickly.

 _T,_

 _Thanks for the other night and the one before that. Here's something to remember me by._

 _Love,_

 _You Know Who._

"What the fuck is this?" I reply looking at her face to see her hurt expression.

"You tell me, she left you some lingerie as well." She shouts angrily signalling to the box to the left.

Opening the flap, I look inside to see some black negligee thing. I look back at the note, not sure what to think. Tris left me in the bedroom and I don't know where she is. The thought that she actually thinks I would fuck around on her hurts me just as much as the asshole who is leaving shit at my door, is hurting her. They obviously wanted to fuck things up for us and well…it's working.

I wander into the living room and don't see her anywhere. 'She fucking left,' I realize, rubbing my hands over my face in frustration. Without another thought I head up the few floors in the elevator to Zeke's place and Shauna answers. She half closes the door and looks at me pointedly.

"What did you do?" She stares at me harshly.

"I didn't do fucking anything! I was in the shower and when I come out, Tris is furious, throwing boxes and letters at me. Someone is trying to insinuate that I cheated on Tris with them, and it's not fucking true!" I reply harshly.

"I believe you Tobias, but that girl in there is in tears. She's dealt with a lot of crap from girls trying to get your attention."

"I know that, but I've never wanted any of them, I only want Tris, I mean seriously Shauna! I'm fucking in love with her, I would never hurt her like that."

"Give her some time, go home, try to relax and get rid of the fucking box."

"I'm keeping the letter, I want to see if more show up. Compare it…"

"Just let her cool down, I'll talk to her okay." She comforts.

Shauna has known me for a few years, even though I lived in New York this time last year, working for David Warner, Zeke would still come up some weekends for visits, or I'd come here.

I walk back to the apartment dejectedly and decide that pounding the shit out of something sounds good. Changing into my work out clothes I head down to the gym. I text Tris to tell her I'll be in the gym so if she comes home and doesn't find me, she will know where I am. I get a reply and am severely saddened by the tone.

 _Tris: Do whatever the fuck you want, you seem to like that._

 _Tobias: I've not been with anyone else Tris. I wish you could believe that._

She doesn't reply after that. I grab a towel and a water bottle and head down to pound something. I'm angrier and frustrated at whomever it is trying to screw shit up for us but whoever it is, is going to be sorry.

 **{00^00}**

Tobias was incredibly sweet, making me breakfast in bed. We ate quietly together, sharing kisses in between and when finished, I offer to tidy up since he cooked. Tobias heads to the bathroom for a shower and I head to the kitchen to see he's already done about ninety-eight percent of the clean-up. I smile to myself as I toss out the used coffee grinds after pouring myself another cup. I notice the garbage is full and pull the bag out, tying off the top and decide to head to the end of the hall by the elevator to toss it down the chute. I almost trip when I open the door to see a small box outside the door with an envelope on top. There is only a 'T' written on the top in cursive and I have no idea if it's meant for me or Tobias. I get rid of the garbage before picking up the package and heading back into the kitchen. I open the envelope and read the cursive writing and feel myself flare up in anger. 'He couldn't have, could he?' I think to myself, before struggling with the tape on the box to open it. What I find inside disgusts me and I storm back to the bedroom to confront him. Still in disbelief as I shove my discovery at him.

"What the fuck is this?" He states before looking up at me. I'm trying to be really strong right now and not let him see me crumble but I can't hold it back. I leave him to his 'gift' before storming out of the apartment. The next safest place to go is up to Zeke and Shauna's and I know Zeke is at the gym today as he took yesterday off to help me move.

"Tris? What's wrong?" Shauna comforts when she sees me in tears at her door.

"Tobias, he…he…" I can't get the words out and she leads me into the living room. After taking a seat on the love seat, she sits across from me on the couch and waits for me to calm down so I can explain.

"Tobias loves you Tris, he would never even think of being with someone else!" She states a little harshly after I've informed her of my discovery.

"That's why this hurts so much. God Shauna, I know he wouldn't, I'm so fucking stupid, but just the idea that someone else is trying to make me think it, it is so infuriating."

"Well, not to sound like a bitch, but it's working. You thought the worst of him and left."

"I know. I'm such a stupid idiot. I mean fuck, he made me breakfast in bed this morning." I state as another flood of tears escapes me.

Shauna continues to try to calm me down but knows these are more tears of frustration and anger than tears of hurt from anything Tobias did. I know he didn't do it, but it still hurts knowing someone is trying to convince us otherwise. I can't get the look on his face out of my head when he saw my anger, he thinks I believe he would have actually cheated.

We're interrupted when there is a loud knock on the door and it sounds impatient. I know it's Tobias.

"It's him." I confirm as she goes to answer the door.

Their voices are muffled and I know she appeases him for now. When she returns she offers to come down and help me unpack and I agree, only after she states that he's heading down to the gym to blow off some steam. Just as we're getting ready to head down to mine and Tobias' place, he sends me a text message and I'm such a bitch to him in return. I can't take it back, I've hit send and I contemplate telling him 'I'm sorry' but it won't mean anything in a text message.

An hour later, Shauna and I have finished integrating my kitchen stuff with Tobias' and we're breaking down the rest of the boxes.

"He's been in the gym for a long time." I state randomly when I realize he's been down there for at least an hour and a half.

"Why don't you go bring him some water?" She suggests with a small encouraging smile. I nod in agreement but decide to change. I've been wearing jeans and it's rather hot, so I leave my tank-top on and change into jean shorts instead before grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge. I lock the door after Shauna as she heads back up to her place in one elevator and I take the other down.

Seeing him through the glass as he wails on the punching bag tugs at my heart. He's angry and I caused that. I'm nervous as I make my way around the corner to the doors. He's using a towel to wipe the sweat off of himself when I approach. He doesn't see me at first and I clear my throat to get his attention. He looks at me sadly and doesn't react much as I hand him some water.

"Thanks," He mumbles.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch. You didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't." He's being short with me and I only have myself to blame.

"I know you didn't cheat Tobias…. Please look at me." I cry, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I need some time Tris, please." He replies turning back to the bag, away from me.

"Please don't walk away." I cry.

"I just need to think." He explains.

"What can I do to fix this?" I query as he huffs roughly before replying to my question.

"You didn't even let me acknowledge anything or clarify anything. You just assumed and then walked out." He replied angrily.

"I was angry, but not at you. Someone is trying to make me, US," I clarify, "…that you cheated on me with them and I am angry. But I took it out on you. I know I was wrong." I confess, needing to feel a semblance of closeness to him but feel like I'm failing.

"You don't think I'm angry Tris?" He replies. I know he's hurting, I can see it in his face.

"I'll leave you alone." I reply rushing out of the gym to leave him to his punching bag.

When I return to the apartment, I throw myself into unpacking. I don't want him questioning whether or not I want to be here with him because I know I do. I head to the bedroom and unpack the rest of the boxes of clothes I have. He's made space in his walk-in closet. I hang the dress pants, skirts and blouses before unpacking the boxes of t-shirts, sweaters and undergarments into my dresser which is now across the room, mirroring his on the opposite wall. After breaking down the last few boxes I hear the front door open and close and know he's returned. I want to give him space but need to see him too, I hope he doesn't regret my moving in now. In my haste to jump up and meet him, I trip over the broken-down boxes and fall over myself, hurting my ankle in the process.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…" I scream in pain reaching for my ankle. Tobias rushes down the hall and is at my side to see what's wrong. I look up at him pitifully trying not to cry at the pain. I've cried enough today already. So much so that I swear I'm dehydrated.

 **{00^00}**

I've been pounding on this fucking bag for over an hour now and I'm drenched in sweat. Hearing a throat clear behind me I turn around to see Tris standing there sheepishly holding out a bottle of water for me. I love her so fucking much, but the fact that she just walked out, without giving me a chance to reply to the accusations hurt more than she realizes.

She offered up her apologies and knew she was in the wrong but her lack of trust in me regardless of the accusation was hard to ignore. Finally, after two hours or working myself ragged, I head back up to the apartment. After closing and locking the door, I toss the now empty water bottles into the recycle bin when I hear Tris call out in pain. I rush down the hallway to the bedroom to see her on the floor, grabbing her ankle in pain.

"Baby, what did you do?" I question worriedly.

"I tripped over the fucking boxes." She replies angrily, shoving the small stack away from her.

"Come'ere." I murmur, picking her up off of the floor and setting her on the end of the bed.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry, I was such an idiot. I shouldn't have left like I did." She cries, gripping at my shirt.

"I know sweetheart." I add cupping her face in my hands.

"Please say we're okay?"

"We will be fine. But I can't ignore the fact that it hurt that you'd assume the implication was truth before even letting me say anything about it." I explain.

"Why would someone do this? And who?" She mumbles, reaching down to rub her ankle.

"I kept the letter, see if we get anymore, or to compare against people we know." I explain.

She nods in understanding as I look down to see a bluish, purple coloured bruise forming on the outside of her ankle.

"It hurts but I don't think it's sprained, I just fell on it hard." She adds.

"Can you walk on it?" I question, pulling her up by her hands and allowing her to settle her weight on her feet.

"It's sore but manageable." She confirms.

After setting her up on the couch in the living room with an ice-pack on her ankle and the TV remote, I head back to the bedroom to take my second shower of the day.

 **{00^00}**

Stretching out on the couch with the ice-pack on my ankle is giving me some relief. Tobias waltzes into the room twenty minutes later wearing only some light grey sweats, no shirt and bare feet.

"How's your ankle?" He questions sweetly.

"Sore, but it will be fine." I reply, eyeing him closely.

He heads into the kitchen and returns ten minutes later with two sandwiches, some potato chips and drinks.

"Lunch?" He queries, handing me one of the plates.

"Thank you." I reply watching to see where he sits. I'm thankful when he sits right beside me. If he were any closer, he'd be on top of me, and I wouldn't argue with that.

We're both ignoring the elephant in the room, knowing we have to talk more, but I'm just thankful to be in the same room as him at the moment. When we're finished lunch, he puts our plates on the coffee table in front of us before turning back to me.

"I love you Tris. It's that simple. I've never entertained the idea of anyone else since the first moment I saw you on that fucking train." He pleads with me.

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry I was such a bitch. But just for a moment, put yourself in my shoes. There is a string of psychos after you and they don't care that you're with me, they still try!" I explain.

"I've never given them any indication that I'm interested." He adds.

"I know you haven't, but for girls like that, ignoring them only makes them want you more. Wanting what they can't have."

"Promise me if anything else shows up at the fucking door that you will come to me first?" He urges.

"I will. I can't say it enough, how sorry I am."

"I know baby, I'm sorry too. Whoever is doing this managed to get into the building too, which is even more disturbing."

"Well, let's try to narrow it down?" I suggest.

We go over the possibilities listing off the girls who have been vying for his attention the past few months. Tessa Adams is at the top, along with Nita Navedo. But Nita hasn't tried anything else for a few weeks. So, Tobias wants to rule her out. But I explain that maybe her lack of trying at the office is because she's been planning this. He agrees and we add that tidbit of information to the list. Lauren is the newest addition and we figure that out of those three, only Lauren knows our address. The fourth on the list is 'unknown'. For all we know there is a tenant of the building who's after him and we don't even know it.

The ice-pack has melted and there's nothing left of it, so I push it aside and cuddle up to Tobias on the couch. He lays back on the couch and I cuddle up to him, facing him on the couch as he holds me.

"You've been apologizing to me, but I'm sorry too baby." He states, cupping my face with his left hand.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because, it's not your fault that you reacted that way. It was sent to get that reaction out of you. That is not fair to you and I'm sorry sweetheart."

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too." He adds before bringing me closer.

His lips descend on mine and we lay on the couch kissing, fondling and groping for the better part of an hour when he accidentally kicks my sore ankle.

"Owww…fuck!" I screech.

"Shit, baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, but maybe I should be on top?" I flirt as he sits up suddenly, allowing me to straddle him.

I pull my tank-top off and my bra before bending to capture his lips once again. His hands move up the skin of my thighs before cupping my sex and rubbing his palm against me hard, causing me to grind down into his hand.

"You know… what the best part…about fighting…is?" I get out between pants.

"What?"

"The make-up sex." I reply, a huge grin on my face. He smiles in return as I stand from his lap, careful of my ankle, before slipping my jean shorts and underwear off. I help him tug off his jogging pants to see he's not wearing any boxers or briefs.

"You want it slow and soft, or hard and fast baby?" He questions, pulling me back over his lap, so I'm hovering over his hard cock.

"I want you to fuck me…hard." I reply as he guides his hard shaft into me while I lower myself.

"I love watching you ride me like this." He pants, thrusting up into me from below.

After my first orgasm, I climb off of him and get on my hands and knees at the other end of the couch, signalling I want him to fuck me from behind. He slips in easily and pounds hard. The only sounds in the room are our panting breaths and the slapping of our flesh as his hips and thighs meet my backside and thighs.

"I'm so close baby," He pants out.

I feel my second orgasm approaching as his hand slips around to rub my clit. It sends me over and I start coming on his cock as he slows his thrusts, coming seconds later. Just as he pulls his jogging pants back on, there is a knock on the door.

"Seriously? I'm fucking naked!" I blurt as he grabs my shorts and underwear, tossing them at me.

We must be taking too long as the knock sounds again.

"Just a minute!" Tobias shouts, hoping to appease our visitor until I get my clothes back on.

I settle back into the couch, and rest my foot on the elevated pillow before he opens the door.

 **{00^00}**

As I wait for Tris to re-dress herself, I watch with admiration as she covers her perfect breasts with her bra, then tank-top. Once she's situated, I swing open the door to see Shauna standing there.

"Hey." I greet politely, inviting her in.

"Hey, so how are things?" She questions meekly.

"Really great." I reply, a smug smile on my face. She starts laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Tris calls from the couch.

"That, right there…" She begins, pointing to me. "Is the face of a man who just had phenomenal make-up sex!" She laughs once again.

"Busted!" Tris blurts out, joining in the laughter. I just shrug, unapologetically.

"What can I say, I love my girl." I state simply.

"You guys are too adorable. I'm glad you worked your shit out."

"It wasn't without injury." Tris adds, pointing to her ankle.

"Please don't tell me you hurt yourself during make-up sex!" Shauna calls, as she moves to sit on the couch.

Tris snorts, giggle laughs at that, and I find it incredibly adorable, before she adds, "No, I got this rushing out of the room when I heard him come home earlier. Didn't make it past the broken-down boxes." She finishes as I head back to the bedroom to put on a t-shirt.

"You're looking a little rumpled there, girl, looks like you got some good lovin'," I hear Shauna tease as I re-enter the living room.

"No, I got fucked, nice and hard." Tris confirms before she and Shauna are both in a fit of giggles. I leave them to their girl-talk as I head into the kitchen and grab us each a beer.

"So, any idea who was behind it?" Shauna questions as I take a seat next to Tris after handing out the beers.

We give her the run-down of our theories and the girls/women who have crossed our paths the past few months. Shauna nods in understanding and says she'll keep an eye out before heading back to her apartment, knowing Zeke will be home shortly.

With the weather being as nice as it is, I suggest to Tris that we grill up the steaks in the fridge and she happily agrees. Her ankle is tender but she can walk on it, so she starts preparing a salad as I get the steaks marinated before heading out onto the balcony to start the small Bar-B-Q we have.

I throw the steaks on and listen as they sizzle on the grill. Tris pops her head out the door a few minutes later handing me another fresh beer and a plate for when the steaks are finished.

"Thanks sweetheart." I call as she heads back inside.

"You're welcome."

"I love you." I call, with a smile.

"I love you too." She replies, her voice echoing from the kitchen.

No relationship is perfect and this was our first real fight. But we both acknowledge that we need to listen to one another and take things with a grain of salt. It's like gossip. Just because someone says something, doesn't mean it's true. Like Tessa and her delusions of us or Peter thinking that Tris was his. We will definitely have more hurdles in our future but the key is to deal with them together.

 **{00^00}**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Wow! Two chapters in one week. You lucky bitches! LoL**

 **Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the feedback and reviews for the last chapter.**

* * *

 **"** **The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

Things have been rather quiet when it comes to the 'stalker' issue. We've not received any more boxes or letters. At least not yet. But I can't help but think, in the back of my mind, that a storm is brewing. I'm brought out of my thoughts when there is a knock on my door.

"Edgar? What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Prior, but Mr. Eaton has requested you join him in his office." He states. I notice he has a look on his face that I can't quite read. Annoyance maybe?

"Thank you." I reply simply as I stand from my desk after saving my work.

Edgar watches me as I head over to Tobias' office. I wave to Christina as I pass, and she motions for me to go right in.

"Hey sweetheart!" He greets kindly as I close and lock the door.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Christina and I are headed to New York again. Leave tomorrow morning." He informs me.

"Jack Kang?"

"Exactly. End of the season, and he wants to give us the presentation for the fall/winter line so we can start talking ideas and what not."

"Fair enough." I nod in agreement. "Was that all?" I add.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with you, somewhat work related." He begins as he comes around his desk and leans on the front, legs crossed at the ankle. "I wasn't going to say anything, but Christina also pointed out things she's noticed, as well as me, and we, more so I wanted to talk to you about it personally." He finishes, pulling me to lean against him.

"What's wrong?" I question, a little worried.

"Nothing detrimental to your position or anything, just certain behaviour we've both observed."

Tobias goes on to explain how on a few occasions, if he and I are talking by his office door, he's seen Edgar glaring at him. On other occasions, he's noticed how Edgar touches me when it's not necessary at all. Christina has noticed this as well, more so the 'evil' looks he's cast towards Tobias.

"Normally, I would just shrug it off, but just this morning when you guys were semi-huddled over your computer as you showed him something, he glared at me through the window in your office, and then put his hand on your shoulder, like he was sending me some kind of message, all the while, still smirking at me."

"I honestly haven't noticed it Tobias."

"Maybe it's the whole protective boyfriend in me, but I hate that he even touches you to begin with. It's not necessary and could be construed as sexual harassment."

"Hey, I get the discomfort on your part, I mean I hated it when Nita would do that, and that's when we were barely dating. If I…actually, WHEN I notice it again, I'll make a point of telling him to keep his hands to himself."

"Thank you. And…I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be controlling, but something about that kid just bothers me."

"I'm sure it's just harmless infatuation, but I will draw the line. It's hard to call him out on something unless I catch him in act, so to speak."

"I know. But if you have any questions, Christina said she'd fill you in on the things she's seen."

"I trust you, but I wouldn't mind knowing about what she's seen."

"Is he your permanent assistant?"

"Actually no, I've not had any other floaters yet, maybe Johanna just assumes he's a great fit?"

"Maybe, but perhaps you could send her an e-mail. Acknowledge he's been doing a good job but you'd like to try another assistant to compare before you decide on anyone permanent." Tobias suggests.

"It couldn't hurt." I agree.

Tobias kisses me sweetly and even taps my ass for good measure before I head back over to my office. I can't help but eye Edgar with a little suspicion.

 **{00^00}**

It was becoming a major concern of mine when I would see Edgar through the blinds of Tris' office, only to see him smirking at me as he touched her in some way. Although, in this instance, he was touching her shoulder. I know deep down, that it was probably irrational. He acted like it was some kind of competition for her attention. If he only knew, 'he wasn't even in the running', I think to myself. I watch from my office doorway as Tris ensconces herself back in her office, closing the door and even the blinds. 'Yes, thank you,' I think. Privacy while she works is important. It makes me wonder how many times he's spied her through the window, or watched her work.

Now that Christina and I are heading to New York again tomorrow, I have to work through lunch, as does Christina. Tris, the love of mine that she is, gets us all lunch and helps us with the account so we can be finished on time.

When Tris entered my office with lunch, I noticed that her office door had been closed, and now that I was seeing her out and thanking her for lunch, the door was open.

"Wait!" I call in a hushed whisper, pulling on her hand to stop her.

"What?"

"Your door is now open and it was closed when you arrived." I whisper. We can't see in past the doorway as she had closed her blinds as well, obstructing out view.

"It was, what the fuck!" She states in an angry whisper, before marching over. I follow behind to see if we can find the reason.

"Edgar!" She calls as we see him hunched over her computer.

"Ms. Prior! I'm sorry to be in your office, but there was a problem with my computer syncing your appointments, and I wanted to see if it would allow me to add them to yours." He explains.

"There is no reason for you to be in her office! If YOUR computer is not working, then you call IT. You don't enter her office and start snooping around on her computer. I don't care what your excuse is, it's a breach of privacy!" I state rather coldly. I can feel Tris running her hand along my back to help calm me.

"Mr. Eaton…" He begins, as though he's going to give me a talking to.

"Edgar, that's enough. Mr. Eaton is correct. No matter the issue with your computer, you never have the right to just enter my office without my permission. Especially when I'm not here!" Tris fights back.

"You can leave now." I state simply as he scuttles past, giving me another evil glare as he does.

"Edgar, that's enough, you don't need to be giving Mr. Eaton evil looks, you're the one at fault here, not him!" Tris shouts. He looks taken aback and finally extricates himself from our presence.

Once he is gone, Tris closes the door and moves over to the phone on her desk. I watch as she dials in a number and waits for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Johanna, hello, Tris Prior here." She greets. I smile to myself when I realize she's foregoing the e-mail altogether, to contact the head of the PA department personally.

"So, what did Johanna say?" I encourage when she finally hangs up.

"I will still e-mail her with my concerns and what I caught him doing, but she will assign someone new to me come Monday morning."

"I hate that I'm not going to be here tomorrow, or maybe even Thursday. What if he tries something with you?"

"Tobias. I understand your concern, really, and I'm not trying to undermine you but I'm his boss, if he so much as looks at me funny, I will give him a piece of my mind. Also, now that Johanna is aware of his actions, she may just pop up for a surprise visit!" She explains, smiling wickedly at the end.

"I love you." I state simply, leaning over her desk to kiss her. Just as I go to pull away, she stops me, pulling me around her desk so we can enjoy a few more moments of uninterrupted making-out.

"I love you too." She smiles, once she finally pulls away.

 **{00^00}**

Tobias, being the sweetheart that he is, walked me to the train this morning before rushing home to wait for the car-service that was taking he and Christina to the airport.

When I walked into the office, it wasn't the same. He's had to go to New York before but after the 'incident' with Edgar yesterday afternoon, I'm nervous about how he will react today when he sees that Tobias, nor Christina will be in the office. Maybe I'm overreacting, thinking the worst, but I honestly had not noticed the way Edgar would treat Tobias. It was almost as if it was jealous behaviour. Being that I'm really early, as always, I decide to head to the tenth floor and have a personal one on one with Johanna.

"Good morning Tris." Molly greets.

"Hi Molly, is Johanna available for a few minutes?"

"She is, go on in." She nods.

After knocking on the open door to signal my appearance, Johanna waves me in and asks me to close the door.

"I'm so sorry about Edgar, Tris." She begins.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it. I've made the notification to you and sent the e-mail after he left work yesterday." I explain.

"Yes, I got it. I was just about to attach it to your file. I noticed there was an update on your account, an address change?" She hints, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Tobias and I moved in together a couple weeks ago." I confirm.

"That's fantastic Tris. He's such a looker that one!" She teases.

Most people, if they were to overhear this conversation, might think that Johanna is crossing a line in regards to personal privacy, especially on company time, but she was my mentor when I first began and more importantly a great friend. So, it's almost like we're having girl-talk. Technically I don't start for another twenty minutes either, so we can freely engage in a little off-topic conversation.

"He's incredible. You know this morning, he even walked me to the train, knowing he had to run back home to catch the car-service taking him to the airport."

"So chivalrous too. You got yourself a good one Tris."

"I know. Thanks Johanna. Also, if something happens with Edgar today, do you mind if I call you direct again?"

"Of course, dear!"

"I'm not expecting anything to happen, but when he sees Tobias and Christina are out of the office, he might get ideas, who knows." I add.

"I understand your concern, of course. I checked out his file again yesterday after you made your complaint, and although I cannot share any personal information, there is nothing untoward listed to be concerned about. So, try not to worry yourself too much. Like you said, it's likely he has a crush on you."

"Crush or not, that's no excuse to invade my personal office unless he's given permission to do so."

"I agree. Hope all goes well and just work your little heart out."

"Thanks Johanna. Also, feel free to make any surprise visits." I hint with a wink, before finally heading up to my floor.

 **{00^00}**

Even though the flight is just about two hours, it feels like it's taking five to get there. Christina notices my annoyance and reassures me that Tris is a tough girl and will, and I quote, 'slap a bitch', if necessary.

"Very true!" I agree with a small laugh. "I just don't trust Edgar at all, he's acting so shady." I add.

"I talked to Tris this morning while you were getting coffee. She was on the train, so I told her about what I'd seen Edgar doing."

In the privacy of my office more than a week ago, Christina confided in me that she was uncomfortable about the way she'd seen him react towards her. I asked her to explain what she'd seen and she went into detail about the first time it really bothered her.

After lunch one day, Tris had returned to my office with coffee for the two of us as we both had time left on our lunch. When Edgar noticed this, he made a point of touching her arm and telling her he could have gotten that for her. I remembered this incident as it had happened before as well and I was standing at my door when the exchange took place. That was when I really started paying attention to his interactions with her.

"I know she can handle herself but I also know you'd feel better if you could at least monitor him in the office with her, especially after the incident yesterday." Christina adds.

"Thanks for that."

As we descend into the airport, we wait for the flight attendants to give us the 'okay' to disembark. There is a car service waiting to take us to Jack Kang's offices and once we arrive, overnight bags in hand if needed, we're ushered up to his office.

"Mr. Eaton, Ms. Murphy, always a pleasure!" Jack greets us excitedly.

Jack took it upon himself to schedule twenty minute meetings with the other clients who signed on with me last time I was in New York, just to go over the basics of their accounts and touch base. Those clients are more okay with the FaceTime or Skype aspects of our meetings but a face to face now and then can't hurt. Christina and I muddled through those meetings rather quickly while she took diligent notes. After the last client, Jack had lunch catered and we ate in the boardroom while general chitchat ensued.

Once lunch was accomplished, the presentation was underway for Jack's Fall/Winter products. Once again, Christina took diligent notes and we brainstormed the different themes and ideas Jack wanted to see portrayed in this campaign. He even went so far as to start throwing out ideas for the Christmas campaign. Of course, those would be revisited but it never hurts to be ahead of schedule.

By the time 5:30PM rolled around, everything that needed to be accomplished was and we were free to head home that night if we chose. It didn't take much convincing on Christina's part either, which made me happy. We both avoided calling Tris so that I could surprise her. If we were lucky, we could get home by 9:30PM or 10:00PM, at the latest.

After a quick flight home, the car service dropped Christina off first at her apartment and I helped her up with her bag before the driver took me on to my place. When I entered the lobby of the building, I gave a small wave to the security attendant sitting behind the front desk and he acknowledged my presence as well before heading to the elevator banks.

When I unlocked the door, the scene before me had me worried. Tris sat on the living room couch with Shauna, wine glasses in hand. I could see Tris was upset, maybe had been crying and in front of her on the table was another box while she held the letter in hand.

"Tobias!" She cries, setting her wine glass down and literally jumping over the couch to get to me.

"Baby, what's wrong? What did the letter say?" I coddle, hugging her to me.

"I'll leave you guys, let me know if I can do anything." Shauna interjects before letting herself out.

"Come and see." She adds, tugging my hand to sit next to her on the sofa.

She hands me the letter first, and I look down at the page before me.

 _T,_

 _Another memory for us to share. I'm still thinking about you. I know you're thinking of me._

 _Love,_

 _You Know Who._

After reading the letter, I look up to Tris to see her biting her lip.

"What was in the box baby?" I question as she hands it to me, the flaps open.

It would appear that a pair of boxer shorts were sent this time.

"Okay, that's it, we're going to the police. We need to know what to do to get this under control." I explain.

She wipes her cheeks and chugs back the last sip of her wine while I take down the last of wine from Shauna's glass.

Tris is quiet as I lead her to the parking garage.

"We're taking my truck. I put the boxes and letters in a bag" I explain as I rev the engine a little.

"When did you find the box?" I question as I hold her hand over the console while stopped at a light.

"Shauna invited me for dinner tonight and when I got home, around 8:15PM, it was sitting there. I called Shauna and asked her to come down to be with me. I wanted to wait for you but I couldn't."

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm glad you weren't alone when you opened it."

"I'm just confused by it, I mean it's not threatening, it's just personal and the implications are fucking pissing me off." She exasperates.

"Hopefully we can get some answers by making a report. Getting a professional's opinion on the situation." I add as I finally pull into the Chicago PD lot and parking in a visitor space.

Tris waits for me to help her out of the truck, and it's expected, as she has a hard time jumping down from the cab of the truck. She's gripping the bag fiercely as I set her on the ground.

"I love you Tris." I state, kissing her rather roughly. "No matter what." I add.

"I love you too." She replies, kissing me back intensely.

I lead her into the precinct where we're greeted by an office behind a front reception desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'm not sure who we need to speak with but we're both, as a couple being stalked by someone, anonymously and we've received letters and gifts at our door with no delivery address on them. We want to make a report of this activity and find out what we can do." I explain, looking at Tris who has a look of determination on her face.

"Let me page Detective Tucker for you." The officer states, signalling for us to take a seat.

 **{00^00}**

Seeing Tobias come through the apartment door was such a relief and after he saw the new letter and 'gift', his idea to go to the police had me determined.

While we waited in the reception of the precinct, he held my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hello, I'm Detective James Tucker, how can I be of assistance?" We hear. He's not a large man, about 5'8 or 5'9 in height, blondish hair, around thirty-two years of age.

"Detective Tucker, my name is Tobias Eaton, this is my girlfriend, Tris Prior and we believe we're being stalked by someone maybe more than one someone, and we have in this bag a couple letters and surprise gifts that have just appeared at our door." Tobias explains as the detective shakes our hands in greeting.

"Come with me and let's get the whole story." He nods as we follow him through a hallway to an elevator where we ascend to the 7th floor.

"Can I get you some coffee?" He adds pointing to the full pot on the sidebar of the interview room.

"Yes, please, black." I state as Tobias agrees.

"Okay, tell me everything." He initiates.

Tobias and I go back and forth between the two of us in regards to the discovering the first package, the fight that ensued and our reconciliation at the fact that we realized we would never cheat on the other.

I hand over the bag with the boxes and letters for the Detective Tucker to look over, but not before he puts on gloves.

"Has anyone else besides the two of you touched these?" He questions referring to the letters and boxes.

"Not that I'm aware of." Tobias explains.

"The second box was handled by my friend and neighbour, Shauna, she was inspecting it for any marks or anything, but that's it." I explain before Detective Tucker reviews the letters and then the 'gifts'.

We wait patiently as he seems to be thinking before putting the items in evidence bags and pulling a fresh page from his leather-bound file carrier. It's small and thin, just like a thick folder. He makes a few notes before returning his gaze to us.

"Do you have anyone that you suspect that could be behind this?" He begins.

"Well, we've sort of made a list. But the reasons for these suspects have more story behind them." Tobias articulates.

"Okay give me the list and then we'll get into details." Detective Tucker nods.

We explain the list we came up with including Nita Navedo, Tessa Adams, Lauren and even including an 'unknown' category. The detective nods while taking notes before replying.

"And what about men?"

"What do you mean, what about men?" I question, slightly confused.

"After looking over the letters and the gifts, it would appear that the perpetrator behind this is not only concealing the who but the gender as well." He begins. "The handwriting, while cursive is not specifically identifiable as either male or female. While the context of the notes is certain to exclude who exactly the note and gift are intended for. It's luck for them that your names both begin with "T"." He informs while looking at us for our reaction. Shocked faces are what he finds.

"I never even considered the possibility that it could be a man behind this, now that list is even bigger!" I cry in fear. I also feel a little ignorant that we didn't come to this conclusion either.

"This is not something you could have foreseen and it's not a guarantee, but we have to think of all the possibilities." Detective Tucker states.

"I realize that and I have three more names we can add to that list right now." Tobias states.

"Hit me with it." He states, pen at the ready.

"Peter Hayes, Al short of Albert I believe and Edgar…." Tobias states looking to me.

"We don't know Al's last name but he works at a pub up the street from our work, The Pit, and Edgar is my personal assistant at work, last name Norrington." I add.

We give him the details of Peter as well while the detective makes at least two pages of notes.

"Now we also have to add the 'unknown' to that list for the males, for all we know it's someone you've not physically encountered yet."

Again, we nod in understanding.

"We realize that no threat of violence or harm has been made but it's unsettling that someone is able to get into our apartment building, unnoticed by our own neighbours." I exclaim, looking over at Tobias worriedly.

"Okay last question, the sizes on these items, the lingerie is a…." He begins as he looks at his notes. "…a size eight, and the boxers are and extra-large, those your sizes?"

"Ummmm…no, I'm a size two, maybe a four, and Tobias wears a medium boxer." I explain.

He makes note of this before looking back up to us.

"So, they know you, but not well enough to know personal details, that's important."

"Does this mean that it could be someone who we've interacted with but not necessarily even realized could be a threat?" I wonder.

"Possibly. It also means it's more likely infatuation with the idea of you and not because they know you."

"That might rule out Tessa." Tobias interjects. "We went out on a couple dates, she's knows my build, I can't see her using an extra-large. I mean…come on." He replies signalling to his stature.

"She's still on the list, but I'll put a question beside her name." he pauses. "So, I guess you want to know the next step for you to take?" Detective Tucker queries.

"Of course."

"Well, so far we have what is called a case of intentional infliction of emotional distress, and harassment. Because there is no threat of violence, it's a civil case."

The wheels start turning in my head and I look to Tobias worriedly.

"Tris? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I need to call my dad, or better yet, my brother. They handle civil suits 97% of the time."

"Your father is a lawyer?" Detective Tucker queries.

"Yes, he and my brother both."

Detective Tucker hands us one of his cards and asks us to contact him if anything else should arise. I take note of the information on the card and we agree while I inform him that I will e-mail him the contact information for my lawyer once I've made contact. Citing that it's a delicate dance between my father any myself. He apologizes for the fact that he can't do more at this time. Unless events should escalate and violence becomes a part of the mix. He keeps the evidence and logs it before we take our leave.

"So, how you feeling sweetheart?" Tobias urges as he helps me into the truck.

"A little relieved actually that we've been able to talk this out and a little scared. The possibility of it being a male never occurred to me." I explain, chewing my bottom lip in irritation.

"We'll get through this, together, that's the important part. They are not going to win. Are you…" he begins before looking over at me while we wait a light.

"Am I what?"

"You're going to contact your dad or brother for help?"

"I think I need to. The more people in my corner, the better. I mean I may not be the prized daughter, following in his footsteps, but I know he still loves me and wouldn't want to see any harm come to me."

"Well, I'll be with you, every step baby." He confesses, kissing my cheek as we pull into the underground parking garage for the apartment building.

 **{00^00}**

The past few hours have been intense and I wish I could find a way to help Tris relax. I hadn't had much to eat so as Tris decides to go have a shower, I make something to eat. Just a simple sandwich and a bottle of water. After depositing my plate into the dishwasher and recycling the empty water bottle, I make my way to the bedroom to see how Tris is doing. I find her in the bedroom as she's pulling on one of my t-shirts.

"Hey, you get enough to eat?" She questions as she tosses her clothes in the hamper.

"Absolutely. You wanna cuddle up in bed…" I hint. She laughs at me before pulling off the t-shirt she just put on.

"What are you doing?"

"Why did I put on clothes. Come here…" She purrs, tugging me closer by the bottom of my dress shirt a mischievous smirk on her lips.

Without bothering to unbutton it, I pull it off over my head and toss it as close to the hamper as I can before her hands fumble with my belt. Before I realize it, my pants are at my ankles, along with my boxers. After kicking them off, my lips are on hers as our tongues battle for dominance in each other's. My hands are running along her back and down as I cup her ass. Walking back toward the bed, I lay her down before crawling up her body, my lips leaving a trail from her hip bones, belly button, and rib cage until my lips find her nipple, bringing it to hard peak. She's aggressive and pulls my body flush to hers as she spreads her legs. I nestle between her thighs and can't help but thrust against her at the feel of her soft skin.

"Tobias…" She pants.

"What baby?"

"I need you, now. No more waiting." She pleads as I kiss her soundly, her hands weaving into my hair. I line up my cock with her hot core before slipping inside smoothly.

"Ughhh…" She cries.

"Fuck Tris, I swear it gets better every fucking time." I pant.

"Fuck me Tobias, harder." She cries as my pace quickens. I start pounding into her as her heels dig into my ass, urging me on.

She pushes me off slightly before moving over onto her hands and knees and we're joined again quickly, our pace takes off on its own as the sound of our sweaty skin slapping is the only sounds in the room, along with our pants for breath. I feel her come around me and I spill into her moments later before she turns under me again, pulling me down beside her.

"I love you so much." She cries, kissing me with an aching passion.

"I love you too, so fucking much." I reply, as our bodies continue to writhe together on the bed.

If our lips are not attached, then our bodies are and this goes on for hours until we finally collapse at an early 4:00AM. Work is going to be long tomorrow with so little sleep. But we'll muddle through it. We always do. The important part is that we will always do it together.

The next morning, the blaring alarm wakes us and it takes a pot of coffee to make us somewhat coherent.

"I'm so fucking tired." Tris whines adorably from her perch at the breakfast bar.

"Me too sweetheart, instead of lunch today, we'll nap." I conclude. She smiles at that and I note how beautiful she looks. But then again, she always looks beautiful.

We're quiet during the commute into work and still stop in at Starbucks for more coffee before heading into the office. I've been holding her hand all morning but as soon as we step off of the elevator, I know I have to release her hand, and I do so reluctantly. As we're heading down the hallway to our offices, we spot Amar heading our way.

"Tobias," He greets a little solemnly.

"Amar, good morning." I greet as Tris stops with me.

"I need you to come to my office. There's been a complaint made against you in regards to conduct."

"What? Who?" I reply heatedly.

"Edgar Norrington reported that you treat him unfairly and threatened him."

"That's bullshit! Amar. Edgar is the one who crossed a line!" Tris defends.

"I don't believe it but I have to take it seriously and follow protocol, I will listen to your rebuttal in full, but please come to my office." He amends.

We don't bother stopping at our offices first we just follow Amar to his. Not only is this going to be a long day but I want to punch something, especially if it's shaped like Edgar Norrington. Shit disturber.


	11. Chapter 11

**"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

Amar was aware of the implications of Edgar's accusations and was simply following what he perceived as protocol. We could understand that. But blaming Tobias for his disregard for office policies put Edgar on my 'shit' list for good. Johanna had e-mailed Amar the specifics of what transpired and our own e-mail accounts of what had happened. Christina even put her two cents in as she was a witness to the events, but, Amar surprised us both by divulging some disturbing things about Edgar Norrington after he had a more thorough background check done on him.

It would appear that Edgar was previously employed at 'The Bureau', David Warner's company and Tobias' old stomping grounds. That raised some hairs, for sure. But it was the details of his employment that was even more suspicious. Edgar's reasons for moving back to Chicago, at least his claims, was so that he could be closer to family. I didn't believe that but whatever. It would seem that when Tobias worked for 'The Bureau', Edgar was always one step behind Tobias when it came to accounts and Tobias was chosen over Edgar for the position he had previously held. Which rubbed Edgar the wrong way for months. When it was clear that Tobias had accrued four accounts from David Warner, that was when Edgar decided he, 'needed to be closer to family', at least that's what it says on his transcripts.

His obvious disdain for Tobias was becoming clear but Amar suspected that Edgar was implanted within our company, 'Diverging Enterprises', by David Warner, to spy on the accounts. The fact that he was my assistant was no accident. Johanna found in his file that he, at first, personally requested to be the P.A. for Tobias but was informed he already had a permanent assistant. So, he was placed with me as I was working on accounts with him. Catching him in my office, fiddling on my computer started to become clear. He wasn't able to get past my secure passcode but the fact that he tried made his actions all the more suspicious.

So now, not only were we dealing with the actions of an unknown stalker, we were now worried about the possible compromise of the accounts Tobias and I were working on. Which brings us to the following week after said events.

"You look stressed, are you okay?" Christina inquired as we both got our afternoon coffee refills from the Café.

"I'm worried that Edgar is going to come after Tobias. Is that irrational? I mean Amar fired him and had good reason to. But the fact that he moved here from New York proves he holds a grudge!" I exclaim, feeling dizzy from the stress.

"You guys need a fucking vacation." She states with a small smile.

"No shit, this is starting to drive me nuts!" I laugh lightly in reply.

"Well, you can't stop living your life. At least we are aware of his actions and can be on the lookout for him." Christina advises.

"The fact that I would have to lookout at all is what is bothering me." I confess sadly.

"Well, look on the bright side. Tomorrow is the fourth of July and we don't have to work, although there is the office party to look forward to in the afternoon!"

"I think it will be a lot of fun, I agree. I'm just not looking forward to having to see Al. I love that George's sister is allowing the party to happen at 'The Pit', but it will still leave me feeling a little awkward."

"You'll have back-up. Plus, didn't Tobias say that that detective you talked to was going to show up sort of undercover to observe Al?"

"Yes, so I know we'll be okay, but still."

We finished getting our coffee and I had a mini-meeting with Tobias to go over the last details of an account before the end of the day, so I took him his coffee. His door was wide open and after setting our coffee down, I closed the door.

"Hi Sweetheart." He greets me, kissing me lightly and thanking me for the coffee.

"So, what's left to cover on this account, were they happy with the outline and layout?" I add, sipping from my caffeine fix.

"They were thrilled actually, we got everything they wanted down to a 'T'." He nods, almost gulping down his coffee.

"Good. I hate having to re-vamp accounts. I mean I know at some points it's going to be necessary, but if they change their minds, you'd think they would inform you sooner rather than later." I admit.

"Well, they're usually pretty simple on this account and so far, they have never retracted ideas in place of new ones. Anyway, how's the new assistant working?"

"She's really good actually, and professional."

"What's her name again?"

"Lynn Rogers."

 **{00^00}**

Tris looked stressed out and I know all the new crap piling up on both our plates was starting to get to her. The news about Edgar and his grudge didn't come as a surprise to me, but I was rather pissed off that he tried to blame me for his actions. Thankfully Amar saw right through that shit and did his own investigating to get to the bottom of it all. But Amar was not done with things. He had a plan to set up Edgar with false account information and the files would be imbedded with a tracker. So, if David Warner released new accounts with those images, then he could take legal action. My attention turned to Tris as she entered my office with coffee. The end of the day was approaching and tomorrow was the company's fourth of July party at 'The Pit'. Detective Tucker was going to appear and do some monitoring of Al to see if there was anything suspicious in his behaviour. He was also going to try to bait him to talk about Tris or even myself to see if he let anything slip that could be incriminating.

Tris was stressing over all of these events and I know she was worried. There wasn't much I could do to assuage her fears other than be a sounding board and simply being supportive.

After closing up and locking my office, I headed over to Tris' office. The stress of things taking its toll was evident as I saw her fast asleep, her head on her desk.

"Tris, sweetheart," I whispered, rubbing her shoulder gently to wake her and not scare her.

"Tobias?" She mumbles sleepily.

"Time to go love."

"Shit, I can't believe I fell asleep." She states, jumping abruptly from her seat.

After collecting her things, we head down to the train and board. I pull her into a two-seater for some privacy. I smile to myself as she sits by the window before I seat myself beside her. As her attention is drawn out the window, I delve closer and kiss her neck gently, my right arm going around her waist and slipping a little lower to grip her ass. She looks over at me and smiles.

"What do you think you're doing?" She flirts.

"I think it's time we live out that fantasy of yours." I whisper, nipping at her lips and then her neck once again.

She lifts her ass a little off the seat, allowing me to slip my hand under her. I pull my work bag up over my lap to help conceal the fact that her skirt is now riding up her thighs. She rests her head on my shoulder as I, without warning, slip my fingers past her panties and into her moist folds. She's fucking dripping wet. Moving my middle finger up her slit, I rub at her clit a little as she grinds down into my hand. The motion of the train adds to the friction and I move my fingers back and slip them into her hot core, fucking her as hard and fast as I can without being completely obvious as to what I'm doing. She grips my shirt with her right hand, pushing her face into my chest to muffle her slight whimpers of pleasure. Moments later I feel her walls grip my fingers as she comes on my fingers.

The train pulls into the next stop and about ten people disembark. I wait until there is a bustle of movement going on around us before I slip my fingers out of her and bring them to my lips to suck off her juices.

When we finally reach our stop, she's pulling me off the train and we're practically running home. I can't help but laugh at her reaction as we wait for the elevator to arrive.

 **{00^00}**

The feeling of Tobias finger fucking me on the train was something we will definitely be doing again. The thrill of possibly being caught was so stimulating that I had a hard time not reciprocating. Although I think that would have been blatantly obvious if I had.

We laughed as I dragged him from the train to our apartment building. We had to wait for the elevator but once we were on, I couldn't keep my lips from his any longer. I literally pounced on him as his hands gripped my ass while he ground his hard erection into me. When we finally reached our floor, I wandered off, leaving him standing there. It took him a moment to catch on before he followed me out and I felt him almost crash into me when I halted suddenly outside our apartment door. There was another box, only this one was shaped a little differently.

"Shit." I heard him mumble from behind me before he moved forward to pick it up.

"Should we wait for Detective Tucker to get here before we open it?" I query as we head into the apartment.

"I don't want to wait, to be honest." Tobias states as he grabs a pair of rubber gloves from under the kitchen sink before grabbing a knife to cut the tape holding it closed. While he's doing that, I make the quick call to Detective Tucker and he informs us that he will be over soon.

When Tobias opens the flaps, there is white tissue paper covering whatever is inside. There is a large, 8 X 10 manila envelope. After opening the envelope, he looks inside to find photos.

"Let's take these to the dining room, we can lay them out on the table." I suggest and he follows. I move the centerpiece from the table, and move it to the sideboard, as he starts laying the photos out for us to view.

It takes me a few minutes to register what I'm seeing. It's a woman, who is obviously naked and using a bed sheet to conceal herself. None of the photos show her face or any obvious marks on her body that would be telling as to who it is. It's when I notice in the corner of one of the photos, an object that I recognize, that an audible gasp escapes my lips.

"Tris? What is it? Do you know who this is?" he questions, pulling off the gloves and setting them on the table while we take in the twelve photographs laid out before us.

"No, look, in the corner of that photo. Tobias!"

"I'm not seeing it sweetheart." He admits.

"Tobias, that's our fucking bedroom! That is a photograph frame, the one on your bedside table of the selfie I took in the bathtub that time." I explain, trying to hold in the tears. Our personal space has been invaded.

"Holy shit. Okay, come on." He replies, leading me to our bedroom where we can see the frame on his bedside table and our bed sheets a mess. There is also a scent in the air of a perfume I don't recognize. It's definitely not mine.

"You can smell that right? That perfume?" I acknowledge, as he sniffs at the air. His face scrunches up in disgust.

"I know that smell." He admits. Seconds later the buzzer for our apartment sounds before he can tell me how he knows that scent.

It's Detective Tucker and we wait for him at the apartment door. We explain right away what we found and he inspects our front door. There are no signs of a break and enter and the suspicion falls on the perpetrator having a key.

"How would they get our key?" I exclaim. I'm feeling scared at this point.

Tobias leads Detective Tucker over to the dining room to show him the photos and points out that he wore gloves when opening it. He seemed pleased that Tobias had the forethought to take such action. Then reveals how I noticed the photograph frame in the corner of one of the photos before we went to our bedroom to find the bed sheets in disarray before noticing a distinctive perfumed scent in the air. When Tobias leads the detective to our bedroom, he notices the scent as well. It's as if it was poured onto the sheets or something.

"Tobias, you said you recognized the scent. Who is it?"

"I believe that to be the scent that Tessa always wore." He states.

"How would she get in here though?" I plead. Worry evident in my tone.

 **{00^00}**

I pulled Tris into my arms, I could see this was upsetting her beyond her control. When I realized I recognized that perfumed scent, past events started to make sense to me.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room. I'm going to call in a team to print your room." Detective Tucker states as I lead Tris away from our now tainted room.

Once Detective Tucker made his call, he joins us in the living room, his pad and pen at the ready as I explain my theory.

"I believe," I begin, "That sometime ago, when Tessa Adams worked in our office, and her plans of seducing me failed, she snuck into my office with the intent of copying my keys."

"How would she though? Without taking the keys?" Tris questions.

"You can use anything from gum to a bar of soap to make an impression of a key for copying." Detective Tucker explains.

"When you found her naked in your office you mean? You think she was there for ulterior motives?"

"I don't think so at first. I think once she realized her plan failed, and she was re-dressing in my private bathroom, she must have taken my keys from my jacket pocket."

"You didn't keep your keys in your pants pocket?" Detective Tucker tries to clarify.

"Not during those colder months. When we'd leave for work in the morning, bundled up against the cold, it was easier to put the keys in my jacket, inside pocket."

"So, Tessa had the opportunity to and had access to your keys is what you're saying?" Detective Tucker states. I nodded in confirmation. "Either way, she had not only motive, but opportunity." Detective Tucker adds, making a few notes. "Let's go take a look at those photos." He finishes, standing and heading to the dining room.

We stand back, Tris ensconced in my arms as we watch him look over the photos.

"What do you think?" Tris implores.

"Well, I can tell you that, unless she has arms ten feet long, she did not take these herself."

"She's working with someone on this then." I add.

"Most certainly. Can you think of anyone she could have come into contact with that would want to come between you two?"

I look to Tris and it's as if something dawns on her as her face becomes ashen white.

"Tris? What is it?" I push as she wanders back into the living room.

Detective Tucker and I join her and I reach for her hand to reassure her as we all take seats.

"What are you thinking sweetheart?"

"That night at The Pit."

"Which night Tris?" Detective Tucker interjects.

Tris explains how we met on the train but didn't talk until one Friday night. Our first real meeting and how before that she had been at The Pit to break things off with Peter while I had showed up to do the same with Tessa. She goes on to acknowledge that at that time she was unaware of the fact that Al harboured a crush on her until her good friend and our co-worker Christina Murphy pointed it out. That night after we both had left The Pit, there is a chance that Al and Tessa joined forces, so to speak.

"That's a viable theory and something to look into." I add.

"The party tomorrow will allow me to observe Al and even question him unsuspectingly.

Just as Detective Tucker finished his questions, his team arrived to go through our apartment and take prints and safely take away the photos for inspection. They took about an hour and when they were done, it was almost ten o'clock at night. While the team was doing their search, I had called the building landlord and manager about a breach in our safety and she agreed to allow us to get the locks changed that night, she'd reimburse us for the cost. She'd be sending out a memo to all the tenants that the front door locks would be changed as well and discussed moving towards fobs instead of actual keys.

By the time midnight rolled around, we'd scrubbed down our bedroom, thrown out the sheets, flipped the damn mattress and lit a gazillion scented candles to rid the room of that horrible perfumed scent. Knowing Tris was feeling this personal invasion harshly, I started to draw her a bath to help her relax. When I went to find her, she was in the kitchen, throwing back a gulp of wine.

"How you doing sweetheart?" I question, coming up to her from behind.

"I don't know how to feel. I mean I know how I do feel, like my home has been raped, for lack of a better term." She laughs sarcastically.

"I drew you a bath, thought you could relax a bit before we try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day."

"I love you Tobias." She replies, turning in my arms. Her eyes are slightly glassy from her wine consumption.

"I love you too sweetheart, more than anything. I would do anything for you, you know that right." I try to comfort.

She sets her wine glass in the kitchen sink before leading me to the bedroom and into the bathroom before she starts pulling my clothes from me. I do the same to her, running my hand under her skirt to her panties, cupping her hot sex and pushing my palm against her. She moans throatily before she moves to unbutton my jeans and pushes them along with my boxers to the floor. After sitting herself on the edge of the tub, she pulls me by my hips closer to her before taking my cock in her mouth and sucking the head furiously.

"Fuck baby, that feels so good." I moan as she continues her ministrations. My hands move to her breasts and I pull and tweak her nipples to hardened points.

"I want you inside me." She pants, standing abruptly and bending over the tub, resting her hands on the edge as she pushes her ass into me. I get the hint and move behind her, slipping my cock into her pussy.

 **{00^00}**

My emotions were all over the place. The only way I could describe to Tobias how I was feeling was by saying that I felt like our home had been 'raped'. Even after I said it out loud it didn't seem real. How could someone do the things they'd done. I couldn't wrap my mind around their actions.

I moved to the kitchen and had downed two glasses of wine in the course of ten minutes. I knew it wasn't the answer but I just wanted to relax. When Tobias joined me, telling me he had drawn me a bath, I knew that no matter what Tessa and her accomplice threw at us that they would never come between us.

After leading him to the bathroom and undressing each other, I wanted to repay him for fulfilling my train fantasy earlier. I loved giving that man head. The sounds that emanated from his lips and the soft growls he made caused me so much arousal I swear I could feel it dripping down my leg.

"I want you inside me." I panted as I stood quickly, and turned, bracing myself on the edge of the tub.

He slid inside me moments later and was taking his time.

"I want this to last." He sighed, reaching forward to cup my breasts as he continued to push and pull.

Every time he pushed into me, I would push back, feeling him just a little deeper. I felt my first orgasm approaching and he slid a hand from my breast, down my side and to my hip before reaching forward and pinching my clit gently between his fingers. I exploded around his hard shaft as he continued to trust into me.

"Fuck Tris, I love feeling you come on me. Can you do it again baby?" He breathed in my ear as I felt his pace quicken.

"Yes, fuck me harder, faster." I panted in reply as he gripped my hips and started to pound into me just like I loved.

A few moments later I felt him coming inside me shortly before I came for the second time. Squeezing every last ounce of his load from his cock. When he slipped out of me, he turned me in his arms and kissed me so passionately I felt my knees go weak. Although they could have been weak simply from the good fuck I just had.

I stepped into the warm water, pulling his hand to join me and I lay back on his chest as he used the loofah to wash me gently.

"Tobias?" I begin, unsure of how to ask him this.

"What baby?" He replied, kissing my neck gently before washing me there as well.

"Would you ever want to move from this apartment?" I question, biting my lip in anticipation.

I heard him take in a breath before answering.

"After the shit that's happened here, I wouldn't mind finding a new place with you." He admitted. I turned in his arms and moved to straddle his lap.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's uncomfortable here after knowing what's transpired in what's supposed to be our sanctuary. What do you want to do?" He stated, brushing a few strands of hair from my face.

"I'm so glad you said that, because I hate the idea of what happened here and I would love to pick out a new place with you. I mean I know I just moved here with you…" I trail off.

"I'd go anywhere with you Tris. Just say the word and we'll start looking at new places."

"I love you!" I cry, burying my face in his neck as he rubs his hands along my back, comforting me and holding me.

"I love you too, and have just one question." He smiles at me as I lift my head.

"What's that?"

"Do you maybe want to look into getting a house instead of an apartment?"

"I would love that."

After washing each other with the loofah rather possessively, we finally crawl from the tub, both a little pruned from sitting in it too long, we wrap ourselves around one another, naked in bed knowing we will have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

There may be a party to celebrate, but I don't feel like we have a lot of celebrating to do right now until we can put all of this behind us. Before I fall asleep, I still harbour thoughts on the fact that I still have to contact my father.

The following morning, I roll over in bed and notice it's almost 8:30AM. I wasn't able to sleep well with all the stress going on around us. I get up reluctantly knowing I will not get anymore sleep and pull on some jean shorts and a tank top.

While it percolates, I pull up my e-mail on my lap top and sit at the breakfast bar as I type up a message to my father. Ten minutes after sending the e-mail, I decide to start breakfast when my iPhone rings beside me on the counter.

"Hello?"

"Beatrice? It's your father."

"Hi dad, I'm guessing you got my e-mail?"

"I did. Can you give me the contact information for this Detective James Tucker?"

"Of course. Do you want me to e-mail it to you?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Dad…" I begin. He's not cold or callous, just seemingly emotionless throughout this exchange.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for looking into this for me."

"You're my daughter, of course I will do anything I need to protect you Beatrice."

"How's Mom doing?"

"She's well. Been doing a lot of volunteer work lately. More than usual anyway."

"Is something wrong? For her to do more?" I start to worry.

"A friend of hers who she helped out some years ago, escape an abusive husband. She passed away and I think your mother just wants to feel useful by doing more." He explains.

My mother has always been one to do whatever she could to help those suffering. She is a retired nurse after all.

"Sorry to hear that. You know she just wants to always feel useful, always has."

"I know. Anyway, send me that contact information."

My father insists on me coming over to their place for dinner and I insist I bring Tobias, before hanging up. I move to my lap top again to send him the information on Detective Tucker. Just as I close the lid, I see Tobias traipsing down the hall towards the kitchen. I can't help but laugh as he's rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking all boyish and cute and he seems to have forgotten something.

"Morning sleepyhead." I state, smiling widely at him.

"Morning…" He mumbles, letting out a big yawn before noticing my smile.

"What are you smiling about?" He adds as he stops at the entry to the kitchen.

"Forget pants, did you?" I tease looking down at his completely naked and impressive form.

"Shit, oh well, just you and me." He flirts back.

"Yes well, unless you want to get bacon grease on your dick, you might want to cover up your schlong!" I exclaim moving to see to said bacon on the stove.

"Yeah yeah, give me my morning kiss first sweetheart." He teases moving to trap my body against the counter.

We share more than just a morning kiss before he walks off to put on some attire, leaving me speechless in his wake. I'm shaken from my thoughts of his fine ass when there is a knocking on the door. After looking through the peephole, I find Zeke and Shauna standing there.

"Morning guys." I greet as I take in their concerned faces.

"I'm assuming this memo is because of you two." She states, pushing the paper into my hands.

I look over the paper to see the notice the landlord and building manager mentioned to Tobias on the phone last night about the front door locks being changed.

After setting both of them up with coffee, Tobias rejoins us as Shauna helps me make breakfast for all of us, before we regale them with our tale of woe from the previous night.

"Shit, so you think it's for sure Tessa?" Zeke inquires, sipping from his coffee.

"Yes, and possibly Al. I mean we can't think of anyone else who Tessa would have had immediate contact with to conspire with." I explain, plating the scrambled eggs for everyone while Shauna butters the toast.

"I take it that you're not so comfortable in this apartment?" Zeke adds looking at Tobias.

"No, not in the least, we've actually already talked about looking at houses." Tobias confirms.

"Really? How come houses and not another apartment?" Shauna interjects, finally taking her seat at the breakfast bar.

"Well, more privacy for one. I mean knowing how many people have keys to the door of this building, for all we know, Tessa seduced some dumbass from the building. I mean we suspect Al, but until the fingerprints and DNA swabs come back. Nothing is certain." Tobias states.

"What about you Tris?" Zeke asks.

"What about me?"

"Why a house?"

"Same reasons as Tobias. Privacy, and who knows what the future may hold, if we…" I trail off. I don't know his thoughts on marriage or kids and don't want to freak him out.

"What Tris is scared of implying…" Tobias begins, smiling widely at me before continuing, "When we decide to get married and maybe have kids, we want the room." He finishes, looking over at me before kissing me sweetly.

"Precisely." I affirm.

"You two are so friggin' adorable! I love it. Actually, Zeke and I were talking about moving, houses were our option too for the same reasons. Sooner rather than later." Shauna states.

"Why sooner?" Tobias queries as he finishes his food and moves to take his plate to the sink. I'm right behind him. I move back over in front of Shauna and Zeke as they look at one another and Shauna holds out her left hand to me.

"Ohmigod! You guys! You're getting married!" I screech excitedly taking in her ring. It's absolutely beautiful.

"Yes. Zeke asked me last night." She gushes telling us how he attempted to cook her dinner but they ended up having to order out because of how he'd ruined the roast chicken.

"The point is Shauna, that he tried!" Tobias interjects, laughing at Zeke as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, no shame here. I made up for it in other ways!" He replies, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

After cleaning up the dishes, Zeke and Tobias make their way down to the gym for a workout while Shauna and I move to the living room to talk weddings.

"Have you guys even talked about dates or what time of year you want to have the wedding?"

"I think next spring. We don't want it to be rushed plus Marlene has to heal her foot so she can walk down the aisle as my maid of honor! Speaking of, would you be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course! I'd be honoured to! I'm guessing Zeke is going to ask Tobias to be in the wedding party as well?"

"As we speak," She confirms.

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Tris. Now, I do have a question for you and I already asked my sister this so I'm just wondering if it's a guy thing." She explains.

"What?"

"Do you guys have set days of the week that you…you know, have sex?" She questions timidly.

"Liked planned days and times?"

"Yeah, Zeke says he likes to have set times especially because of my womanly issues, as he puts it. So that he can get his fill before I start menstruating!" She states

"Oh well…"

"So, what days of the week do you guys do it?"

"Um, honestly…." I begin.

"Yes…" She urges.

"Really, any day that um….ends in 'Y'." I state.

It takes her a moment to process this before she starts laughing hysterically.

"Fuck I love you Tris. You're so normal. What about when you menstruate?"

"Well, I'm on the shot and don't really get my period because of it. Some women can still spot but me, nothing." I explain.

"Damn, I need to change my birth control."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys, Thanks for your patience while I've taken my sweet time getting this out. I hit a bit of a writer's block. It was not for lack of ideas, I had a ton, it was which one to go with next!**

 **Looking forward to hearing your comments/review on this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"** **The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

It was Saturday afternoon and Tris and I were in my truck on our way to her parent's place for dinner. To say I was nervous was an understatement. During the office Fourth of July party, we made a point of steering clear of Detective James Tucker. Any inclination that we knew each other would make Al clam up tighter than a tin can. The following evening, after work, Detective Tucker joined us at our apartment for a breakdown of what he could gleam from his conversations with Al and other workers in the bar about Al.

"So, Al definitely has a crush on you Tris." He states. Not that we didn't already know that. Tris nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"But," Detective Tucker begins again. "He's not involved in the issues surrounding the breach in your privacy.

"How can you be certain?" I query.

Detective Tucker goes on to explain how he used a ruse of trying to seek out his ex-girlfriend to mend things and showed him a photo of Tessa. Al was honestly perplexed and showed no recognition of the woman. Even though Al likely saw her the night I broke things off with her, it's unlikely she was back on a regular basis for him to take notice of her. The Detective pointed out that even when bated, Al didn't reveal any untoward behaviour. He longed to be with Tris, but he also seemed to know that it would never happen.

"So, either he's really innocent or a really good liar?" Tris interjects.

"It's possible he could be lying but I highly doubt it." Detective Tucker confirms.

"So, where do we go from here?" She adds.

"We're going to put tails on our suspects. We don't want to bring them in for questioning just yet. Mainly because if they get wind of our interest in them, they may back off, and we could lose whatever leverage we may have."

"I can understand that, but it's frustrating none the less." I explain.

Other than the detective's revelations on our case, my mind was elsewhere after a conversation with Zeke while we worked out in the gym the morning of the July Fourth party.

"So, man, I think it's obvious that I'd like you to be a groomsman." Zeke begins.

"Of course, man. Congrats again." I agree, shaking his hand once more as he holds the punching bag in place as I take aim.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He begins again.

"What's that?"

"Shauna is a little pissed with me because of our 'sex' schedule."

"You have a sex schedule?" I laugh.

"Man, come on. We have to have some sort of timeline or else I'll want it when she's going through her womanly shit and she doesn't want it then." He complains. It's then that something dawns on me before he starts speaking again.

"What sort of sex life are you and Tris working with?"

"That's personal." I reply gruffly.

"Well what about when she's got her woman shit?"

"A little blood never hurts." I retort. Hinting that the conversation was done.

This is where my mind has been on our drive to her parent's place. I realize I've never not had to hold out on sex with Tris. She's never had her 'womanly issues' as far as I know. My mind has been stuck on this for the past few days. 'Could she be pregnant?'.

"Hey, where are you?" She teases, bringing me out of my thoughts and back to the road.

"Sorry, just nervous I guess." I smile at her. I don't want to talk to her about the possible pregnancy thing just yet, not when I'm about to meet her parents. I'm sure that would go over really well on our first meeting. 'Yeah, hi, I'm your daughter's boyfriend and possible baby daddy'. I can feel my death fast approaching at that revelation.

"Make a right turn here, their house is the third one down on the right." Tris directs as I pull into the driveway.

"Nice place." I notice it's not a super large house, but it's immaculate.

"Breathe. You'll be fine. Besides, we have the stalker thing to talk about and well…it'll get my dad talking about work and he loves that."

I jump out of the truck and move over to the passenger side to help Tris out.

"Beatrice!" We hear. I turn to see a woman, around the same height as Tris with brown hair and a sweet disposition.

"Hi Mom." She smiles happily as the two embrace.

"This is my boyfriend, Tobias. Tobias, this is my mom Natalie."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Prior." I state cordially, reaching out my hand to shake.

"Oh, none of that, give me a hug." She states, grabbing me into her arms.

"Your father has been on the phone with that Detective for about twenty minutes, some updates with the case apparently. But come inside, please." She states, ushering us inside the door before her.

I toe off my shoes and Tris does the same before we're led into the kitchen.

"Can I offer you something to drink Tobias?"

"I'm fine for now thank you." I state politely as I feel Tris take my hand in hers. My nerves are still on edge and I haven't even met her father yet.

"Beatrice dear?"

"I'd love some wine please." She states, signalling to the decanter on the kitchen island. Her mother pours them both a glass before we head into the living room.

"What are you making for dinner, it smells great!" Tris adds as she pulls me to sit beside her on the loveseat.

"Roast beef, potatoes, carrots and green bean casserole."

"That sounds amazing!" I add as we're interrupted by a new presence in the room.

"Dad!" Tris states, standing from her seat to hug him lovingly.

"Beatrice," He replies, hugging her back affectionately.

"Mom said you were on the phone with Detective Tucker?" She adds, taking her seat again.

Her father moves over to the small cart behind the sofa that holds a small plethora of alcohol. After pouring himself what looks to be a scotch, he moves to sit beside his wife on the sofa.

"Yes, he got the results from the DNA and fingerprint evidence taken from your apartment. But before we get into that, hello, Andrew Prior," He states holding his hand out to me in greeting.

"Hello Sir, Tobias Eaton." I reply.

"Eaton, you say?" her mother acknowledges in surprise.

"Ummm, yes." I reply, unsure of the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Excuse me for a moment, please." She states, leaving the room abruptly.

 **{00^00}**

I followed my mother out of the living room after Tobias signalled that he'd be fine alone with my father. They did have the case to talk about. I found my mother in the kitchen leaning over the kitchen island as if to support herself on it.

"What's wrong mom?" I question wearily, rubbing her back in support.

"Do you know who Tobias' father is?"

"I know of him and what he did to Tobias growing up. Why?"

"Beatrice, has he told you anything about his mother?"

"Only how she left them when he was a boy."

"What about her name?"

"I believe it's Evelyn."

My mother nods in understanding. Before leading me back into the living room with her.

"Tobias. I need to tell you something." My mother addresses him. He looks at me in confusion before I seat myself beside him once again.

"Alright," he states agreeably.

"I knew your mother."

"You know my mom?" He replies.

"I knew her." She clarifies.

"What do you mean you knew her mom?" I interject.

"I was the one who helped her escape Marcus all those years ago."

"I see." Tobias states in a clipped tone. My father is silent throughout this exchange while holding my mother's hand in support.

Tobias points to the drink cart, "You mind?" he states looking to my father for approval before he stands to help himself.

"Of course."

Tobias pours a few fingers of scotch before seating himself down beside me again.

"Will you tell me about her, where I can find her now?" He adds. I can tell he's feeling rather emotional and there's nothing I can do but support him.

"She never knew that Marcus had turned his abuse to you. Not until we read in the papers about the prominent CEO who's only son was granted emancipation." My mom begins.

Tobias just nods his head.

"I'm glad she got away from him but I just wish she'd taken me with her."

"She wanted to Tobias, she loved you. But she didn't have the money to support you. When she served your father with the divorce papers, she didn't ask for any compensation so that there was nothing he could contest. I know you were young, but he threatened her life on more than one occasion."

"Why didn't she ever come back for me?" he queried. I could see he was trying to hold back tears.

"About two months after she had left him, and unfortunately you, your father tracked her down to the half-way house I'd helped her escape to. She was returning from a doctor's appointment when she was attacked and beaten, brutally. She was in hospital for four months after that and because of the beating, sustained permanent brain damage."

"Fuck!" Tobias stated in a hushed breath before he downed his scotch in one gulp. He stood and started pacing.

"I'm so sorry dear, she tried e-mailing you a few times but she never heard back."

"They always seemed like drunken ramblings and I never knew what to make of them." He admitted.

My mother nodded before replying, "Unfortunately, that was a result of the final beating she had taken. The brain damage left her motor functions irreparable and even in conversation, she could sound slurred, or even intoxicated. It overlapped into her writing. She would start talking about something and just as abruptly, change the subject without even realizing it. She was never the same after that and I took care of her in the home she was in."

"Thank you for that." He states.

"I even offered to contact you for her, but she didn't want to bother you."

"Mom, where is she now?"

"Beatrice," my father interjected. "You remember what I told you a few weeks back about your mother's friend?"

It dawned on me that she had passed away and that was the friend my father was referring too when he relayed my mother's uptake in more volunteer work.

"Yes, that was her?"

"What do you mean?" Tobias added, looking to me for clarification.

"Your mother suffered a massive stroke a few weeks ago and passed away. I'm so sorry honey." My mother clarified, before grabbing a Kleenex to wipe her tears.

"Was there a service?"

"No, she didn't want one, but I had a small vigil if you will, for myself. I think I was her only friend." My mother cried.

Tobias stood and took my mother in his embrace.

"Thank you for being there for her."

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"If Marcus was the one who beat her so badly, how come he wasn't arrested or charged?"

"Insufficient evidence." My father interjected.

 **{00^00}**

Shock, that's all I could feel. I wanted to beat my father senseless for what he had done to my mother. No, scratch that, I wanted to kill him. I was thankful for Natalie Prior and the care she had given to my mother.

"Where is she buried?"

Natalie gave me the information and Tris agreed that we should take a visit before heading home tonight, even though it would be dark at the cemetery.

"Small world, who would have thought." Andrew added as he polished off his own scotch.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you Tobias." Natalie stated, "In fact I know she was." She added, reaching over to take my hand in support.

"Why don't we give them a few minutes Natalie, we can check on dinner, a refill Beatrice?" Andrew stated as he signalled to Tris' empty wine glass.

"Stupid question, but are you okay?" Tris questioned. I stood from the couch and pulled her up and into my arms. I couldn't hold it back anymore and cried. I'd never really cried since I was a child but I couldn't stop.

Tris just held me as I buried my face in her neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." I replied as I finally got myself together.

"Your father should have to pay for what he did."

"He's a CEO with money, untouchable and he's into shady business deals. For all we know he hired someone to beat her."

"I'm sorry, that you never got to say goodbye."

"Thanks sweetheart. There a bathroom nearby?" She nodded sweetly and I left to get myself together.

When I returned to the living room, Tris escorted me to the dining room where dinner was being served.

"Tobias, I do have small box of some of your mother's possessions if you'd like to have them?" Natalie addressed me.

"I'd like that, thank you."

"Well, not to make this even more bleak but we still have the results from the processed evidence to discuss, if you're up for that of course?" Andrew stated as the roast and side dishes were passed around the table.

"Of course, please tell me something good dad!" Tris stated with a small laugh.

"Tobias, can I interest you in some wine?" Natalie queried.

"Yes, thanks," I replied, holding my glass out to her as she poured a generous amount before topping off the rest of the glasses at the table.

"I told Detective Tucker that I would tell you the results as you were coming here anyway but he wanted me to ask you to call him tomorrow to find out what your next steps will me." Andrew began. "Anyway, the fingerprints determined that it was in fact Tessa Adams, but Albert Canton was a negative I'm afraid."

"We sort of knew it might not be Al, even though he's infatuated with me." Tris stated.

"Oh?" Andrew questioned.

Tris went on to explain Detective Tucker's undercover services the day of the party and the information he'd garnered. Andrew nodded in understanding and that was the end of that conversation.

"So, if that was all the evidence gleaned, why were you on the phone so long?" Natalie interjected.

"We were discussing Tessa's subsequent arrest of course, but if we arrest her now, her partner in crime might run. So, I guess that the other suspects will be tailed for now. The DNA did reveal that her accomplice is male, so the other female suspects are now cleared."

"What male DNA was there to base that on?" I questioned.

"There was spermicide found at the scene."

"Oh, ewwww, gross!" Tris called.

"It wasn't yours." Andrew added and I turned pale at that recognition. 'Great,' I thought to myself, 'He knows I'm banging his daughter'.

"We're not naïve, Tobias, we know you and Tris are sexually active, I mean you're in your late twenties." Andrew tried to comfort.

"Dad! You're scaring him!"

"I'm not scared, just surprised." I smiled at her.

Dinner continued on with pleasant conversation and Tris informed her parents of her new work situation and promotion. Her mother was ecstatic and I'm happy to say that her father was rather impressed. Maybe he'd finally given up on the notion of his only daughter being a lawyer in the 'family business'.

I was helping to clear the table when a disconnected voice called from the entryway of the house.

"Hello? Anyone home, who's truck is that in the driveway?"

"In here Caleb, we're having dinner with your sister and her boyfriend." Natalie addressed.

A tall man stepped into the dining room, looking just like his father. He moved over to Tris and hugged her affectionately.

"It's been a while Caleb!" She exclaimed as he took in her appearance.

"I know, work has been busy." He replied apologetically.

"This is my boyfriend, Tobias. Tobias, my brother Caleb." Tris introduced.

"Pleasure." I stated, as we shook hands. I watched as he appraised me from head to toe, almost like making a log of my appearance.

"Likewise," He smiled.

"Come give your mother a hug!" Natalie interjected as Tris and I took the dishes to the kitchen and began loading the dishwasher.

"You guys don't need to do that, but thank you." Andrew addressed as Natalie and Caleb followed shortly.

After coffee and dessert and filling in Caleb on the new details of the stalker issue, we made our escape.

 **{00^00}**

"I was not expecting that." I stated as Tobias pulled out of my parent's driveway.

"Definitely not. But at least she's not suffering anymore." He replied.

"Do you want to pick up some flowers first?" I suggest.

Tobias pulls into a Wal-Mart and we take ten minutes picking out a small bouquet of Gerber daisies. The cemetery gates close at 9PM and it's just about 8PM, so we have an hour to find the gravesite. We follow the road signs in the cemetery to the plot my mother directed us to. After parking the truck, Tobias jumps down from the truck and I'm set to stay here to give him some privacy. But I'm surprised when the passenger door opens and he's there to help me down.

"You don't want privacy?" I question as my feet hit the ground.

"I need you." He mumbles, hugging me to him firmly.

"Okay, let's go."

He has my hand grasped in his tightly and it takes us a few minutes to find the right row and plot. The headstone comes into view:

 _Evelyn Jean Johnson_

 _1962 – 2017_

 _Beloved Mother and Friend_

 _"_ _Believe in ordinary acts of bravery,_

 _in the courage that drives one person to stand up_

 _for another."_

I can't hold back my own emotion and the strength I was trying to give Tobias crumbles as I finally start crying. He simply holds me and rubs my back.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be strong for you." I reply.

"It's okay baby." He states before laying the flowers on the grave.

"That's a great quote." I add.

"Definitely speaks to the actions your mother did for mine. I don't know how to repay your parents, your mom especially, for all they did."

"I think you're doing it Tobias. Being who you are and living your life to the fullest you possibly can." I reply, cupping his face in my hands. He bends his head and abruptly kisses me. It's urgent, wanting.

"I need you Tris. Always." He murmurs.

We head back to the truck and make our way home. It's a bit of a somber mood but I know that he finally has closure over the loss of his mother. When we park in our space, he helps me down once again before he grabs the small box of possessions my mother handed him before leaving.

"Why don't you take some time to go through that," I begin, signaling to the box, "I'm going to have a bath. When you're done, come join me, okay?" He nods in acknowledgement.

I'm just happy to find there are no surprise gifts waiting for us at the door when we get home. After stripping and throwing my clothes into the hamper, I head to the bathroom and start the bath water. When it's to my liking, I sink into the bubbles and warmth.

 **{00^00}**

After Tris ensconced herself in the bathroom to relax, I was pulling at my hair, an anxious reaction at not knowing what I was going to find in the box. I remove the lid carefully and I have to laugh at myself. I was acting like something was going to jump out and bite me.

The few things on top are some photos from when I was kid. They were definitely worn after being handled often. I breathe deep at the realization that she really didn't want to leave me but at the time had no choice. There was a small book, that seemed like a diary or journal but after trying to read it, I realized it was like the e-mails, discombobulated and nonsensical. It was like Natalie had said, she began with one thought and seconds into a few words the topic changed. There was also a small figurine, a G.I. Joe from when I was child. It was one of my favourites. There was even a pressed flower, not even a flower, a weed. It was a dandelion I had given to her when I was all of four years old.

"I can't believe you kept his." I said to myself as I wiped a few errant tears.

The bottom of the box seemed to hold the biggest secret. It was a sealed envelope with my name on the front in my mother's writing. I was hoping this wouldn't be more ramblings like the journal, but I took the chance and unsealed the flap before slipping the one page letter from its confines.

 _Tobias,_

 _I hope you never have to read this but if you are, it's because I'm no longer with you. I'd instructed my saviours to leave this to you if Marcus ever did find me again and make good on his promise._

 _It's been two weeks since I left you with that monster. It will always haunt me that I couldn't take you with me, but I need to be stable before I can come back for you. He's never laid a hand on you and I can't imagine he'd start now. I have no way to support you and I promised I would never leave you wanting. Besides, your father has the means to take me to court and file for sole custody. My meager life standing at the moment will ensure that._

 _I know you've witnessed your father abusing me and I always came back to say things were fine, that I was fine and it was my fault for angering him. But something happened that has made me realize that I can't stay with him anymore. You were to have a sibling. Your father was the reason I miscarried and I can never forgive him for that. He knew I was pregnant and purposely hit me to cause me to lose the child._

 _I love you my sweet boy and hope you know I never wanted to leave. But I had to. If it wasn't for Natalie and Andrew, I would have been dead already. I hope you have a life that you are proud of and one that makes you happy. I want everything for you Tobias. A wife and children of your own._

 _You will always be my little boy._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

After reading the letter, I was astonished at the new revelation of the sibling I was to have. I would never understand why my father was and is the monster he is. A few more tears escaped as I placed everything with care, back into the box.

When I entered the bathroom, Tris was laying back in the tub, bubbles surrounding her. It was as if she sensed me in the room and her eyes found me, leaning against the frame.

"So?" She urged.

"Some photos of me as a kid, worn. A G.I. Joe and a pressed dandelion I had given her when I was like four years old." I explain before pulling off my shirt and moving to undo my jeans.

"That all?" She queried.

"A letter."

"Did it…" She began, "Did it make sense?" She finished as I stepped into the back and settled behind her, pulling her up against my chest.

"She wrote it two weeks after your parents helped her leave my dad."

I explained the content of the letter and she turned to look at me, and apologetic look on her face.

"Wow. Tobias."

"It's okay Love. I know for certain she didn't want to leave, that's all the matters."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I reply, kissing her sweetly.

We stay in the bath for a few more minutes, washing each other gently.

 **{00^00}**

After our bath, Tobias was cleaning up the mess from is strewn about clothes while I headed into the bedroom and turned on the small lamps on the night stands, turning off the harsh bright light of the overhead one.

Tobias emerged from the bathroom, completely naked, and he was a sight. Today had been a little stressful, that was for sure, and I crooked my finger at him to come slower. He smiled at me knowingly as he sauntered over. His hands found purchase on my hips, pulling me flush against his warm body. I ran my hands along his arms and up around his shoulders before his lips descended on mine.

I started backing up slowly to the bed, pulling him along with me as his lips moved down to my neck while his sucked gently at my pulse point. The moan that escaped my lips would be equal to that of a porn star.

"Move onto the bed baby." He murmured as I lay back, pulling him with me once again.

"More Tobias," I panted as his mouth moved to my breast, then my nipple, bringing it to a hardened peak before he moved to the other.

"I love your body Tris, you're so fucking beautiful."

"Speaking of bodies, I want to feel yours." I flirted and he smiled at me cheekily as I pushed him onto his back before straddling his legs. I move to his lips, kissing him firmly and seeking his tongue with mine before moving to his neck and following the path he took on my body only moments before.

As I kissed my way down his abs, I ran my hands on the edge of his hips and down to his thighs, pulling them apart gently so I could lay between them. My head now level with his hardening length.

"Tris," He panted. I knew what he wanted and fuck it, I wanted it to. I engulfed his whole length into my mouth at once, deep throating him as I gripped him at the base. Moving my mouth over him fluidly while my other hand moved down to fondle his balls.

"I fucking love your mouth." He spits out.

"You mean you love fucking my mouth?" I teased.

"Both," He replied with small laugh. "But I don't want to come in your mouth, not yet." He replied, pulling me off of him and pushing me onto my back.

His lips found my hip bone and kissed and suckled the skin languidly before he did the same to me as I had to him in pushing my legs apart before settling between.

"Damn, you smell so good baby." He praised before attaching his mouth to my heated core and slipping a few fingers into my slickness.

"Tobias, oh! That feels so good." I was writhing on the bed from his tongue as he moved to lick my clit hungrily.

"Come for me." He demanded and seconds later, my body was convulsing as my orgasm ripped through me.

"Come here." I panted, bringing him up to my level. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I pulled him close as he pushed his hard cock into me. I kept urging him to go a little faster but he wouldn't.

"Tobias…" I whined.

"I want to go slow baby, I want to make love to you tonight, not just fuck." He replied, as his lips found mine hungrily.

His thrusts were slow but hard, and it was so fucking good. Our panting breaths were the only sounds heard as we made love slowly. I finally reached my second climax and after that Tobias finally started moving faster. I could tell he was close to his own release and contracted my vaginal walls around him and seconds later I felt him come inside me.

"Fuck!" He called out when he reached his release. "I love you." He added, slipped me from me gently.

"I love you too." I replied, brushing back his hair, now slightly damp with sweat. He climbed from the bed to get a washcloth to clean me up before we settled into bed together.

We were relaxed and content as his hand ran up and down along my spine as I cuddled into his naked form.

"Tris?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we talk about something for a moment?" He questioned. There seemed to be a sort of caution in his words.

"Of course." I replied, moving away slightly to look up at him.

"Zeke was asking me something the other day when we were in the gym before the party and it got me thinking."

"About what?" I urged.

"He was asking about our sex life actually."

I couldn't help but laugh as I relayed that Shauna had the same questions. But his face was unsmiling and led me to feel a little concern.

"Tobias, what's wrong?"

"It's just, we've never not been able to have sex because of your womanly issues."

"My womanly issues? You mean my period?"

"Ummm…yeah, and it made me question whether or not you could be pregnant." He spat out. My strong man was worried I was pregnant and he looked a little scared. It was kinda cute actually and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" He smiled at me.

"I'm on birth control Tobias, you know this."

"Yeah but you haven't had a period, so…"

"The type of birth control I'm on, is a shot, called Depo-Provera and it actually stops my 'womanly issues' completely. So, you don't have to worry, I'm not pregnant and that is why you've always been able to avoid my crimson wave." I laugh.

"I was having a minor stroke at thinking you were pregnant and you're laughing at me." He smiles, pulling me into his arms, kissing me sweetly.

"Sorry baby, but it was kind of cute."

"So, when we want to try for kids, you'll stop the shot thing?"

"Yes, but we should be in a new house by then, stalkers in prison and all that jazz."

"Of course." He nods as I lay my head on his chest.

"Wait, what was Zeke asking you in regards to him and Shauna?" I couldn't help my curiosity now.

"He has what he calls his 'sex schedule', so he can avoid her womanly issues." He laughs.

"Nice, Shauna was asking me about that, but then she asked me like, what our days were."

"What did you tell her?" He questions, looking at me curiously.

"I told her that we have sex on any day that ends in 'Y'." I smile.

"Nice." He replies as his lips find mine again.

We're kissing slowly, sensually, and his tongue finds mine as we kiss and grope for a few moments and just when I think we're going to head for round two, his phone starts it's blaring ring from the nightstand.

"Hold that thought." He states, as he extricates himself from my grip momentarily.

I watch as he glances at the screen before answering the call.

"Detective Tucker?" He states. That catches my attention immediately and I signal for him to put it on speaker.

"Hello Tobias, Tris with you?"

"Yes, I'm here." I state.

"I'm sorry to call at such a late hour but I thought you would like to know that our efforts at tailing the other suspects has paid off and well, we've made an arrest."

 **{00^00}**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm so glad you guys loved the last chapter and I was inspired to continue. So here's a treat, another new chapter!**

 **Also, I'm not someone who asks for reviews, but I really am curious about what you guys think of the change in dynamic of the story, going from the stalkers to this new development!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"** **The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

Two months had passed since that late-night call from Detective Tucker regarding the arrests made. It's now Thursday, September 14th and both Tobias and I have leave from work to attend a hearing in regards to our case. Tessa Adams was adamant that she was not involved regardless of the fingerprint evidence found in our apartment and the fact that her accomplice recorded their conversations. Her accomplice was a surprise to say the least. But when I really thought about it, it wasn't surprising. Peter Hayes was looking for vengeance in some way. He felt that Tobias had stolen me from him. Knowing Tobias had his own band of followers and admirers, I never stopped to realize that I had my own trail of followers in Al, Edgar and obviously Peter.

The charges against Tessa and Peter were as follows, Stalking, Breaking and Entering, Trespassing and for Peter, Physical Assault and Battery. I was never happier than when I took a few photos of the result of Peter assaulting me the night I had broken things off with him. Peter was smarter than he was given credit for though. He recorded all his conversations with Tessa to protect himself, and it had paid off. She tried pinning it all on him, but the recordings show that she orchestrated the drop off times of the packages and in gaining access to our apartment building.

The biggest revelation was how Peter and Tessa's DNA evidence was left behind in our bedroom. It would seem that Tessa became rather 'excited' at the prospect of being in Tobias' bedroom and convinced Peter to have sex with her, all the while, they each were pretending that they were having sex with either myself or Tobias. Talk about creepy.

We sat at this hearing more so as a formality because Tessa refused to acknowledge her involvement. So, it really was a waste of everyone's time. The Judge presiding over today's hearing was becoming impatient with her and it was clear. My father was representing us and was asking for the maximum five years for Tessa with mental health care while he was asking the maximum ten years for Peter because of the physical assault I'd endured.

Tobias and I made depositions of the events we'd endured and we were present out of formality. We would not have to testify unless the Judge wanted to clarify something. Currently Judge Matthews, who was a sympathetic woman and I swear I saw her look at me and roll her eyes as Tessa 'testified', was trying to question Tessa on her actions. Most notably her appearance in Tobias' office, naked.

"Ms. Adams, can you please tell me why you thought it was appropriate to disrobe and wait in Mr. Eaton's office for him?"

"He invited me there. We're in love." She gushed.

"She's so fucking delusional!" I whispered to Tobias.

"I know Love," he replied, holding my hand firmly in his.

After a few more questions to Tessa from Judge Matthews, she called a recess. Her counsel was advised to convince Ms. Adams to take the plea deal. She was serving time, but it was up to her how long that would be. Without the plea deal, that included the mental health help she needed, she would serve the full five years. With the plea deal, she would serve three, get mental health help and have to be on probation for three years following her release.

"He seems like he's just over it." Tobias whispers to me as we watch counsel try to plea with Tessa. Peter is a statue. Like he doesn't care if he's here or not.

"I think he's resigned himself to the fact that he's guilty, and he knows it. Plus, I don't know if he realized how crazy she really was." I add.

After twenty minutes and small discussions happening around us, Tessa and Peter's counsel signal to my father that they are ready to talk deals.

"Why don't you and Tobias go grab some lunch, there is a restaurant across the street, I'll call you if you need to be back here before 1:00PM." My father suggests.

After a quick lunch across the street at a small Chinese restaurant, we head back to the meeting room. My dad signals to us to come over.

"She accepted the deal. As did Peter, He will serve eight years."

We nodded in acknowledgment before thanking my father and heading out.

 **{00^00}**

It was finally over and we could get back to our lives. In the two months that have passed since the arrests, between work and meeting with Andrew and Detective Tucker about the case, Tris and I had also been house hunting. There were two houses that she fell in love with but the one that was her favourite of the two sold out from under us. It's not that she was unhappy with the one we settled on but seeing that crushed look on her face when her favourite was gone was hard to pass over.

But I had a surprise for her, I just hope she loved it. The house that she loved most, and the one we thought has sold, well, the financing fell through and it was ours if we wanted it. Our realtors, Edward and Myra, a husband and wife team, called me last week about it and I told them we'd take it. Before our appearance in the hearing this morning, I got the confirmation that it was officially ours and we could pick up the keys this afternoon. Edward was leaving them in the mail box for me, in the key lock box.

Tris had no idea and instead of heading back to the apartment I went in the direction of the house.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as I looked over and smiled at her.

"Got the call from Edward this morning, the house is ours." I stated excitedly. I just didn't tell her which house.

When we pulled into the neighbourhood, I could see the look of confusion on her face.

"Tobias, this is the house that sold." She stated. She seemed angry.

"Yes, it's sold now. To us." I finished as I parked the truck in the driveway.

"What? How?"

"The other couple who tried to snag it from us, their financing fell through and Edward called me the minute he heard. I told him we wanted this house and to push it through. This is ours baby."

She squealed in excitement before jumping from the truck and running to the door.

"Gimme the keys!" She stated excitedly.

"Hold on…" I replied. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face at her excitement. After pulling the lockbox from the mail box, I entered the code and retrieved the key and held it up to show her.

"Yay!" She stated excitedly, clapping her hands like a child.

"Can you bear with me and let me do this right?" I moved her to the side so I could unlock the door. "Okay come here." I called before grabbing her and picking her up bridal style. She giggled adorably.

"We're not married, you don't have to carry me over the threshold."

"Yet, we're not married yet!" I admonished as I pushed open the door and carried her inside.

It opened into an open concept layout, a detail that we both fell in love with. There was a stairway to the left, leading up to the second floor and next to that was a small hallway with a guest washroom. The hallway led to the two-car garage. To the right of the entryway was the living room with gas fire place. Walking straight through from the front door, you'd come to through a small walkway that led in three different directions. Straight ahead was the kitchen, and to the right of the kitchen was a dining room. On the other side of the kitchen was a guest bedroom and the door to the lower level, which I was hoping to turn into a home gym.

"Is it too soon to christen like every room?" Tris gushed, launching herself into my arms.

"Never too soon. Besides we can christen it while it's empty and then re-christen it once there is furniture in the house." I teased in reply.

Tris grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and to the master bedroom and into the ensuite. Without blinking, she tore off her dress pants and blouse, which she had been wearing for the hearing, 'to look professional', she'd explained, before pulling off her bra and underwear and bending over the bathroom counter.

"Fuck me, Tris…" I groaned as I reached for my dress pants and started with the belt. Once free of my pants, I sidled up behind her and pushed my dick into her hot centre.

"Fuck, so goddamn wet Tris." I grunted, pumping into her hard and fast.

"I love it when you fuck me like this." She panted, reaching a hand down to play with her clit.

"I'm almost there baby." I called as she angled her hips, pushing back into me. I felt her contracting around me as her orgasm overtook her and I came inside her moments later. I pulled out of her reluctantly and pulled her to face me so I could kiss her properly.

"I love you. Welcome home." I smiled.

"I love you too. So much and I'm so glad to have this home with you. So…" She stated, fading off at the end.

"So, what?"

"When do you want to move in?" She smiled.

"Well, I was talking to Amar last week and the work for the Christmas campaigns won't start until November 1st, so I thought, we could spend the rest of this month finishing up details on our current campaigns and if done before October, we could plan for some of the Christmas ones. Point being, we will be taking the month of October off to pack, move and have small vacation." I state.

"Vacation? Are we going somewhere?"

"No, I just thought we could spend the time off doing things we don't get time to do, whether it's going to dinner, a concert, visiting your parents and christening the house of course." I smile in reply.

"I can't wait to go back the apartment now!" She laughed.

"Why is that?"

"So we can start packing of course!"

After getting decent and putting clothes back on, we had a tour of _OUR_ house before heading back to the apartment. Traffic was pretty bad by this time and I reached over the console to hold Tris' hand in mine.

"I love you." I stated simply, kissing her palm gently.

"I love you." She replied, kissing mine in return.

"Should we stop and pick up something for dinner?"

"No, I put a mix in the crock pot, we're having beef stew for dinner." She explained.

"Nice, I love a good stew."

"Oh! You know, instead of a regular 'house warming', we should throw a Halloween themed house warming party!" She stated excitedly.

"That's a great idea. We can even throw in a celebratory engagement party for Zeke and Shauna too." I amend.

"Oh, I love that. I'm so glad Shauna asked me to be in the wedding. I know we haven't known each other that long, but it means a lot that she's included me."

"You guys have become great friends, of course she'd ask you."

"Has Zeke heard from Uriah, how's Marlene doing?"

"Her foot is healing nicely, it was clean break, no shattering of bones, which is always nice. She'll be walking down the aisle for the wedding, but I doubt it will be those high heels that Shauna wants her to wear."

We continue to have some mundane chit-chat and few minutes later, finally pull into the underground parkade for the apartment building. As per my usual, I help Tris down from the passenger seat and follow her to the elevator. After we get inside I can't help but take in a deep breath at the heavenly smell of the beef stew she mentioned.

"God that smells fantastic."

"I know, so good. I'm going to change, then we can eat?" I nod in reply and follow her to do the same. Just as I pull on some light weight, draw-string sleep pants and a muscle shirt, my phone starts ringing. I grab it from my jacket pocket.

"Hello?"

"Tobias? It's Andrew Prior."

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"There's been an incident at the prison." He begins. I take a seat on the bed as Tris emerges from the bathroom. She points to the phone, questioning who it is.

I cover the mouth piece before replying, "Your dad."

"Put it on speaker."

"Mr. Prior, just one moment, Tris is here, so I'm going to put you on speaker."

"Beatrice, hello." He states cordially.

"Hi dad, so what's up?"

"As I started to tell Tobias, there's been an incident at the prison."

"What sort of incident?" I urge.

"Being that Tessa and Peter were new inmates at the prison, and because of her fragile state of mind, they had her on suicide watch."

"Please don't tell me she offed herself?" Tris questioned worriedly.

"No, but she may as well have."

"What is that supposed to mean? Dad?"

"Tessa had been rather quiet for the afternoon, and complained of mild abdominal pains. When the guards checked in on her, she appeared to be sleeping; only, that wasn't the case. She was pregnant and had been going through a prolonged miscarriage. She bled out I'm afraid."

"Holy shit." I state in shock.

"I'm assuming it was Peter's?" Tris added.

"It would appear so yes. I just thought you should know so you don't read it in the papers tomorrow." Andrew explained.

"Thank you for telling us. I never wished her harm, just that she got the help she needed."

"We know that Tobias. Beatrice," He stated before turning his attention to Tris.

"Yes?"

"Your mother wanted me to invite you and Tobias over for lunch on Sunday. If you're free that is."

Tris looked at me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"We'd love to dad, we'll see you then, thanks again for calling."

"Goodnight kids." He saluted before ending the call.

"I have a weird suspicion that she convinced herself it was your kid, simply because she had sex in our bed." Tris offers up, a tone of disbelief in her voice.

"She was mentally unstable, we know that, but it's all in the past now baby." I reply, pulling her into my lap.

"I know, I just, like you said I didn't wish her harm but maybe in a sad way she's better off. No more delusions."

"It's okay to hate her Tris, for what she's done. Her death doesn't change that. It's not like we killed her."

"I know that, but I don't hate her, I just hate the things she's done."

"Let's go get some dinner?"

She nods mutely before standing from my lap and leading me into the kitchen.

 **{00^00}**

The information from my dad was shocking to say the least and I can't help but wonder if the stress of the day and her subsequent sentencing caused her the stress that made her miscarry. I know it's not mine or Tobias' fault but in some weird disconnected way I do feel guilty. When I think back to months ago when I first saw Tobias on the commute to work, those train rides of me glancing at him and noticing him looking at me. It made we question whether or not he would actually be with Tessa now if he had never seen me or met me on that train.

"Baby? You seem far away Love, what are you thinking about?"

I look up at him as we sit beside one another at the breakfast bar, my beef stew getting cold in front of me.

"Sorry, I'm having irrational guilty feelings."

"Guilt? Over what Love?" He questions, concern laced in his voice as he turns to face me.

"My mind is going over everything, in how we met, when I noticed you on the train that first week, when you noticed me."

"And?"

"I just wonder if, if we hadn't noticed each other then, maybe you and Tessa would be dating now and all of this wouldn't have happened." I confess, a tremble in my voice as I try to hold back the tears I feel threatening to fall.

"Tris. Train or no train, or The Pit for that matter, I would have met you at work Love. Just accept that we were destined to meet. I never got the nerve to approach you on the train that first week. Not until I thought I was alone in that car and cursed up a storm." He smiled, cupping my face in his hands and brushing away an errant tear.

"I know you're right. That's why I said irrational guilty feelings. I guess, even though Tessa was wrong in what she did, in some way I still feel bad for her."

"You're a selfless person Tris. You always think of others before yourself. Want to think the best of people, even if they wrong you. It's that selflessness that makes you who you are and you are so brave Love, strong."

"God, you're so fucking perfect." She cries, moving from her seat to straddle me in my chair.

"Well, you're perfect for me." I reply, kissing her softly. "I know these past six months have been really hard. The stress of it all. But you did nothing wrong. Like you said, irrational."

She nods in understanding. "I think my dinner is cold now." She laughs.

I lift her back to her seat to go heat up her stew and get more for myself.

"Why don't you open that bottle of Merlot?" I suggest, as I set a minute on the microwave before grabbing two wine glasses. Her phone dings on the counter beside her, signalling a new text message.

"Make that three glasses and a beer. Shauna and Zeke are coming down to get the update on what happened today." She explained as I pull three glasses before grabbing her now warm stew and setting in in front of her. Just as she finishes uncorking the wine, there is a resounding loud knock on the door.

"Hey guys," I greet, letting Shauna and Zeke into the apartment.

"Shit, what smells so fucking good?" Zeke calls, following his nose into our kitchen.

"Tris made beef stew for dinner, would you guy guys like some?" I offer.

"We don't want to take your dinner Tobias, you didn't plan on us being here." Shauna explains.

"There is a lot, trust me, Tris made a crock pot full."

"Only if there is enough." Shauna admonishes. I nod in understanding as Tris hugs them both in welcome and offers up the wine and beer before we move to the dining room in order to seat everyone comfortably.

"So, did the crazy bitch and asshole get what they deserved?" Zeke spits out. I know he was trying to be humorous but the look on Tris' face was one of horror.

"Zeke, don't be an ass!" Shauna criticized.

"What, those two deserve more than prison!" He adds.

"Well one got more than that." Tris pipes up.

"Tris, what do you mean?" Shauna urges.

I know Tris is bothered by this so I explain the news to them about Tessa's unfortunate miscarriage and death and Zeke is extremely apologetic to Tris for his crass humour on the subject. Like Tris, he never actually wished them harm and it was only by coincidence that he happened to be so tactless in his comments when the worst that could happen, did.

"At least it's finished and you can finally work on moving past all of this drama." Shauna comforts, moving to give Tris a hug.

"Well we do have some really good news to share." I begin, looking at Tris to see her finally smile widely at me.

"Please share, good news is lacking at the moment." Shauna adds as she digs into her stew. Zeke had already finished his as was looking longingly at the kitchen.

"Zeke, go get yourself more stew first before you have an aneurysm!" Tris laughs.

We all laugh at his exuberance while we finish our own and he returns a few minutes later.

"Okay, good news, GO!" He instructs, as starts to imitate a human Hoover, once again.

I shake my head at him before giving Tris the go ahead to share the news.

"We bought a house!" She states gleefully.

"Really? OhmiGOD! I'm so excited for you!" Shauna's reaction is infectious that we toast to being new home owners.

"How is your search going?" Tris adds, finally fishing her stew and pushing her bowl to the side.

"We've found three that we love. Now we're just narrowing down the pro and con lists for each. I guess the winner will be which list is the shortest and which one we want to make the least amount of changes in."

The girls are in discussion now about wedding business, and I collect our empty bowls to take them into the kitchen. Zeke follows suit with his and Shauna's dishes.

"I'm really sorry man, about the comments." He begins again.

"I know you didn't mean to be disrespectful, at least not intentionally, you didn't know what had happened when you made the comment Zeke." I try to mollify him.

After rinsing the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher, I offer Zeke another beer as I grab one for myself, deciding to leave the wine for the girls.

Just as I've popped the tops of them, the buzzer in the apartment goes off. I move over to the intercom to find out who's at the door.

"Hello?"

"Tobias? It's Detective Tucker. There is more to the case, a lot more and you're not going to be happy about this."

I buzz him up without another word and ask Zeke to let the girls know. As Detective Tucker knock on the door, the girls and Zeke move to the living room.

 **{00^00}**

"How's Marlene's foot doing? Tobias said it was a clean break."

"Yes, thankfully, but her physiotherapist doesn't think she'll be ready to wear heels for the wedding, that is if we plan for March like we wanted."

"Well, it will be a long day for all wedding guests and members of the wedding party. Having us wear fabulous ballet flats could be better and more comfortable." I try to suggest. I honestly abhor the thought of having to wear heels for so long.

"I'll think about it." She concedes.

"Plus, if you're the only one wearing fabulous heels, it will stand out more."

"You don't want to wear heels, do you?" She teases.

"Fuck no, please don't make me!" I laugh.

"Okay, okay, depends on whether I find flats I like!"

Our discussion is interrupted by Zeke, informing us that Detective Tucker is on his way up with more information on the case.

"We should go, so you guys can talk in private." Shauna adds.

"No, it's fine, whatever he tells us, we're likely going to tell you anyway." I encourage as we grab our wine glasses and head into the living room.

Tobias leads Detective Tucker into the apartment and everyone gets comfortable.

"Can we offer you something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm sure your father informed you of Ms. Adams?" He began, looking to me.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, being that the body had to be processed, I was going over her records and discovered something, that caused some concern."

"What is that?" Tobias queried.

"Tessa Adams is the daughter of David Warner. She uses her mother's maiden name."

"What is her mother's name?" I reply, 'The shit just keeps coming' I think to myself.

"Amanda Marie Adams, I believe that her initial pursuance of you Tobias, was under the influence of her father." Detective Tucker explains.

"David and his actions are already in question because of Edgar Norrington and the belief that he was planted in our office for surveillance."

"Right, well. This is my theory." He begins.

Detective Tucker explains how he felt Edgar was in place to infiltrate 'Diverging Enterprises', even before Tessa's failed attempts as a personal assistant. Almost as if David knew Tessa would fail. He goes on to add that he feels David knew of Tessa's instability and mental health but put the pressure on her to 'succeed' anyway.

"So, it's not just about me, it's about Tobias and his work?" I venture.

"Edgar's own failure to get the information David wanted, well let's just say that Edgar is back in New York, and is a bit of a lap dog to David."

"Are you telling me that all of this began in the first place because I left 'The Bureau'?" Tobias questioned. His temper making itself known.

"My investigations are leading me to that conclusion, yes."

"Tobias, should we tell him about the thumb drive?"

"What thumb drive?"

"When Edgar was let go from 'Diverging Enterprises', Amar had an exit interview with him and purposefully left a thumb drive with sensitive information on it pertaining to the accounts that I'm in charge with. It's false information. So if anyone uses it, it will have the opposite desired effect." Tobias begins.

"And Edgar has this drive?" Detective Tucker confirms.

"Yes. Amar, during the exit interview, stepped out of his office for a few moments, leaving said drive in clear view after making a passing comment about it in front of Edgar. To bait him to take it. When the interview was finished, and Edgar had gone, so was the drive."

"How can you prove it was Edgar and, or David involved if that information is used?"

"He had one of our IT specialists imbed a tracker on the files. So once that drive is plugged in and those files active, it pinpoints the IP address and GPS location of the computer in question."

"Shit, that's great." Detective Tucker replies, shockingly.

We can't help but laugh a little at his lapse in decorum.

"Do you think your boss, Amar would be willing to allow us to monitor the situation as well?"

"Why don't you come to the office tomorrow, before anyone else gets there, around 8AM, he's there rather early." Tobias states.

"In case of any other spies in the midst?"

"Exactly." Tobias confirms.

After their plans are made, and details are being exchanged, I excuse myself and Shauna joins me in the kitchen as I top up our wine glasses.

"My goodness, you guys can't seem to get away from all this shit."

"Just when we think it's over, it begins all over again."

"I think the worst of it is over though Tris. David Warner? Is it?"

"Yes,"

"I don't think he's the type to do anything himself, as all his subordinates seem to show. Maybe it's time for you guys to plant someone in his neck of the woods!"

"Oh shit, Shauna, that is such a great idea!"

"Really? I was kind of joking," She laughs.

A new plan was forming in my mind I wanted to inform Tobias and Detective Tucker of this plan immediately.

 **{00^00}**

"I think Amar would be amenable to your involvement James." I acquiesce.

"Good, good." He nods in reply as Tris comes barreling into the room.

She starts off excitedly, informing us of her idea, and we plan to propose it to Amar the following morning. The only question I have is whether Tris' idea for the plant will be loyal to us and Amar or fall to the dark side that is David Warner.

Another hour passes before everyone finally leaves our apartment and I'm locking up the door before joining Tris in bed. Tomorrow is going to be another long day.

The following morning, we head in earlier than usual and find the commute on the train isn't as busy as usual. I had sent off a message to Amar the night before, asking him to be in earlier than usual because of a new development that would affect the company as a whole. He seemed concerned in his reply but agreed.

When we get to our floor, I deposit my bag and jacket in my office and take Tris' hand as we head down to Amar's office. Detective Tucker is already here and introducing himself to Amar.

"Four, Tris! Happy to see you both, but I have to admit I'm a little concerned." He confesses as he signals for all of us to take a seat at the conference table in his office.

I close his office door securely before we get down to it and I urge Detective Tucker to relay his discoveries of what we thought was only a personal stalking issue.

"So, Tessa Adams, an obviously disturbed woman, is actually David's daughter?"

"Yes, Amar." Tris interjects.

"He's pretty fucking desperate if he's tried to get to our accounts through two plants, then isn't he?" He adds, a little dumbstruck.

"Tris has a plan, that I think is pretty fucking brilliant, sorry brilliant," I amend, "But I worry about whether we can trust the people included in this plan." I confess.

"What is your plan Tris?" Amar questions.

"We plant our own spies within his company, not to steal accounts, but to get some sort of confession either from himself or one of his minions, subordinates, whatever you want to call them, of his intentions to either sabotage the accounts we now have that were his or to steal them back."

"So, you obviously have someone in mind for this job?"

"I do, and I know you have your doubts Tobias, but I've worked with this person and even though he comes across rude at times, he's loyal to Amar." Tris states, looking to me for acceptance in her choice.

"I've only seen the jealous side, so I trust you and your judgement Tris." I confirm. She smiles happily at that before turning back to Amar.

"I propose that Eric Little be planted at 'The Bureau'."

"I agree. Eric will be loyal to me, but how can you ensure that David will hire him, without suspicion?" Amar poses.

"Tris thought of that too. And it's simple really. We supply a second thumb drive with the same information as the first one, only with an added bonus." I begin.

"We include an account that doesn't actually exist and name it something like 'High Profile' and make notes on said account like any other account would have. We can use an IT specialist to imbed the proper information, like the creation date and various dates when information would have been added so it doesn't have one time stamp showing it was 'created in day', which essentially it will be."

"Do you have an IT specialist you can trust with this?" Detective Tucker interjects.

"Yes. Christina Murphy, who is Tobias' assistant, her boyfriend and loyal friend to myself and Tobias works for the IT department here, Will Carson."

"So, what is your role in this detective?" Amar questions.

"I wanted to know if your IT specialist can track the movements of files from computer to computer, because the more people who see these files, the more people are culpable in a crime."

"Eric won't be charged if he has to be 'shady' in order to get what we need?"

"No, he will, in essence, sign a contract that keeps him loyal to you, because even if made an offer from David, David is going to be punished for his crimes. This isn't the first time he's been on our radar for fraud in regards to his conduct with other companies. We've just never had the intel to charge him."

"What other crimes has he been involved in?" Tobias questions.

"I can't reveal exact details, but it involves your father Tobias, Marcus Eaton."

"That was why he was so eager to higher you when he did." Amar states, as though he's reached some epiphany.

"What do you mean?" Tris adds.

"Marcus Eaton, I know of him, and I knew you were not associated with him in any way Tobias," Amar clarified, "When you were first hired on at 'The Bureau', I'd seen the work you could do and have done since and went to put in a job offer to you, only to hear that you'd accepted a position from David. But one of my IT guys found my e-mail had been hacked and that e-mail to you had been not only deleted, but removed from my servers."

"What are you trying to say Amar?" Detective Tucker pushed.

"I think David thought you were the link to Marcus, for certain 'business' deals." He explained, using air quotes around business.

"Well, shit." I deadpan.

"We know Marcus Eaton has partaken in illegal acts, like extortion and money laundering, but every time we get close, the evidence disappears. It was roughly eight months ago, maybe a little more, when we got another lead on David and his possible involvement with Marcus, and that is when we feel he finally realized that you don't work for your father." Detective Tucker summarized.

"That makes sense. I left because he was taking credit for my ideas, so maybe he wanted me gone and I took the bait." I confess.

"Either way, I'm glad you're not there anymore." Tris comforts.

We spend an hour in Amar's office hashing out details, like how Eric will appear to leave the company for a better offer at 'The Bureau'. It was advised by Detective Tucker that we not tell anyone else outside Amar's office of what was going to go down. Will Carson would be brought in and sworn to secrecy.

The only thing left to do now was act like we knew nothing and continue on with our lives. Which would start with lunch on Sunday, with Natalie and Andrew.

 **{00^00}**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys, thanks for sticking with me and being patient. As always, real life gets in the way, but I want to reassure you that I will not abandon the story and it will be finished. Even if there are longer breaks than I'd like between posts.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"The Commute"**

 **By Millie Mae**

 **All Rights to Veronica Roth**

I really hate moving. Well not so much actually moving, more so doing the damn work myself. That is why it wasn't that difficult to convince Tobias to hire movers for today. It's Saturday, October 7th, and we are finally making the move to our new house!

"Baby, can you grab that last box and I'll turn in the keys?" I call out as Tobias comes traipsing down the hallway for the last time, said box in his arms.

"I got it Love,"

I take a final look around and remember how we started here. I look to the space where the couch sat reminiscing about that first date night with dinner and a movie and the the blizzard that had me sleeping on the couch and then in his bed. The smile on my face at the memory of crawling into his bed that night, and his warm embrace is evident, and Tobias notices.

"What are you smiling about?" He flirts.

"Just remembering my first sleepover due to the blizzard."

"That was a great night, and I know it's sort of sad to leave this place behind."

"It is…" I reply, wiping my eyes. I didn't realize I was actually tearing up.

"Hey," Tobias calls as he places the box by the door. "Come 'ere." He adds, pulling me into his arms.

"Sorry," I mumble, resting my forehead against his chest.

"Don't be sorry sweetheart. You realize how many more, and new memories we're going to create in our house Love? This apartment only holds a fraction of what we've shared."

"I know, and I'm excited it's just a little bittersweet you know?"

"I do," he comforts, kissing my forehead. "Come, the movers are waiting for this last box." He finishes, before kissing me chastely.

The drive to the new house is longer than anticipated. Traffic today was insane, but the movers made it to the new house before us. Tobias unlocks the front door and opens the garage so they can start unloading. He leads the team of four men inside for a brief tour, so when we say 'living room', 'dining room', 'bedroom', etcetera, they will know where they are taking things.

While Tobias directs the men with the moving truck and its contents, I take Tobias' truck down to a local Starbucks for a coffee run for us and the movers. Instead of individual coffees for the movers, I decide to get one of the carry out coffee carafe's so they can make their coffee how they like it with the creamers and sugar packets supplied.

By the time three o'clock arrives, we only have a few boxes left in the truck and we're starving! Just as we're waving off the movers, a truck, similar to Tobias' pulls into our driveway. Shauna jumps out from the passenger side and starts waving excitedly. At least it appears to be excitement.

"Hey guys! Welcome to our new house!" I call welcomingly as Shauna pulls something from the backseat.

"Hey guys. I know this is moving day and I don't want to be a downer but, about an hour ago, I went down to your old place to do a walk through and make sure nothing was left behind and I found this outside the door." She explains pulling a box from the backseat of the truck. It looks oddly familiar and I feel my stomach drop. No longer hungry by any means.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Tobias shouts.

"Hey, we don't know what it is, let's not assume the worst." Zeke tries to comfort.

"Let's take this inside and deal with it." Shauna suggests.

"No!" I reply adamantly.

"No? Why not?" Shauna interjects.

"I'm not tainting my new house with what could be some bad shit." I explain taking the box from Shauna and ripping the tape off.

 **{00^00}**

Tris rips into the box with zeal and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"I'm going to fucking kill your stupid ass mother fucking brother!" She shouts, throwing the box and paper to the ground as Zeke's feet before storming off into the house.

I retrieve the paper and read it aloud for Zeke and Shauna to hear as well.

 _T and T,_

 _Psyche!_

 _Your loveliest friend,_

 _Uriah_

I can't help but laugh. It's not really funny but it is at the same time. Although I think Uriah needs an introduction to my fist. Doing this to Tris was not okay with me. Pulling a prank, I get it. But this shit is still too fresh to be doing crap like this.

"I'll talk to him. He doesn't know about Tessa's death. I'm sorry man." Zeke explains.

"Whether he knew about Tessa or not is not the point Zeke. Tris is right, your brother is an asshole!" She replies heatedly before following in Tris' footsteps and heading off into the house.

"Great, now I'm in the doghouse because of my asshole of a brother." Zeke shakes his head dejectedly.

"Well, we can try to butter them up. Tris and I are starving, let's go see what they want and we'll go get dinner." I offer, leading Zeke into the house.

When we walk into the house, boxes line the walls and I follow disjointed voices into the kitchen where Tris and Shauna are taking charge of unpacking the dishes. I walk up behind Tris, after she's placed a stack of plates on the shelf, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"You okay?" I whisper in her ear, kissing the side of her neck.

"Yeah. It's too soon for shit like that." She replies.

"I know. A few months from now it might be funny but not yet."

"T and I were gonna go grab stuff for an early dinner. What would you guys like?" Zeke interjects, avoiding looking at Shauna. She notices and steps up.

"Zeke. I'm not mad at you. But your brother is a jackass." Shauna points out, once again.

"I don't know how Marlene puts up with that shit." He adds.

"Well. It's done, so dinner?" I prompt, kissing Tris' neck once again as I feel her sigh against me.

Tris looks at Shauna and their eyes meet before they jointly call out, "Chinese!"

Zeke and I smile and nod before getting a list of the dishes they want before heading out.

 **{00^00}**

A week has passed since we moved in and being that we've had time off of work, we managed to unpack practically the whole house. There were still a few boxes of books and small nick knacks to be placed in their desired spots but, Tobias and I were much more interested in christening each and every room of the house. So far we've christened the kitchen, bedroom, our en-suite bathroom, the shower in said en-suite and now, we were in the living room. I had just finished directing him on hanging the wall clock over the doorway and he had a slight sheen of sweat on his bare chest. He stood back, hands on his jean clad hips, admiring his handy work. I stopped to stare at him as he stood there, bare foot, bare chested, jeans slung low on his hips. I bit my lip in anticipation.

Moving up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing myself against him so my breasts were felt on his back.

"What'ya doing baby?" He teased, running his hands along my arms at his hips.

"Just thinking we should include this room on our christening list…like, right now!" I demand. I feel him laugh lightly at that before turning in my arms.

"Right now?"

"Yes…please." I replied coquettishly, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Come 'ere." He pants, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me.

I move my arms up around his shoulders, my hands finding purchase in his hair as his lips move languidly with mine. His hands move down my arms, to my hips and finally around my waist, where he lifts me, my legs going around his waist. He carries us over to the couch where he sits with me over his lap and I gyrate my hips against his growing erection.

"Tobias," I pant as he presses me down onto him.

"God, Tris, you feel so fucking good." He replies, pulling at my t-shirt. I rip it off over my head and jump up from him to pull off my pants, bra and underwear before moving to the button on his jeans.

Pulling his jeans down and off his legs, I'm pleasantly surprised to see he's going commando. I look up at his face to see him smiling smugly at me.

"Easy access. I like this." I taunt before straddling his lap again and lowering myself down over his hard cock.

"Slow baby." He pants in my ear before attaching his lips to my neck.

We move slowly together, my hands on his shoulders for leverage as his lips move from my neck to my collarbones before sucking at my nipples. I pull his face up and bring his lips to mine while he uses one hand to move down my body. I feel his thumb over my clit and he brings me to my first orgasm. As I'm coming down from my first high, he lifts me off of him and I move to my hands and knees as he enters me once again from behind.

For my first orgasm, we took things slow, but now that he was behind me, I wanted him to fuck me, hard and fast and I vocalized my wishes. His grip on my hips tightened as he pounded into me and I felt the familiar coiling in my belly as my second orgasm started to creep its way in.

"Fuck Tris, come for me again baby." He cried as the sounds of our skin slapping echoed in the room.

"So close Tobias." I replied as I reached down to rub my clit myself this time.

"Harder baby?"

"Yes!" I called as he pounded harder a few more times before I climaxed a second time.

My walls contracted around his cock and a few seconds later I felt him thrust once and hold then pull out slowly only to slam in one more time, just a little harder as he came inside me. He grunted and groaned as he climaxed inside me and I felt the loss when he finally pulled out.

"I love you." I stated, as we embraced each other next to the couch.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He replied, kissing me again.

Before we could get carried away once again, my cell phone went off from its place in the kitchen.

I pulled on my pants and t-shirt hurriedly, sans panties and bra before running to the kitchen to get my phone.

"Hello!" I called, half out of breath.

"Beatrice? It's your mother dear."

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"You're out of breath dear, what were you doing?"

"I was in the other room, and ran to get the phone." I explain assuredly.

"Oh, well do you and Tobias have plans tomorrow? We'd like to see your new house, so we thought we could come by and then take you guys for lunch?"

"That sounds good. Come by around 11AM?"

"Sounds good dear. See you then!" She states before the line goes dead. Just as I hang up my phone, Tobias saunters into the kitchen, only wearing those sinful low slung jeans, and carrying my discarded undergarments.

"Who was on the phone?" He queries, putting my underwear and bra down in front of me before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and offering me one before taking one for himself.

"My mom. She and dad want to come by and see the house tomorrow, before taking us out to lunch. I told her to be here for 11AM. That okay?"

"Yeah of course it's okay." He states, nodding before uncapping his water and chugging almost the whole thing at once.

 **{00^00}**

Tris and I have spent most of the month of October holed up in our house. We wanted to make it ours with small personalization's throughout. Our christening list has ever expanded to now include the basement, which is our make shift gym and games room along with the garage. For some reason, Tris watched me mow the front lawn and she liked it. A lot. Many times over.

This coming Saturday, the 28th, we were hosting a Halloween themed house warming party as well as an engagement party for Shauna and Zeke. Tris was in charge of decorations for the house along with the help of Christina, Shauna and Marlene. Only Shauna was unaware of the joint party theme.

"What do you want our costumes to be Love?" I questioned, while we were at a Dollar Store buying said decorations.

"I'd like to go as a sexy nurse and you can be my doctor in scrubs." She smiles.

"Really?" I smile in return.

"Yeah, Marlene already grabbed some scrubs for you from the hospital, and a white lab coat."

"Hmmm…and what will you be wearing?" I flirted, my hand ghosting over her ass as she tossed some decoration or other into the basket I held.

"I bought one of those risqué sexy nurse costumes when I went shopping the other day with Shauna, Christina and Marlene."

"Will you be wearing heels?" I suggested, moving to kiss her neck lightly.

"Red stilettos."

"Fuck, Tris, we have to leave, like now." I panted in her ear.

"Excited are we?" She teased, looking down to my crotch suggestively.

"Fuck, of course I am."

"Be a good boy Tobias, don't worry, you'll get yours soon enough."

Tris grabbed the last of her decorations and we raced through the check out before I pulled her into the truck. She was giggling the whole time and it was adorable as fuck.

"Now that you have me here in your truck, what are you planning?" She flirted.

"I never ask this of you and we're in a parking lot so we could be seen, but we're pretty high off the ground…" I trail off, looking at her lips and then down to my hard as fuck cock.

She leans over the console and kisses me chastely.

"Would you like me to suck your cock Tobias?"

"Fuck, yes please. Baby…" I mean to tell her she doesn't have to but fuck that, I want it and she's more than willing.

Her hands move the button on my jeans before pulling the zipper down and reaching her small hand inside my boxer briefs, pulling my cock free of its confines. Before I can even take a breath, her lips wrap around my head and I throw my head back trying to keep my moans to a minimum.

 **{00^00}**

Hearing Tobias flustered over actually asking me to suck him off was rather adorable. But I was so eager to get him off, as I was purposefully trying to get him riled up in that store.

The moment my lips wrapped around his head, the moans that escaped his lips were hot. Knowing I was doing this to him was really empowering. I moved fast over his cock, pumping and sucking and licking with everything I am. All the while, his hand was moving down over my ass before he slipped his hand into my pants.

"I'm gonna come baby." He pants out as I move my lips back up to the head, licking the sensitive underside of the head aggressively.

Seconds later, I feel him come in my mouth, and I swallow it down before putting him back in his pants. As soon as I sit back, he moves his hand over to the front of my pants and before I realize what's happening, he's slipping three fingers into my soaking heat.

His lips suction onto a junction at my neck and shoulder while his hand pumps inside me. My hands clench around his arm as he brings me closer to my impending orgasm.

"Tobias…right there…ahhh…" I cry out as his thumb rubs over my clitoris bringing forth a powerful climax.

As I come down from my high, he pulls his hand from my pants and licks his fingers.

"Good baby?" He smiles cheekily at me.

"Fuck me." I reply, sated and slightly out of breath.

"When we get home Love." He purrs.

 **{00^00}**

Tonight is the Halloween Housewarming/Engagement celebration. Tris has been running around for the last hour like a chicken with its head cut off, putting out last minute decorations and the finger foods she'd made. I'll be manning the Bar-B-Q later for some burgers and hotdogs. Everything that could be done to prepare has been done, but Tris is just worried about everything being perfect.

"Babe, look at me." I call, pulling her against me, looking into her eyes.

"What?"

"Everything is perfect, time to get yourself ready." I comfort, cupping her cheek before kissing her sweetly.

"I just…"

"Tris, no, everything is ready. Decorations are up, food is out, drinks are chilling and the surprise 'Happy Engagement' banner is ready for the reveal. There is nothing else to get ready but yourself baby!" I try to appease her.

"You're right, I know, I just want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be. I've showered, it's your turn."

Tris leads me up the stairs and hands me a hanger with my 'costume'. After kissing me once, then twice for good measure, I swat her ass affectionately as she saunters into the bathroom to get herself showered and ready.

I pull on the draw-string style scrub bottoms, a moss-coloured green and notice that there is no shirt. Just the white lab coat and a stethoscope. Seems like my girl would rather I go shirtless. No complaints on my part, at least the coat will help to conceal anything. Lastly, I pull on some socks and my black converse and just as I place the stethoscope around my neck, the shower turns off.

Tris emerges from the bathroom a few moments later wrapped up in a towel, her hair hanging loose as she uses another towel to dry it.

"Fuck me, Tobias."

"Later baby, we don't have time right now." I joke smugly.

"You look really good as a doctor." She states grabbing the lapels of the lab coat and pulling herself against me.

"Thanks baby. I better leave you to get ready, otherwise both of our costumes will be on the floor and there won't be anyone to answer the door." I finish just as said doorbell echoes throughout the house.

"Shit! People are showing already!"

"Don't worry, it's probably just Chris and Will or Zeke and the gang. Get ready love." I state, kissing her cheek before heading out of the room and closing the door behind me.

I was right, it was Will and Christina at the door, and they were laden down with a few dishes for guests to snack on and a small housewarming gift.

"Hey guys, Tris is getting ready, but come on in." I greet taking note of their costumes. Will is dressed as a nerd and Christina is either a teacher or a librarian, I'm not sure which.

"Is she almost ready?" Christina inquires.

"She had just come out of the shower when you rang the bell."

"I'm going to go up and help her get ready." She states, heading for the stairs.

"Beer?" I offer will as he follows me into the kitchen.

 **{00^00}**

I'd just finished blow drying my hair, when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Christina popped her head in.

"Tris?"

"Hey, in the closet, hair is done, putting on my costume and then will do some makeup."

After pulling on the short white dress and putting the little hat on my head, I step out of the closet and see Christina sitting on the end of the bed.

"Cute, teacher or librarian?" I question noticing her get up.

"Librarian actually. Four looks amazing as a doctor. Especially without the shirt!" She gushes.

"I know, I figured the lab coat would be enough cover up. What's Will dressed up as?" I question as I sit at my vanity to do my makeup.

"A geek. Black framed glasses with the white tape, suspenders and plaid shirt, too short pants and socks pulled up. It's so cute."

"Tobias wears plaid, and it's not geeky. Trust me." I state we we start giggling like high-schoolers.

"What are you gonna do for make up?"

"Simply black cat-eye look, red lip."

"Nice, classy and sexy. What about shoes?"

"I have these red stilettos inside my closet, you can grab them for me if you want." I state as I finish the black cat-eye look before applying some mascara.

I finish up with a little concealer under my eyes before pulling out my vibrant red lipstick. Once done I stand and look to Christina for approval.

"Good?"

"Undo one more of those damn buttons on top, more cleavage girl!" She admonishes.

"I have all my legs and almost my ass out, I think that's enough, plus, I don't think Tobias will be able to handle much more." I laugh before slipping on the red stilettos.

"That's very true actually, at least you'll know if he's holding the lab coat closed, you'll know what he's hiding!" She jokes.

We make our way downstairs to see Amar and George have arrived. George is a Star Trek fleet member and Amar is dressed as a soccer coach. We make our greetings and I see that so far everyone's brought us housewarming gifts, which were completely unnecessary but we appreciate it all the same.

I find Tobias in the kitchen getting drinks for our new arrivals and when he sees me, he drops the empty beer bottle he was getting ready to discard in the recycling bin.

"Shit!" He curses as he moves back to inspect the damage.

"I'll get it man, go see your girls costume." Will smiles, pushing Tobias towards me.

"Thanks man." He states, not taking his gaze from me. "Tris, goddamn, how am I supposed to keep my hands off of you all night? Especially with your parents coming, your dad is going to kill me!" He whines adorably.

"Too much?" I wonder, wrapping my arms around his waist, under his lab coat.

"Fucking perfect," He states, kissing my cheek.

"Christina wanted me to undo more buttons."

"No, maybe do a few up, at least until your parents have come and gone." He compromises, as I feel him groping my ass.

"Good point. How respectable can you be in a dress called 'sexy nurse', more like 'slutty'." I laugh.

"You're gonna kill me woman." He mumbles walking back over to Will and accepting the beer he'd offered.

An hour has passed and it would seem all of our guests had finally arrived. My dad of course looked on a little disapprovingly at my choice in costume, but I'm an adult. My mom smiled slyly at me, knowing we were young and just being in the spirit. Christina was right about Tobias' lab coat. I noticed it was closed most of the time, especially when I was near him and anywhere near my parents.

I head out to the back deck to see that Tobias had gotten the Bar-B-Q started and was grilling up the burgers and hotdogs. The girls and I are getting all the fixings for them set up in the kitchen and once they meat is cooked; an assembly line seems to start as people make their way through to get their meals.

Once it seems everyone has been sated with good food and the drinks are flowing, Tobias gathers everyone's attention.

"Can everyone gather in the living room, we have something to celebrate and an announcement of sorts." Tobias calls, leading the way.

After there was a small crowd in the living room, he started to speak.

"As you all are aware, this is our housewarming party but there is another reason to celebrate tonight, so we've made this a joint party. Tris…" Tobias states as I move over to the fireplace, where hung on the wall is another banner waiting to be unveiled. We were able to get the sign printed up from a company that Diverging Enterprises works with. I pull the cord and the banner is revealed.

 _'_ _Congratulations Zeke and Shauna On Your Engagement'_

 **{00^00}**

"Surprise!" Tris shouts adorably, clapping her hands in excitement.

Everyone starts congratulating them and I can't take my eyes off of Tris and her excitement. After the congratulations are given, Tris and I run to the kitchen to pull out the two bottles of champagne we bought to toast with and head back into the living room.

Once we see everyone has a glass of champagne, I step up to make a toast.

"Under the guise of just a Halloween themed housewarming, we decided that since all of our friends and family were going to be here, that we'd host this as a duel party," I begin before turning to face Zeke and Shauna, or as he'd like to be referred to as tonight, Hercules and apparently Shauna is Xena, Warrior Princess. "Zeke, you have been a friend to me through some really hard times, you're not just my friend, you're my brother, and you deserve all the happiness that Shauna has already given you. Shauna, you've been able to reign in Zeke's exuberance and to that, you should have an Olympic medal!" I smile, as a few laugh. "To your future as husband and wife, congrats!" I finish, raising my glass as the rest of our guests do the same before we each take a drink.

Once the shock of the surprise duel party has worn off, Shauna and Zeke are a little speechless at the fact that we apparently 'sacrificed our own party to give them one of their own'.

"You've become great friends to me and I know you've been even better and longer friends with Tobias, we just wanted to celebrate with you." Tris states, wrapping Shauna up in a hug.

"I love you guys!" Shauna gushes before Andrew and Natalie interrupt.

Andrew is dressed as 'greaser', something like John Travolta was in the movie 'Grease' as Natalie is donning a poodle skirt, as if she was heading to a sock-hop.

"That was a lovely gesture Beatrice, Tobias." Natalie states, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Mom, we wanted to help our friends celebrate, but I hope you guys had a great time." Tris explains, hugging her mother.

"It's a beautiful house and you two are very lucky, thanks for inviting us Beatrice, Tobias." Andrew adds, reaching to shake my hand before hugging his daughter.

"We're going to head home, I know it's only 9:00PM but I have some volunteer work in the morning."

"Thank you for coming, and for the generous gift." I state, hugging Natalie.

"Andrew has his own pool table, and it's a great way to destress, or think ideas over." Natalie adds.

"I love to play pool; it's also going to be great for entertaining." I add.

"Wait, is that why you guys insisted on seeing the basement when you were here?" Tris interjected.

"Yes Beatrice, we wanted to make sure it would fit and wouldn't interrupt any plans you may have had for the downstairs." Andrew explained, a smile on his face.

"Thanks Mom, Dad, we love it, and it will get lots of use. When is it supposed to be delivered again?"

Tris and her mom go over the delivery details for the pool table as Andrew pulls me to the side.

"Is something wrong Mr. Prior?" I question worriedly.

"You can call me Andrew son, and nothing horrible, but I did hear from James Tucker yesterday afternoon, wanted to give you an update on Eric's infiltration."

"Oh of course, let's step into this spare room, don't want anyone to overhear."

I lead Andrew into the spare room off of the kitchen and check to make sure the room and bathroom are empty.

"What did Detective Tucker have to share?"

"Well, we can be certain that the files have been accessed. The GPS coordinates are being tracked as we speak. Will Carson? Yours and Beatrice's friend, with whom you can discuss this freely of course, has been very good about keeping on top of it."

"We choose not to discuss it anywhere outside of Amar's office, that way all information is shared together."

"That's smart, but there is a tidbit of information which was shared with Amar yesterday, and because of the legal ramifications of this information, he gave me permission to tell you now so that you can be ready if there is any communication made."

"Communication with who?"

"Once the thumb drive was activated on one machine, logged that computer's IP address and GPS coordinates, we know that, but it's been accessed by three machines in total. When your friend Mr. Carson delved deeper into those coordinates, we discovered that GPS location to be the very same office building that is owned by your father, Marcus."

"Shit. So he's in connection with Warner somehow, about something."

"Right, but for whatever reason, he might try to contact you, so just be warned."

"Consider me warned."

"TOBIAS?" I hear from the other side of the door.

"That's all for now, Amar will update you next week when you're back in the office."

"Thanks Andrew. I assume I'm free to share this with Tris?"

"Of course." He nods before opening the door.

"There you are dear, are you ready?" Natalie calls as I see Tris standing there, a smile on her face as her mother stands behind her.

"Yes dear, let's head out." Andrew confirms.

"What were you guys doing in the spare room?" Tris inquires.

"Just office talk, Tobias will tell you later." Andrew states, kissing Tris' head before reaching to Natalie's outstretched hand.

 **{00^00}**

"This really is such a beautiful house, you and Tobias chose well." My mom states, as she helps me take a few of the empty champagne glasses into the kitchen.

"We almost lost it to another couple but their financing fell through, so it was so lucky that we got it."

"I'm so happy for you Beatrice. Tobias loves you so much and that's all I've ever wanted for you."

"Thanks mom, I love him too. So much." I add, trying to hold back my emotions.

"I hope you and Tobias will come to ours for Thanksgiving this year, I know you want to spend Christmas in your new home, but dinner with us and your brother of course…" She trails off.

"Of course mom."

"Plus I think your brother is seeing someone, he's being coy about it though, so it must still be new."

"As long as he's happy, that's all that matters."

"Of course, now, speaking of happiness, where did ours run off to?" She laughs as we hear muffled voices behind the spare room door.

"TOBIAS?"

After my parents leave, other guests decided to make their exit as well. By the time 11:00PM rolled around, most of the left-over food was put away, and empty bottles recycled. It was good that we choose to use paper plates, easier clean up.

The remaining guests were gathered around the living room. It was myself and Tobias of course, along with Shauna and Zeke, Christina and Will, and Marlene and Uriah, who Marlene made dress up like a dog for his stupid box prank on moving day.

"What did your parents get you as a housewarming gift?" Shauna questioned.

"They special ordered us this oak wood pool table with blue felt." Tobias smiled.

"Wow man, that's incredible." Zeke added.

"I'm glad you were surprised Shauna!" I add excitedly.

"I had no idea and it was really nice of you guys to include us like that."

"I'm sorry your mom couldn't make it Zeke, she said she tried to get the night off but she couldn't." Tobias interjected.

"No worries, mom's been treating us to some great meals, she loves to cook." Zeke rubs his belly.

"But we do have other news." Shauna tacks on after Zeke's statement.

"Please don't tell us you're pregnant!" Marlene shouts.

We all laugh at that.

"No, we finally chose a house, idiots." Shauna clarifies.

"When do you move in?" Christina queries.

"February 1st. We need the time to pack and with Christmas so close too, we don't want things too rushed." Zeke adds.

After one more round of drinks and quiet banter amongst us, the rest of our party finally leaves just before midnight.

"Congrats on our first official party Love," Tobias states, closing and locking the front door.

"I'm so fucking tired." I groan, slipping my stilettos off.

"You can undo a few of those buttons now." He teases, sauntering over to me.

"I'll undo more than a few, why don't you check the doors and window down here, lock up, as it were and meet me upstairs when you're done?"

"Deal."

Once in our bedroom, I put my shoes back in the closet and undo a few of the buttons on the 'sexy n' slutty' nurse get up before propping myself up on the pillows of the bed.

I've turned off the bright lights and removed the nurses cap I was wearing. A few minutes later, the bedroom door closing catches my attention, and I see Tobias standing there. He tosses the stethoscope onto my vanity, before pulling off the lab coat.

"I'm happy to see you were able to keep that lab coat so clean all night babe." I flirt as he saunters over to the bed.

"You looked so fucking irresistible all goddamn night baby." He growls, crawling up the bed. I move over onto my back as he hovers over me.

"Hi," I pant, looking up into his smouldering eyes.

"I love you Tris. Always." He exclaims before crushing his lips to mine.

"I love you too." I reply, when his lips move to my neck, and down to my breasts.

He doesn't waste any time, and instead of undoing the rest of the buttons, he rips the dress open, sending the buttons flying. I can't stop the giggle that erupts and he smiles down at me taking in the white lace bra and panty set I was wearing under the dress.

"So fucking beautiful," He states, before his lips start their suction on the top of my breast.

"Take off your pants, now." I exclaim, my hands running over his back and shoulders and into his hair as he continues kissing down my body.

"Now you say?" He teases.

"STAT Doctor." I reply, grinning mischievously.

"Gah!…." He calls, before ripping at the draw-string and tugging them down off of his hips.

"What the fuck, you were going commando all night in those damn things!"

"Sorry baby…"

"Fuck me…"

"Obviously."

We made love, and fucked for what felt like hours, we couldn't get enough of one another. But that had to do with the fact that we seemed to be teasing each other all night in our costumes as well. Finally, after the third round, Tobias literally had to carry me to the shower.

I sat on the bench in the shower while the water warmed up, and just stared at Tobias appreciatively.

"Baby, stop staring at me like that. I don't think you can handle much more; you have to sore by now." He teases.

"The best kind of sore, of course." I reply, standing and wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"Time for sleep Love." He states, kissing me sweetly before urging me under the spray.

"Hey!" I call a few moments later.

"What?" He replies in confusion.

"What were you and my dad talking about in the spare room?"

Tobias explains the conversation with my dad before we finish up in the shower and crawl into bed together, naked. My mind unravelling at the new information.

What could Marcus Eaton do to Tobias that he hasn't already done, and now with David Warner at his side?


End file.
